Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors retrospektiv
by Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon
Summary: Harry findet die zwei Dinge, die er braucht um Voldemort zu besiegen: Einen Lehrmeister, der ihn zu wahrer Größe führt und die Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht begreifen kann. Post OdP! Kein Slash! Pairing: HarryHermine! Epilog Up!
1. Kapitel 1: Die Macht erwacht

**Disclaimer: **Mit gehört nichts! Alles was hier drin vorkommt, gehört JK Rowling oder irgendwem anders (Terry Brooks, RA Salvatore, usw.). Sollte doch eine Idee darunter sein, die bisher kein anderer hatte, betrachtet sie als Spende an die Community und fühlt euch frei sie zu benutzen.

**AN: **Hallo Leute! Was ihr hier seht und sehen werdet ist das "Original" von "Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors", das ich vor circa 2 Jahren geschrieben habe. Die Geschichte, die ihr hier vorfindet ist das Fundament auf dem ich meine andere Geschichte gebaut und weiterentwickelt habe. Diese Weiterentwicklung lässt sich an folgendem Beispiel festmachen: Diese Geschichte umfasst 40.100 Wörter auf 18 Kapitel verteilt, wohin gegen "Der Erbe Gryffindors" nach nur 6 Kapitel schon 50.000 Wörter beinhaltet, was auf meine erweiterten sprachlichen Möglichkeiten und neuen Ideen, von J.K. Rowling, Freunden oder mir selbst, hinweist.

Der Grund warum ich diese Geschichte nun auch veröffentliche ist** die Hoffnung, dass ihr, veehrte Leser, mir weitere Anregungen geben werdet, wie ich das vorliegende Werk verbessern kann, um in "Der Erbe Gryffindors" eine möglichst zufriedenstellende Leistung vorlegen zu können. **

Natürlich bin ich mir über die mangelhafte Qualität dieser Geschichte im klaren, aber möchte auch meine Entwicklung aufzeichnen, die ich glaube gemacht zu haben und selbstverständlich könnt ihr über diese Geschichte erfahren, was auf Harry noch alles so zu kommt. Obwohl ich mich da nicht festlegen will, vielleicht kommt auch alles ganz anders, wer weis? ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1: Die Macht erwacht**

Die Fahrt von King's Cross zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4, verlief ereignislos und schweigend. Harry war nicht nach reden und den Dursleys nach dem Gespräch mit den Ordensmitglieder offensichtlich auch nicht.

Am Ligusterweg Nr. 4 angekommen, schaffte Harry seinen Koffer auf sein Zimmer. Oben angekommen, inspizierte Harry sein Zimmer. Es war genau so wie er es verlassen hatte, außer das noch mehr kaputtes Spielzeug von Dudley dazu gekommen war und ein Packet lag auf dem Bett. Neugierig ging er darauf zu. Nachdem er das Packet geöffnet hatte, zog er überrascht die Luft ein. Er ergriff das glänzende Stück Metall.

_Ein Schwert, was soll ich mit einem Schwert_, dachte Harry sich.

Da dröhnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _"EIN SCHWERT! EIN SCHWERT! ICH! BIN! DAS! SCHWERT DER SCHWERTER! ICH..." _

Die Stimme verstummte, als Harry das Schwert vor Schreck zu Boden fallen ließ. Bei dem was dann geschah fiel Harry endgültig vom Glauben ab. Als das Schwert den Boden mit der Spitze zu erst berührte, prallte es nicht etwa ab, sondern ging durch den Fußboden wie durch Butter und steckte bis zum Heft im Boden.

Harry sammelte sich wieder und bereitete sich innerlich auf einen weiteren Ausbruch von was-immer-es-war vor, bevor er den Schwertgriff ergriff. Stille. Er zog das Schwert aus dem Boden.

Dann war die Stimme wieder da: leise, eiskalt und drohend,

_"Wenn du mich noch einmal fallen lässt, schlagen ich dir den Kopf von deinen Schultern."_ "_Was bist du?"_, fragte Harry, sich nicht ganz sicher ob er die Drohung ernst nehmen sollte oder nicht. Immerhin konnte ein Schwert sich nicht von alleine bewegen; wobei Schwerter eigentlich auch nicht redeten… .

_"Oh, meine Wenigkeit war das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor und nun bin ich deins. Aber dazu später. Ärger kommt die Treppe hoch_", trällerte die Stimme ein Harrys Kopf. Harry hörte schwere Schritte die Treppe herauf gehen und wenige Sekunden später wurde seine Zimmertür aufgerissen.

"Ich will eine Erklärung. SOFORT!" brüllte Harrys Onkel. Harry hatte das Gefühl das jemand in seinem Kopf alles über Onkel Vernon suchen würde. In der Zeit wo Harry bedächtig fragte, "Eine Erklärung für was?", vernahm er in seinem Kopf die Stimme, _"Hmm, ein übeler Zeitgenosse. Komm Harry, ein winzig kleiner Schnitt an der richtigen Stelle und du bist das Problem für immer los."_

_"Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank. Ich kann doch nicht einfach meinen Onkel töten. Warum nicht? Ich kann es sehr wohl_, raunte die Stimme. _Weil...Weil er mich dann nicht nur in Sommerferien verfolgen würde, sondern für immer in meinen Alpträumen und weil es Petunia und Dudley unglücklich machen würde. Ich weiß wie sich Verluste anfühlen und ich möchte das keinem anderen zumuten. Außerdem tötet man keine Menschen, nur weil man es kann, _am Anfang noch unsicher", sprach Harry den letzten Satz voller Überzeugung.

_"Ah, genau die Antwort die ich hören wollte. Du bist ein würdiger Nachfahr von Gryffindor", _sagte die Stimme voller Wärme. _"Wie ... ich ein würdiger Nachfahre von Gryffindor?_, fragte Harry verwirrt. _Dazu kommen wir ebenfalls später. Falls du es vergessen hast dein Onkel redet mit dir._ Harry, der während des gedanklichen Austausches wohl etwas abwesend gewirkt hatte, hörte nur noch, "... guckst du so dämlich?"

"'tschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry, wieder in der Wirklichkeit angekommen. "Ich habe dich gefragt, warum plötzlich ein Schwert aus der Küchendecke raus ragt und warum du dieses Ding in der Hand hältst und warum du so dämlich in den Raum guckst? Haben sie dir endgültig den Verstand geraubt, oder was?", blaffte sein Onkel.

"Es heißt DAS Schwert, nicht ein Schwert", hörte Harry das Schwert leise murmeln, während in ihm der Zorn aufstieg. "Nein SIE haben mir nicht meinen Verstand geraubt, sie haben mir den einzigen Menschen genommen der mir etwas bedeutet hat! Und jetzt raus aus meinem Zimmer!" Harry schritt, das Schwert drohend erhoben auf seinen Onkel zu. Der wurde Kalkweiß und stammelte. "Willst du mir etwa drohen?" "Nein, ich will, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest. Verschwinde!"

Harry war bis an seinen Onkel heran getreten und piekte diesen leicht, mit dem Schwert in den dicken Wanst. Sein Onkel sprang nach hinten, verlor das Gleichgewicht und polterte die Treppe runter. Harry machte die Tür zu und setzte sich auf sein Bett, dass Schwert immer noch in der Hand. Er hatte das Gefühl, jemand mache Inventur in seinem Kopf.

Er fragte, "_Was tust du da oben?_" "_Oh, ich. Ich lerne meinen neuen Träger kennen._" "_Und warum glaubst du, dass ich dein Träger sein will_." Die Stimme stöhnte auf. "_Punkt eins: Du braust dringend einen Psychiater. Punkt zwei: Du brauchst einen Trainer. Punkt drei: Und selbst wenn, du kannst mich sowieso nicht mehr loswerden._" "_Oh doch. Ich muss einfach nur das Schwert los lassen._" "_Oh nein_", lachte die Stimme, "_so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los. Ich habe meinen Geist mit dem deinen verbunden._" "_Na toll. Wenn das so ist dann erklär mir doch mal warum du das nicht schon im meinem zweiten Schuljahr getan hast._" "_Ganz einfach, du warst noch nicht bereit für mich._" "_Aber ich habe doch mit dir gekämpft._" "_Pah, wenn du das Herumgestochere kämpfen nennst._" "_Hey, ich hab den Basilisken besiegt, oder?_" "_Ja, aber ohne den Phönix, dein ungeheures Glück und meiner einmaligen Schärfe wärst du ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen._" "_Schon gut, ich war nun mal ein kleiner 12-jähriger Junge. Aber ich habe trotzdem mit dir gekämpft_", beharrte Harry auf seinem Standpunkt.

"_Du hast mich wie ein normales Schwert benutzt, dabei bin ich viel mehr._" "_Lass mich raten, du bist in Wirklichkeit das sagenumwobene Excalibur._" "_Das ich nicht Lache. Excalibur war ein scharfes Stück glänzendes Metall..._" "_Das bist du auch_", warf Harry ein. "_Lass mich ausreden. Wie ich bereits sagte war Excalibur nur ein scharfes Stück glänzendes Metall, das von einer übergeschnappten Göttin, mit einem Hang zur Musik, geschaffen wurde. Singendes Schwert, ich bitte dich. Es besaß nicht einen Funken Intelligenz._" "_Wo ist der Unterschied zu dir?_", fragte Harry sarkastisch. "_Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Derselbe atemberaubende Humor wie bei Godric. Wo war ich stehen geblieben. Ach ja, ICH bin nicht nur eine Klinge, die durch alles hindurch scheidet, ich bin auch der mächtigste Zauberfokus der Welt UND ich beinhalte alles Gute von Godric Gryffindor, Rowenna Ravenclaw und Helga Huffelpuff._" "_Was gibt es den Gutes an Helga Huffelpuff. In ihr Haus werden doch nur die aufgenommen die nicht gut genug sind für ein anderes Haus",_ erwiderte Harry überheblich.

"_SAG NIEMALS ETWAS SCHLECHTES ÜBER EINE DER WUNDERBARSTEN FRAUEN, DIE JE GELEBT HABEN!_" brauste das Schwert auf. "_Helga gab mir die Fähigkeit Mitleid zu empfinden. Mutig, intelligent oder hinterhältig können viele Tiere sein, aber Mitleid empfinden zu können unterscheidet den Menschen von den Tieren. Außerdem verdanke ich Helga meinen Charakter und Verstand und die Fähigkeit die Gedanken der Menschen zu spüren. Dazu kommt das sie mich so verzaubert hat das ich niemals einem gutem Menschen etwas antun kann. Rowenna gab mir ihre Intelligenz und ihr Wissen und Verständnis über die Magie und Godric machte mich unzerstörbar und vermittelte mir sein Wissen über den Kampf._" "_Und was sagt dir dein Verstand über mich._" "_Das du Godric Gryffindor in Leib, Herz und Seele bist. Du bist so zäh und ausdauernd, wie er. Du bist mutig und selbstlos, aber auch übereifrig und voreilig. Du bist ein treuer Freund und ein starker Gegner, aber vor lauter Sorgen, um deine Freunde, und Gedanken über deine Feinde, vergisst du das wichtigste. Dich!_" "_Ach so, also bin ich das Wichtigste, nur weil ich Der-Junge-der-lebt bin._" warf Harry wütend ein. Er hasste es, für etwas den Ruhm zu bekommen, was er noch nicht einmal getan hatte.

"_Oh, nein, nein, nein. Du verstehst mich falsch. Für jeden Menschen muss das Ich das Wichtigste sein. Das Ich formt einen jeden Menschen und jemand der alles nur für anderen tut, verliert sich selbst. Gib es doch zu, du kämpfst auch nicht nur für den Rest der Welt, sondern auch für dich, für ein ruhiges Leben. Trotzdem ist deine Bescheidenheit bemerkenswert, aber sie ist auch eine große Schwäche._" "_Warum?_" "_Weil du vor lauter Bescheidenheit nicht siehst, wozu du in der Lage bist. Du wehrst dich so sehr gegen die Tatsache ein Held zu sein, dass du nicht siehst, was du schon vollbracht hast. Du bist erst 15 Jahre alt und hast Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten schon 5-mal die Stirn geboten und lebst immer noch. Harry du bist mächtig, mächtiger als jeder andere auf dem Planeten. Komm ich werde es dir zeigen._" "_Was zeigen?_" "_Dich selbst. Zeihe dein T-Shirt aus und lege dich auf dein Bett. Dann leg mich mit dem Heft auf deine Brust, mit der Spitze zu deinen Füssen zeigend._" Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Das Schwert war kalt und es fröstelte ihn. "_Entspann dich_" hörte er die Stimme flüstern. Harry versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch er verkrampfte sich wieder, als er spürte wie das Schwert in ihn einsank. "_Entspann dich, dir wird nichts geschehen_" beruhigte ihn die Stimme. Dann war es vorbei und doch wieder nicht. Das Schwert war ein Teil seines Körpers geworden. "_Wie ist das möglich?_" "_Magie, mein Junge, Magie_" kam die heitere Antwort.

Dann verspürte Harry ein Ziehen am Körper, das er sonst nur von einem Portschlüssel kannte und stand auf einer Dünne an einem See dessen Fläche sich über sein ganzes Sichtfeld ausdehnte und das gegenüberliegende Ufer, das sich schwach am Horizont abzeichnete, schien sich weiter zu entfernen. "Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" sagte eine Stimme neben Harry. Neben Harry stand ein Mann, der ihn sehr an Dumbledore erinnerte. Dieselbe hoch gewachsene Gestalt, die langen silbernen Haare, nur der Bart fehlte und die Augen. Sie waren nicht Blau, sondern golden. Die Person strahlte eine unheimliche Macht aus. "Wer sind Sie?" fragte Harry die Person, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. "Ja, ganz Recht. Ich bin das Schwert von Gryffindor, beziehungsweise das Schwert von Potter." "Arg, das hört sich schrecklich an. Du brauchst einen anderen Namen." "Wie wäre es mit Weltenvernichter, Schicksalsklinge oder Götterschwert?" Der Mann blinzelte hoffnungsvoll. "Wie wäre es mit Nervensäge?" gab Harry zurück. Der Mann machte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck. "Gut, dann halt nicht" sagte Harry im gnädigen Tonfall, mit einem breiten Grinsen "dann sollst du ab sofort Sera heißen." "Wie du wünschst" sagte Sera, während er sich spielerisch verbeugte.

"Nun, Sera, wo sind wir?" "Wir sind in dir und was du hier siehst, ist eine visuelle Projektion deiner Magie." dabei deutete Sera auf den See. "Ist das viel?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und sprang einen Schritt zurück, als Sera lauthals loslachte. Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte sagte er "Ich sag ja, dass du viel zu bescheiden bist. Dreh dich um." Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er einen weiteren See, nicht ganz so groß wie seiner. Er sah Sera fragend an. Sera seufzte. "Was du dort siehst ist mein Magiepool. Die gesammelte Macht von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff. Wie du siehst hast du jetzt schon mehr Macht als drei der größten Zauberer die, die Welt je gesehen hat und deine Macht wächst weiter." "Was bedeutet das?" "Ganz einfach. Wenn du diese Macht entfesseln kannst, liegt es an dir; du kannst die Erde zu Asche verbrennen oder die Welt zu einem Paradies formen. Es liegt ganz bei dir." "Warum ich?" "Nun ja, du kennst ja bereits die Prophezeiung über Voldemort, aber es gibt viel ältere Prophezeiungen, gemacht als die Zauberer sich von den normalen Menschen abwandten und in Vergessenheit gerieten. In einer wurde prophezeit, dass einer mit der Macht kommen würde, der die Welten wieder eint oder sie für immer trennt.

Beide Prophezeiungen werden sich in dir erfüllen. Du kannst das tun, was Voldemort am meisten fürchtet. Du kannst Zauberwelt und Muggelwelt wieder vereinen." "Warum sollte sich Voldemort vor den Muggeln fürchten?" "Oh, die Magie hat die Zauberer bequem und faul gemacht, hatten sie doch alles was sie brauchten. Es sind Jahrzehnte vergangen seitdem neue Zaubersprüche erfunden worden sind, die jeder benutzten konnte und nicht nur einige wenige. Die Muggel hingegen entwickeln sich immer rasanter, von der Not oder dem Wunsch, Wunder zu wirken, angetrieben. Sie werden früher oder später die Zauberer mithilfe ihrer Technologie überflügeln. Schon jetzt verfügen die Muggel über Waffen von gewaltiger Zerstörungskraft und über wirksame Schutztechniken. Es gibt sogar eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, vergessen vom Rest der Welt, die Magie mit Muggeltechnik kombiniert hat, auch wenn die Muggeltechnik schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Diese Männer sind den Zauberern auch ohne Waffen oder Zaubersprüchen ebenbürtig; ich werde dich ihnen bald vorstellen." Ein grummelndes Geräusch aus Harrys Magengegend, erinnerte Harry daran das er schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte. "Können wir zurück, Sera?" Der Mann lächelte leicht. "Natürlich" Ein Ziehen am imaginären Körper brachte Harrys Geist wieder an den richtigen Platz. Er stand vom Bett auf und schaute an sich runter. Es fühlte sich verrückt an. Das Schwert hatte sich seinem Körper angepasst und war irgendwie flüssig und doch fest.

Mit dem Wink seiner rechten Hand beschwor Harry einen großen Spiegel. Daraus starrte ihn ein erschreckter Harry an. "_Oh, verdammte Scheiße!_" "_Was ist los_", fragte Sera in Harrys Kopf. "_Ich habe außerhalb der Schule gezaubert. Sie werden mich rausschmeißen und meinen Zauberstab zerbrechen."_  
_"Na und?" "Was heißt hier - Na und? - Wo soll ich lernen und wie soll ich ohne Zauberstab Voldemort besiegen"_, dachte Harry panisch. "_Hörst du denn nie zu. Ich trage das Wissen der Leute ihn mir, die mit am meisten von Magie verstanden haben und wie ich dir bereits sagte, bin ich auch ein magischer Fokus, sogar besser als jeder Zauberstab. Außerdem kann das Ministerium keine stablose Magie verfolgen und wozu brauchst du einen Zauberstab, wenn du stablose Magie wirken kannst?_", kam die gelassene Antwort. "_Aber ich kann keine stablose Magie wirken._"

"_Stimmt, noch nicht_." "_Moment, ich hab doch gerade stablose Magie gewirkt, oder?_" "_Nein, hast du nicht. Schau genau hin._" Harry sah sich sein Spiegelbild genau an. Er war groß und schlank, aber dank 5 Jahren Quidditchtraining nicht mehr der Schwächling, der er vor Hogwarts gewesen war. Das Schwert in der Mitte seines Oberkörpers sah aus wie ein Tattoo, aber es hatte sich verändert. Die Seiten des Hefts hatten silbrige Fäden gebildet, die sich wie Blutgefässe über seine Arme zogen und in den Handflächen endeten. Auch der Griff hatte sich in die Länge gezogen und verschwand in seinem Kopf. Harry blinzelte und ging näher an den Spiegel heran. Seine Iris war immer noch grün, doch es hob sich jetzt deutlich von seinen rubinroten Augäpfeln ab. _Krass_ dachte sich Harry und fragte dann Sera. _"Was meinest du damit, dass ich noch keine stablose Magie kann? Bringst du es mir bei?" "Vielleicht." "Eine letzte Frage für heute: Wenn ich soviel Macht habe, warum kann ich sie nicht nutzen?" "Du musst erst lernen sie zu kontrollieren. Große Macht bringt große Verantwortung mit sich, danach werden wir versuchen, deine Macht zu befreien." "Gut. Wann bringst du mich zu den Leuten, von denen du gesprochen hast?" "Bald"_ Harry gab auf. So viele Fragen hatte er noch nie gestellt, schon gar nicht sich selbst. Mit einem weiteren Wink seiner Hand verschwand der Spiegel und noch einen Wink später, hatte Harry ein herrliches Abendessen vor sich.

Während er aß, überlegte er was er den Abend noch tun sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf Dudleys altes Fernseh-Gerät. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gerät und sagte "Reparo" und schon setzte sich die Mattscheibe, die Dudley durchgetreten hatte, wieder zusammen. Nach dem Essen schloss Harry das Gerät an und zappte ein wenig durch die Kanäle. Er blieb bei einer Reportage über die Navy Seals hängen. Er war fasziniert von der Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung dieser Menschen. "_Wenn dich das schon begeistert, dann warte erst mal ab was ich dir morgen zeige_" meldete sich Sera zu Wort.

Harry ließ es unkommentiert. Als Harry im Dunkeln seines Zimmers bereit zum Schlafen lag, war er sich sicher; mit dem heutigen Tag hatte etwas Großes begonnen.

* * *

**Danke an alle, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben** und sollte euch dieses Kapitel zugesagt haben und ihr noch nicht über meine überarbeitete Version, "Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors", gestolpert sein, lege ich euch diese ans Herz. 

Diejenigen unter euch, die schon meine andere Geschichte gelesen haben sind gebeten, mir zu sagen welche Änderungen (ich spreche bewusst nicht von Verbesserungen) gelungen und welche weniger gelungen sind, welche Details ihr noch ändern würdet und wo ihr der Meinung seid, dass ich noch nicht alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft habe. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe!

Gruß, euer Daly

(Geändert am 28.12.2005)


	2. Kapitel 2: Die Bruderschaft des Greifen

**AN: **Hi Leute und weiter gehts im Text. Ich denke, dass ich es schaffe alle 3 bis 4 Tage ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen, da ich nur die Formatierung der Kapitel kurz überarbeite und ein paar Absätze einfüge.

**An deathsoul**: Wenn du längere Kapitel haben willst, les bitte "Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors", da ich diese Geschichte hier nicht ändern werde, sondern in der Form, in der ich sie vor 2 Jahren angefertigt habe, veröffentlichen werde. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis.

**An Andy und Trang-Ouls-Avatar**: Danke für euren Zuspruch. Ich hoffe, dass auch die überarbeitete Version (Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors) euch ein Review wert ist. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Die Bruderschaft des Greifen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit dem Gefühl auf, neu geboren worden zu sein. Sein Geist fühlte sich leicht an und die trüben Gedanken über Sirius und die Prophezeiung waren verschwunden. Sein Geist kam ihm geordnet vor.

„_Oh, ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen, deinen Geist etwas um zustrukturieren. Mit deinen Alpträumen räumen wir später auf._" „_Morgen, Sera. Darum hatte ich eine ruhige Nacht. Was ist mit Voldemort?_" „_Ach, der. Der hat versucht in deinen Geist einzudringen._" „_Und?_" „_Ich hab ihm auf die Finger geklopft._" „_Gut. Brauche ich jetzt keine Okklumentik-Stunden mehr?_"

Harry dachte mit Schrecken an die Stunden mit Snape zurück. „_Doch, aber darum kümmern wir uns später. Jetzt isst du erst mal und dann lernst du apparieren._" Nach dem Frühstück begann Sera Harry lang und breit die Theorie hinter dem Apparieren zu erklären und nach dem Mittagessen begannen sie es praktisch zu erproben. Sera war mit Harrys Fortschritten sehr zufrieden und Harry apparierte munter im Zimmer herum. Beim Abendessen betrieb Harry ein wenig Konversation mit Sera. Harry stellte fest, dass Sera wirklich alle guten Eigenschaften der drei Gründer in sich trug. Er war aufgeweckt, intelligent und einfühlsam. Man konnte sich keinen besseren Gesprächspartner als Sera wünschen.

Gegen 10 Uhr sagte Sera. „_Es wird Zeit die Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen. Du musst alle darüber informieren, dass du bis zu deinem Geburtstag weg sein wirst. Und du musst Hedwig jemandem zur Obhut überlassen._" Als Harry zum Schreibtisch ging, fiel sein Blick auf das Packet. Als er hinein blickte fand er eine Notiz von Dumbledore, der Harry noch einmal sein Beileid aussprach und ihm mitteilte dass er hoffte, dass der Inhalt des Paketes Harry helfen würde. Harry fand ihm Packet noch viele Bücher mit viel versprechenden Titeln. „_Brauchen wir die noch, Sera?_"

„_Mal sehen. Schrumpf sie und pack sie ein. Sie könnten noch nützlich sein_." „_Ich dachte du weißt alles_", neckte Harry ihn. „_Ich weiß viel, doch nicht alles._" Harry hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Sera sehr leicht einschnappte, doch er blieb nie lange still. Er redete viel zu gerne. Dann begann Harry die Briefe an seine Freunde zu schreiben. Er schrieb an Dumbledore, Hermine, die Weasleys, Remus und Hagrid. Im Brief erklärte er, dass er verschwinden müsse, und dass sie sich nicht sorgen sollten. Er kündigte seine Rückkehr für 12 Uhr am 31. Juli am Grimmauld Place an. Hagrid bat er noch auf Hedwig aufzupassen. Dann sagte er zu Hedwig "Auf Wiedersehen" und schickte sie los. Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, versiegelte er die Tür hinter sich mit dem Wink seiner Hand. Dann ging er runter ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Dursleys warfen ihm giftige Blicke zu. "Was willst du hier, Junge?" schnauzte ihn sein Onkel an. "Euch Lebewohl sagen. Mein Raum ist bis zum 1. August gesperrt danach gehört er wieder euch. Lebt wohl." Harry löst sich in Luft auf und tauchte am anderen Ende der Welt wieder auf. Da Sera Harry nur ein Bild von dem Ort, wo er hin apparieren sollte, gegeben hatte, fragte er Sera. "_Wo bin ich?_" fragte Harry laut. „_Sieh dich um._" Harry befand sich in einer wunderschönen bewaldeten Hügellandschaft. Nirgendwo gab es Anzeichen menschlichen Lebens. Doch als Harry sich umdrehte sah er direkt in die Augen eines Löwen. Harry stolperte überrascht mehrere Schritte zurück. Da merkte er, dass der Löwe nur die Verzierung eines großen, roten Holztores war. Der Löwe war eine Meisterarbeit. Er war so detailgetreu, dass nur die Smaragde in den Augehöhlen, Harry davon überzeugten, dass er nicht jeden Moment aus dem Tor springen konnte. Da fiel es ihm, wie Schuppen von den Augen. „_Das ist das Wappen Gryffindors_." „_Du bist ja doch nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst. Wir sind in China. Willkommen bei der Bruderschaft des Greifen._" „_Bruderschaft des Greifen?_" „_Klopf an das Tor. Du wirst schon sehen._" Harry klopfte.

Eine Minute später öffnete ihm ein stämmiger, kleiner, kahlgeschorener Mann das Tor. "Sie müssen der Erbe Gryffindors sein." Die Sprache kam Harry unbekannt vor und trotzdem verstand er jedes Wort. Er nickte nur. „_Ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen dir über die Nacht Chinesisch beizubringen._" Beendete Sera sein Unverständnis. "Bitte folgen sie mir" bat ihn der kleine Mann und trat beiseite um den verwirrten Harry einzulassen. Kaum war Harry eingetreten schloss sich das Tor wieder. Der Mann schritt voraus. Harry schätzte den Mann auf Mitte vierzig. „_47_" „_Was?_" „_Ich sagte, der Mann ist 47 Jahre alt._" „_Danke das du mich erleuchtet hast, oh Allwissender_", zog Harry Sera auf. Sera schwieg.

Harry folgte dem Mann durch einen Gang, bis dieser vor einem Fenster stehen blieb. Als Harry nach draußen sah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Auf dem tiefer gelegenen Innenhof vollführten 500 Männer einen kompliziert aussehenden Bewegungsablauf, alles in perfekter Synchronnation. "Was ist das hier?" "Das ist das Kloster der Bruderschaft des Greifen. Und das dort" sein Führer deutete auf den Innenhof "ist unser morgendliches Aufwärmtraining." Harry sah weiterhin gebannt zu. Er bemerkte, dass die Mönche nach Alter sortiert waren. Die jüngsten schienen 10 oder 11 Jahre alt zu sein und die ältesten um die 50. Alle trainierten mit bloßem Oberkörper und sie trugen weite schwarze Hosen. Ihre Köpfe waren alle geschoren. „_Und, hast du gar nichts zu sagen?_" „_Na schön, du sollst die Geschichte hören. Zu Zeiten der Gründer wurde die chinesische Zauberwelt von einem Drachen terrorisiert. Godric war der einzige der mutig genug war den Drachen zu bekämpfen. Ich habe dem Drachen letztendlich das Herz durchbohrt. Die Chinesen boten Godric alles Mögliche als Dankeschön an, aber augenscheinlich lehnte er alles ab. Doch in Wahrheit suchte sich Godric sich 20 vertrauenswürdige Zauberer aus, die ihm schworen, sollte er oder einer seiner Nachfahren jemals Beistand brauchen würden sie bereit sein. So entstand vor nunmehr 1000 Jahren die Bruderschaft des Greifens und wie du siehst ist sie seitdem gewachsen._"

„_Warum Bruderschaft des Greifen und nicht des Löwen?_" „_Wie du weißt, leiten sich die Wappentiere der Gründer aus deren Animagusformen ab, doch Godric, als Mächtigster der vier, hatte ein magisches Tier als Animagusform, einen Greifen. Doch da Gleichheit herrschen sollte, wählte er als Wappentier den Löwen._" „_Ach so. Aber das dort sieht nicht nach Magie aus._" „_Die Bruderschaft beschreitet einen anderen Weg der Magie. Sie nutzen die Magie, um ihre Körper unverwundbar zu machen und kämpfen dann im Nahkampf gegeneinander._" „_Warum das?_" „_Nun ja, Godric Gryffindor steht für Mut und Tapferkeit und die Chinesen halten den Fernkampf für ein Zeichen von Schwäche und Feigheit. Darum haben sie eine Muggeltechnik antizipiert und so weit verbessert, dass sie ihnen erlaubt sich mit Magiern im Kampf messen zu können._"

Sein Begleiter hatte geduldig gewartet bis der Austausch vorbei war und Harry signalisierte, dass sie weiter gehen konnten. Sein Führer brachte ihn in eine große Halle. Am Ende der Halle saß auf einem einfachen Stuhl einer sehr alter Mann, der trotzdem von einer Aura der Macht umgeben war. Sein Begleiter verbeugte sich und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, "Ich lasse euch mit Meister Tai-Si allein." "Kommt näher, junger Freund", forderte ihn der Meister vom anderen Ende der Halle auf. Nachdem Harry heran getreten war, beschwor Tai-Si mit einer Geste seiner Hand einen weiteren Stuhl herauf und bedeutete Harry sich zu setzen.

Als er die Überraschung in Harrys Gesicht sah, erklärte er "Oh, sobald wir zu alt zum kämpfen sind, beschreiten wir den Weg der Magie, wie du ihn kennst. Ich bin sicher du hast noch mehr Fragen, Erbe von Gryffindor." Oh ja, die hatte Harry. Er redete 2 Stunden lang mit Meister Tai-Si und lernte dabei die Geschichte der Bruderschaft kennen und erfuhr was es genau mit der Kampftechnik der Mönche auf sich hatte. Im Gegenzug erzählte er seine Lebensgeschichte und schilderte die Situation in England. Während sie redeten füllte sich die Halle und als alle saßen endete Harry gerade seinen Bericht mit den Worten, "Der Krieg wird bald beginnen und ich fürchte, er wird viele Opfern fordern."

Doch Meister Tai-Si lächelte nur wissend und erhob sich. "Liebe Brüder, die Zeit ist gekommen. Die Bruderschaft wird endlich in Aktion treten und ihren Platz in der Geschichte einnehmen. Beim letzten Krieg haben wir tatenlos zugesehen und der Geschichte ihren lauf gelassen. Doch dieses Mal hat uns der Erbe Gryffindors zur Hilfe gerufen und wir werden seinem Ruf folge leisten wie unsere Vorväter es geschworen haben." "Wir leben um zu kämpfen. Wir kämpfen um zu siegen. Wir siegen um Frieden zu bringen", antwortete dem Meister die ganze Halle.

Harry war wie vom Blitz getroffen. „_500 Männer die sich zeitweise unverwundbar machen konnten. Eine Armee gegen die, die Todesser chancenlos waren. Das wird ein kurzer Krieg, Tom._" „_Unterschätze ihn nicht, Harry_" warnte ihn Sera, „_Voldemort wird nicht untätig bleiben und du bist noch nicht bereit._" Sobald sich Tai-Si wieder gesetzt hatte und alle begannen zu frühstücken, fragte Harry ihn "Meister, kann ich in 3 Wochen lernen zu kämpfen wie ihr?" "Wir werden sehen. Iss erst mal, danach werde ich dir das Haus zeigen und dann reden wir über dein Training."

Die 3 Wochen verflogen für Harry, als wären es nur 3 Minuten gewesen. Obwohl das Training mit den Mönchen sehr gut verlief und Sera ihm zeigte, wie stablose und stumme Magie funktionierte, war Harry unzufrieden. „_Was ist los?_" fragte ihn Sera am Abend des 30. Juli. „_Ich kann immer noch nicht meine Macht abrufen und mir missfällt der Gedanke all diese Männer in den Tod zu schicken. Einige sind zu jung und andere zu alt._" „_Du weißt das es nicht leicht es diese Männer zu töten._" „_Ja, aber die Jungen können den Schutz nur kurze Zeit aufrechterhalten und die Alten sind zu langsam um dem Todesfluch auszuweichen. Wie du weißt, können selbst die Meister sich nicht vor ihm schützen._" „_Das wird auch nicht nötig sein_." „_Was meinst du?" „Du wirst sehen._"

Nach dem das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen beendet war, erhob sich Tai-Si. "Brüder, es wird Zeit das Ritual des Seelenbundes zu vollziehen." „_Was ist das Ritual des Seelenbundes?" „Dabei bindet man seine Seele an einen anderen Menschen. Es ist ein Weg sich gegen den Todesfluch zu schützen._" „_Wo ist der Haken?" „Wenn der stirbt an den die Seele gebunden ist, stirbt auch der Seelengeber." „Und sie wollen ihre Seele an mich binden?" „Ja._" "Niemals!" schrie Harry und sprang auf. Tai-Si sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich verbiete jedem der nicht 17 oder schon über 50 ist, seine Seele an mich zu binden und mit in den Kampf zu ziehen. Es ist mein Wunsch, als Erbe Gryffindors, dass die Bruderschaft weiterhin besteht und den Kampf zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt weiter zu führen, wenn wir scheitern oder nicht mehr sind. Dies erbitte ich nicht um meinet Willen, sondern um der Menschheit Willen." "Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist, werden wir ihn akzeptieren. Aber das reduziert unsere Kräfte auf 300 Männer." "300 Männer sind mehr als ausreichend." "Ihr habt es gehört. Jeder der nicht mitgeht, verlässt bitte die Halle."

Nach dem alle Tai-Sis Befehl folge geleistet hatten, begann das Ritual. Es dauerte bis zum späten Nachmittag, bis das Ritual beendet war und es bereitete Harry Unbehagen, dass so viele Menschenleben von seinem Schicksal abhingen. „_Sie wissen worauf sie sich einlassen, genau wie deine Freunde. Sie alle kennen die Risiken und gehen sie freiwillig ein. So auch Sirius. Auch er kannte die Gefahr, doch er hat sie unterschätzt und musste eine hohen Preis dafür zahlen. Aber denk daran, es gibt schlimmere Dinge als den Tod. Und glaub mir Sirius hätte sich keinen anderen Tod gewünscht, als ihm Kampf zu fallen, den er für dich gekämpft hat._" Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste das Sera recht hatte. Harry wechselte das Thema. „_Wo sollen wir den bitte 300 Männer unterbringen." „Auf Gryffindor Castle." „Und wie sollen wir dorthin kommen." „Ganz einfach. Du erzeugst ein Portal dorthin." „Dazu müsste ich aber wissen, wo das ist und ich gerade zum ersten Mal davon gehört." „Ich werde dir zeigen, wohin du das Portal öffnen musst._"

Um 7 Uhr abends standen die 300 Männer bereit und sie hörten nicht auf Harry zu erstaunen. Sie alle hatten keinen Privatbesitz, außer der Kleidung, die sie trugen und ihrer dünnen Matratzen auf denen sie schliefen. Sie lebten wirklich nur für den Kampf. Harry öffnete das Portal und trat hindurch. Kaum trat er auf der anderen Seite heraus, erschien mit einem „Plopp" ein Hauself neben ihm. "Willkommen zu Hause, Meister" quiekte der Hauself. " Wer bist du?" fragte Harry verwundert. "Mein Name ist Dobbs, Meister. Ich bin der Leiter der Hauselfen, Herr." "Freud mich dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Wie viele Elfen arbeiten hier?" "Euch dienen 11 weitere Hauselfen, Meister." "Hör auf mit diesem Meister-Blödsinn oder ich guck mich nach einem neuen Leiter der Hauselfen um. Nennt mich Harry" warnte ihn Harry. "Wie ihr wünscht, Mei... Harry" korrigierte sich Hauself. "Hör mal, ich weiß, dass kommt ziemlich plötzlich, aber ich habe für die nächste Zeit 300 Gäste. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch um sie kümmert. Ich werde leider nicht viel Zeit hier verbringen können." "Es ist uns eine Freude, Me... Harry." „Plopp" und der Elf war verschwunden. "Gut." Harry wandte sich den Mönchen zu und sagte "Fühlt euch hier wie Zuhause." "Dobbs" „Plopp" und der Hauself erschien wieder neben Harry, "wie viel Uhr haben wir?" "Es ist kurz nach 11 Uhr, Harry." "Wunderbar, bitte führ mich durch das Schloss."

Das Schloss war riesig, es war kein Problem hier 300 Männer zu beherbergen, doch es lag in Wales und weit abgeschieden von allen Menschen. Ein Problem, um das sich Harry später kümmern würde. Kurz vor 12 Uhr begab er sich in den Raum, wo er angekommen war und schloss das Portal nach China und apparierte zum Grimmauld Place Nummer 12.

* * *

Das war es schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es war keine zu große Qual, bis hier hin zu kommen und wenn doch, danke, dass ihr sie auf euch genommen habt. 

Bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly. >>>Nicht vergessen: "Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors" lesen :-)


	3. Kapitel 3: Am Grimmauld Place

**AN: **Hi, Leute. Dies hier ist eines der schlechtesten Kapitel in meiner Story, aber ich sollte aufhören die Qualität der Kapitel zu bewerten, da es anscheinend immer Leute gibt, die doch noch etwas Gutes daran finden. In diesem Sinne, vielen Dank an alle die die letzten beiden Kapitel gelesen haben und immer noch an Bord sind und mein besonderes Dankeschön an die Reviewer.

**P.S: **An alle die Probleme haben meine überarbeitete Version zu finden. Es gibt auf dieser Seite eine Suchmaschine unter dem Punkt Search. Die öffnet man und tut folgendes: Search > Story by Title auswählen > "Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors" eintragen > "Go" anklicken > Dem unten angebenen Link folgen. Alternativ könnt ihr auch über meine Profil-Seite gehen (Link dazu steckt im Namen bei der Angabe des Autors)

So, an alle die sich als Idioten abgestempelt sehen: Nehmt's nicht persönlich, ich bin auch einer. ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 3: Am Grimmauld Place**

Harry erschien in dem Raum, den er im letzten Jahr mit Ron geteilt hatte. Wie erwartet war niemand da. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand machte er sich unsichtbar und unhörbar und verließ den Raum in Richtung Küche.

Als er an der Tür zur Küche angekommen war, hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen. Es waren nicht die fröhlichen Stimmen die er erwartet hatte, sondern sie klangen ernst und niedergeschlagen.

Mit einem weiteren Wink machte er die Tür durchlässig und schritt durch, ohne sie zu öffnen. Alle waren da. Die Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore und Hermine. Harry blickte nur in betrübte Gesichter. "Wenn Harry nicht bald zurückkommt, haben wir ein Problem." Gab Mad-Eye von sich. "Harry hat gesagt, dass er heute wieder kommt, also wird er auch heute wiederkommen." Sagte Hermine, doch keinem entging der Zweifel in ihrer Stimme. Harry beschloss ihren Trübsinnigkeit zu zerschlagen und hob die Unsichtbarkeit auf.

"Warum so wenig Vertrauen in mich?" "Harry!" schreien mindestens 5 verschiedene Leute und Harry fand sich in der Umarmung von Molly, Hermine, Ron und zur seiner Überraschung auch Ginny wieder. Nachdem Harry sich aus der Umarmung befreit hatte und sich umsah, sah er überall erleichterte Mienen, nur Moody fragte argwöhnisch "Wer sagt uns das du der richtige Potter bist, hä?" Harry lächelte und griff hinter sich, um sein T-Shirt aus zu ziehen. Er zeigte allen das Schwert, das in seinem Körper eingefasst war. Er legte seine Hand über den Griff und hielt Sekunden später Sera in seiner Hand. "Nun ja, weil niemand anderes in der Lage wäre dieses Schwert zu führen." "Warum sollte niemand dieses Schwert führen können außer dir, Potter?" fragte Moody weiterhin misstrauisch. "Dies war das Schwert Gryffindors und nur ein Nachfahre von ihm kann es führen." "Er hat Recht, Alastor." warf Dumbledore ein "Außerdem habe ich Harry das Schwert selbst geschickt und kein Doppelgänger wüsste vom Grimmauld Place. Aber mich würde trotzdem interessieren, wie du hier rein gekommen bist, ohne das ich oder Mad-Eye dich bemerkt haben."

"Ganz einfach. Ich bin rein apperiert, habe einen Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber auf mich gewirkt und bin runter geschlichen. So einfach." "Harry, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass Alastor und ich Möglichkeiten haben, solche Sachen aufzuspüren." "Ja, aber was Sie nicht wissen ist, dass ich Möglichkeiten habe meine Entdeckung zu verhindern" sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Harry, wo warst du? Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen gemacht" sagte Hermine im besorgtem Tonfall. "Ich habe mich auf meinen Kampf mit Tom vorbereitet und dabei mächtige Verbündete gefunden. Aber was ist geschehen während ich fort war? Ihr wirkt müde." Dumbledore machte ein trauriges Gesicht und erklärte es.

"Es sind die Dementoren. Voldemort hat einen Weg gefunden sie zu vermehren. Nachdem sie vor einer Woche Askaban überrannt haben, überfallen sie jetzt fast jede Nacht ein Muggeldorf. Wir sind zu wenige, um sie aufzuhalten. Die Zahl der Geküssten geht in die Tausende." Harrys Miene verdunkelte sich bei jedem Wort Dumbledores. Als er geendet hatte, sah Dumbledore Harry an und schreckte zurück. Harrys Gesicht war eine wutverzerrte Maske und er strahlte eine Macht aus, die fast greifbar war. Harry drehte sich um und öffnete ein Portal nach Gryffindor Castle. "Katamitzu!", rief Harry durch das Portal und ein Mann erschien vor dem Portal. "Ja, Herr." "Katamitzu, suche 100 Männer aus und versammele sie in der Eingangshalle." "Jawohl, Herr." Harry schloss das Portal und drehte sich um. "Wo fanden die Angriffe statt?" Harrys Frage erzeugte keine Reaktion.

Dann brachte Arthur heraus. "Harry, was hast du vor und was für 100 Männer. Und warum nennt dieser Mann dich Herr." "Ich habe vor Dementoren zu jagen...", weiter kam er nicht, den er wurde von Mollys angsterfülltem Schrei unterbrochen. "Bist du des Wahnsinns Harry, selbst mit 100 Aurorern hättest du keine Chance gegen die Dementoren. Es sind über 500 von denen dort draußen." "Molly, die Aurorer sind Kindergartenkinder im Vergleich zu den Leuten, über die ich gebiete." "Was sind das für Leute, Harry, warum kannst du über sie gebieten?" "Es sind Mönche von der Bruderschaft des Greifen und ich habe eine Führungsposition inne, weil ich der Nachfahre Gryffindors bin. Aber sagt mir endlich, wo diese verdammten Angriffe statt gefunden haben?" Harry beschwor eine Karte Englands auf dem Tisch. "Wo?", fragte Harry ungeduldig und Moody zeigte auf 5 Punkte, alle in Zentral-England. Harry fuhr mit der Hand über die Karte und vergrößerte den Teil. "Dort", Harry zeigte auf ein großes Moor, "das ist die Stelle, wo die Dementoren sind. Albus, du hast eine halbe Stunde Zeit, alle Menschen die geküsst worden sind, an einen Ort zu bringen." Er verschwand und ließ seine Freunde, verstört zurück. Eine ganze Weile sagte niemand etwas, alle waren überfordert mit dem, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Dumbledore entfuhr ein erleichterter Seufzer. "Es gibt endlich Hoffnung für die Seite des Lichts." "Hoffnung? Harry ist vollkommen übergeschnappt und du sprichst von Hoffnung?" schrie Molly kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und sagte "Molly, hast du es nicht mitbekommen? Harry ist stark geworden. Glaub mir Molly, Harrys Stärke übersteigt deine Vorstellungskraft bei weitem." Molly gab ihm einen entrüsteten Blick und wollte zur einer Antwort ansetzten, doch Dumbledore schnitt ihr das Wort ab "Außerdem sind anscheinend die Gerüchte über die Bruderschaft war." "Was ist diese Bruderschaft des Greifen und was hat Gryffindor damit zu tun?" meldete sich Tonks zu Wort. "Die Bruderschaft ist eine legendäre Organisation in Asien. Es sind Magier die, die Kampftechnik des Shao-Lin von den Muggel übernommen haben und ihre Magie dazu einsetzen ihre Körper gegen jedweden Schaden zu schützen." "Willst du damit sagen, Flüche können ihnen nichts anhaben." sagte Remus.

Dumbledore nickte nur. "Aber was können sie gegen Dementoren tun?" fragte Tonks. "Das weiß ich nicht", gab Dumbledore zu, "aber ich weiß, dass die Dementoren ihnen nichts antun können. So und jetzt werde ich sehen, was ich für Harry tun kann."

Auch er verschwand.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit, als seine Freunde anfingen zu diskutieren, traf Harry sich in der Eingangshalle von Gryffindor mit seinen Leuten. 

Er öffnete ein Portal in die Nähe des Moores und schritt, gefolgt von 100 Mönchen, durch das Portal. Nach 5 Minuten fand Harry die Dementoren. Es waren wirklich Hunderte, aber das sorgte Harry nicht. Sein Blick galt den drei Todessern, die in der Mitte der Dementoren standen und ihnen anscheinend Befehle gaben.

Harry errichtete ohne Probleme ein Anti-Apperations-Feld über dem gesamten Arial. Dann streckte er seine Hände aus und verkrampfte sich als er flüsterte "Constructo aurum caelus". Als er geendet hatte, erschien eine Kuppel aus goldenem Licht die, die Dementoren umschloss und Harry bedeutete seinen Leuten mit einem Wink, anzugreifen. Erst gingen sie los, wurden immer schneller und durchstießen den goldenen Schild und begannen das Massaker unter den Kreaturen der Finsternis. Die Todesser versuchten zu fliehen, mussten aber erkennen, dass dies nicht möglich war. Fassungslos sahen sie zu, wie die fremden Krieger den Dementoren ihre bloßen Hände in die schwarzen Herzen der Monster stießen und jedes Mal einen Dementor auslöschten. Die Furcht die, die Dementoren sonst nutzten, um ihre Feinde zur Verzweiflung zu treiben, schien bei den Kämpfern nicht zu wirken. Panik machte sich unter den Dementoren breit, aber sie waren unter der Kuppel gefangen und wurden gnadenlos vernichtet. Da bemerkten die Todesser eine Gestalt, die sich zielstrebig zu ihnen durchkämpfte. Von Furcht ergriffen, wandten sich die Todesser zur Flucht und rannten los, doch blieben wieder stehen, als eine Stimme hinter ihnen rief "Halt! Stehen bleiben, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist."

Die Stimme jagte ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken; sie war schneidend und über alle Maße autoritär, so dass sie keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Als die zitternden Todesser sich wieder umdrehten, sahen sie zu ihrem Entsetzen in das Gesicht eines Jungen. Der befahl ihnen "Richtet Tom aus, dass seine Zeit gekommen ist. Los verschwindet."

Mit einer herrischen Geste entließ Harry die Todesser und entfernte das Anti-Apperations-Feld. Die Todesser verschwanden mit einem 'Plopp'. Harry sah sich um. Alle Dementoren waren in der zwischen Zeit von den Mönchen vernichtet worden.

Da nahm Harry eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel war. Ein letzter Dementor versuchte sich hinter einem Felsens vor Harrys Blicken zu verstecken, doch das sonst unheimlich wirkende Flattern seines Umhangs verriet ihn. Harry zog Sera aus der kunstvoll verzierten Scheide, die ihm von Dobbs überreicht worden war und warf das Schwert durch den Stein hindurch, genau ins Herz der Kreatur.

Er streckte den Arm aus und Sera kam zurück geflogen und verschwand wieder in der Scheide. Harry ließ die Kuppel zusammenfallen und schritt zu seinen Brüdern.

"Katamitzu. Irgendwelche Verluste?" "Nein, Herr, nur einen Bewusstlosen. Er übernahm sich und konnte seine mentale Abschirmung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten."

Harry ging zum Bewusstlosen hinüber und weckte ihn wieder auf. Nachdem dieser die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und in das Gesicht von Harry geblickt hatte, warf er sich, wie von Sinne auf die Knie und sagte, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet "Herr, ich habe euch enttäuscht. Ich bitte euch. Nehmt mein Leben, um meine Ehre wieder herzustellen." Harry war geschockt vom dieser Bitte, doch fing sich schnell wieder. Er hatte in den 3 Wochen mit den Brüdern, viel über den ihre Lebensart gelernt. Er lächelte und forderte den Mönch auf sich zu erheben. Dann sprach er so laut, dass alle Mönche, die einen Kreis um ihn gebildet hatten, es hörten, "Dieser Mönch hier" er deutete auf den Bittstehler "hat mich heute 2 Mal enttäuscht. Das erste Mal, weil er sich überschätzte und das zweite mal, weil er, anstatt seine Schmach einzugestehen und zu bereinigen, von mir verlangte, ihn den schnellen Weg der Erlösung, den des Todes, beschreiten zu lassen. Aber ich werden ihn härter bestrafen. Ab sofort soll dieser Bruder immer der Erste sein der meditiert und der Letzte sein der aufhört, um seine Grenzen kennen zu lernen. Des Weiteren verlange ich, dass dieser Bruder mindestens das 60. Lebensjahr vollendet, erst dann ist seine Schmach bereinigt. Und sollte sich jemals wieder einer von euch bewusst in Lebensgefahr begeben oder mich um den Tod bitten, vergesse ich mich. Ist das klar?", fragte Harry während er sich mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck umsah.

Als er überall nickende Gesichter sah, hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf und er sagte, "Gut, lasst uns zu unseren Brüdern zurückkehren und unseren Sieg feiern." Zurück in Gryffindor Castle befahl er seinen Hauselfen, die Mönche mit Butterbier bekannt zu machen. Dann verschwand er zum Grimmauld Place, er hatte den größten Teil des Unternehmens noch vor sich.

* * *

Wieder in der Küche angekommen, sah er in erwartungsvolle Gesichter. Letztlich konnte Ron die Spannung nicht mehr aushalten, "Und?" "Und, was?" fragte Harry zurück. "Na, hast du die Dementoren besiegt?" fragte Ron, der vor Anspannung zu Platzen schien. "Natürlich." "Wie viele Verluste?" fragte Mad-Eye. 

"Nicht einen einzigen." "Unmöglich." sagte irgendwer.

"Pah, die Dementoren sind erbärmliche Kreaturen. Die Furcht die sie verbreiten ist ein Witz. Ich hätte sie alleine Besiegen können." Den Moment suchte sich Dumbledore aus, um wieder zu kommen. "Ah, Harry, schon zurück? Ich habe veranlasst, dass alle Opfer der Dementoren nach Hogwarts gebracht werden. Aber verrate mir bitte, was hast du vor?" "Ich werde ihnen ihre Seelen zurückgeben." "Unmöglich!"

* * *

**Kurz und knapp:** Das war's! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, euer Daly 


	4. Kapitel 4: Hermine

**AN: **Guten Morgen, liebe Leser und Leserinnen. Ich bin heute Morgen in guter Stimmung (bzw. habe Langweile) und deshalb gibt's direkt Kapitel 4. Wie immer an dieser Stelle der Hinweis auf die Überarbeitung "Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors" und die Bitte ein Review zu hinterlassen. Danke für eure Aufmerskamkeit und viel Spaß beim lesen. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Hermine**

"Unmöglich!" Dieses Wort hallte durch den Raum, doch Harry tat es mit einem Wink ab. "Nichts ist unmöglich. Es geht nur, um Tun, oder nicht Nicht-Tun." Doch er redete trotzdem mit Sera. „_Sera, ich weiß, dass ich die Macht dazu habe, aber ich brauche etwas, um die Macht frei zusetzen. Glaubst du der Hass auf Voldemort wird ausreichen._" „_Nein, Hass ist der falsche Weg. Die explosionsartige Entladung der Magie, würde den Menschen schaden. Was wir brauchen ist Liebe. Sie setzt deine Macht sanfter und kontinuierlicher frei. Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Diskussion über Beziehungen._" Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Eines Abends hatten sie die Beziehungen zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden, auf der Basis der Ereignisse im Ministerium, zerlegt.

Durch Harrys Erfahrungen und Seras Menschenverständnis, waren sie zum Schluss gekommen, dass Ron und Hermine nicht zusammen passten. Sie stritten viel zu oft. Aber bei Luna und Ron hatte Sera gute Chancen gesehen. So auch Harry. Lunas Verhalten gegenüber Ron letztes Schuljahr war recht eindeutig gewesen. Auch bei Ginny und Neville waren sich beide ziemlich sicher. Immerhin hatte Neville, Ginny zum Ball eingeladen. Zu dem schien Neville selbstsicherer zu werden und Ginnys andere Beziehungen waren schnell vorbei gewesen.

Dann war Sera auf Harry und Hermine zu sprechen gekommen. Er hatte Harry gnadenlos jede Szene vorgeführt, an der er das Offensichtliche zeigen konnte. Hermine umarmt ihn vor seiner ersten Begegnung mit Tom. Hermine, wie sie sich sorgen macht. Hermine, wie sie ihn auf die Wange küsst. Bei dieser Erinnerung hatte Harry ein Kribbeln im Bauch verspürt. Er sah Hermine an, die neben Ginny saß. Sie sah zurück und da war es. Dieses starke Gefühl sie küssen wollen, sie zu umarmen. Ihm fiel auf, wie schön ihr Gesicht war. Und das wunderschöne braune Haar, das sie immer offen trug. Das T-Shirt das sie an hatte, ließ ihre weiblichen Rundungen erahnen. Harry fragte sich, warum er es nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte. Er bekam wieder das Kribbeln im Bauch. „_Sera, glaubst du das sie die Richtige ist?_" „_Du kennst die Antwort bereits._" Harry konnte förmlich das Grinsen auf Seras Gesicht sehen. Harry gab sich einen Ruck und ging auf Hermine zu und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Hermine schaute ihn überrascht und auch fragend an. "Hermine, ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." "Wozu?" Harry grinste, "Warts ab."

Er zog sie hoch und sie nickte ihm zu. Er wandte sich an Dumbledore. "Kommst du, Albus" und erschuf ein Portal nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore nickte und folgte Harry und Hermine durch das Portal.

* * *

Sie kamen in der großen Halle an. Es war ein trauriger Anblick. Jeder Meter war mit Seelenlosen Menschen bedeckt und es wurden immer noch mehr hinein getragen. Nach einer Minute kam eine alte Hexe auf Dumbledore zu und sagte "Das sind alle, Albus. Erklär mir nun endlich was das Ganze soll." Harry antwortete an seiner Stelle "Ich bin hier um die Seelen zurück zu bringen." "Unmöglich, nichts kann einen Kuss des Dementors rückgängig machen." 

Harry rollten mit den Augen und zog Hermine mit sich in die Mitte der Halle. "Wer ist der Verrückte, Albus?" fragte die Hexe. "Das, Agathe, ist die Hoffnung der Welt, der Junge-der-Lebt und der mächtigste Zauberer des Planeten." "Du beliebst zu scherzen." "Ha, dieser Junge macht Zauber aus dem Handgelenk, die mich meine ganze Kraft kosten würden. Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat, aber ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu Harry."

In diesem Moment forderte Harry, Hermine auf, die Augen zu schließen. Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick und tat dann wie ihr gesagt. Harry kratzte all seine Courage zusammen, beugte sich vor und küsste Hermine auf die Lippen. Die hielt die Augen geschlossen und erwiderte den Kuss erst langsam, dann immer heftiger. Auch Harry schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Glücksgefühl hin. Harry Blut kam in Wallung und auch seine Magie schlug hohe Wellen. Er spürte, wie sie seinen und auch Hermines Körper durchfloss.

Dann geschah es. Jeder, außer den Beiden, der bei Bewusstsein war, sog überrascht die Luft ein. Harry und Hermine erschienen von einem blass-blauem Licht umgeben zu sein und fingen an zu schweben. Nach und nach breitete sich das Licht aus und jeder Seelenlose wurde vom Licht eingehüllt. Es vergingen die Sekunden. Es geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Goldene Schemen schwebten durch die Decke und verschmolzen mit einem der Bewusstlosen. Nach einer Minute lösten sich die Lippen von Harry und Hermine und beide sahen sich in die Augen. "Wow!" entfuhr es Hermine. "Ja, wow." Harry blickte sich um und lachte erleichtert. Er hatte es geschafft, die Seelen zurück zu bringen. Die Halle war plötzlich lebendig und die Totenstille war verflogen. Familien fanden sich wieder und andere starrten ungläubig umher.

Harry nahm Hermine bei der Hand und ging zu Dumbledore und der alten Hexe zurück. Beide schienen verzweifelt zu versuchen ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. Schließlich stammelte die Hexe, "Unglaublich." "Ich dachte es sei unmöglich, oder nicht?" fragte Harry im scherzhaften Tonfall. "Harry, würdest du mir bitte in mein Büro folgen. Miss Granger darf dich selbstverständlich begleiten." Dumbledore machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Büro.

Dort angekommen, bot Dumbledore ihnen Erfrischungen an und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Harry, das war gerade eine umwerfende Machtdemonstration. Ich danke dir im Namen aller Betroffenen." "Der Dank gebührt nicht nur mir alleine." Er beugte sich zu Hermine hinüber und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und wollte seinen Kopf wieder zurückziehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest und forderte etwas mehr ein, was Harry ihr gerne gewährte.

Dumbledore zeigte sich geduldig und wartete, bis Harry sich endgültig von Hermine freimachte.

"Harry, ich habe zwei Angebote für dich. Bitte überleg gut bevor du mir antwortest. Erstens: ich finde keinen VgddK-Lehrer für die 5. bis 7. Klasse. Remus ist nur bereit, bis zur 4. Klasse zu unterrichten. Würdest du..." "Natürlich." "Gut, und zweitens: Willst du die Leitung des Orden des Phönixes übernehmen?" Schweigen. Harry sah auf seine Füße und ballte die Fäuste. Dann brach er die Stille.

"Ja, ich werde die Führung übernehmen und ich verspreche dir, Albus, dieses Mal wird es ein schneller Krieg." "Hervorragend. Ich werde für morgen ein Treffen einberufen. Aber behaltet bitte die Sachen, die wir gerade besprochen haben, für euch." Er blinzelte schelmisch. "Und nun wir haben noch zu feiern und zwar gleich drei Sachen. Der Sieg über die Dementoren, die Heilung der Geküssten und deinen Geburtstag, Harry."

Sie standen auf und Harry brachte sie, per Portal, zum Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Die Szenerie am Grimmauld Place hatte sich verändert. Als Harry und die beiden anderen ankamen, waren Tonks und Remus gerade dabei ein Banner mit der Aufschrift „Happy Birthday - Harry" an der Decke am befestigen und Molly schwank den Kochlöffel beziehungsweise den Zauberstab. 

Alle anderen waren damit beschäftigt den Raum wohnlicher zu gestalten. Nachdem sie die Anwesenheit von Harry bemerkten, kamen von überall "Herzlichen Glückwunsch" und "Alles Gute, Harry" geflogen und alle eilten auf Harry zu, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Für den Rest des Abends war Voldemort und der Krieg vergessen und alle feierten Harrys Rückkehr und Geburtstag.

Es gab nur einen Zwischenfall. Die Zwillinge ließen ihre Version eines Heimfeuerwerkes losgehen und weckten damit das Porträt von Miss Black. Zu der ihrem Pech, war Harry über die Unterbrechung der Party nicht sehr erfreut und beförderte sie mitsamt der dahinter liegenden Wand in die nächste Existenz.

Nach einem langen, innigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss ging für Harry ein ereignisreicher Tag zu Ende. Sein letzter Gedanke war, „_Als Hausherr muss ich eine kleine Neuverteilung der Zimmerverteilung vornehmen." „Wie wahr, wie wahr._", kommentierte Sera.

Den ganzen Vormittag des nächsten Tages, verbrachte Harry mit Hermine. Sie redeten über alles und ließen die Ereignisse seit ihrer ersten Begegnung bis zum heutigen Revue passieren.

Hermine berichtete ihm, dass sie auch sie schon die ganze Zeit ein komisches Gefühl hatte, wenn sie in Harrys Nähe war und das ihre Eltern sie immer damit aufzogen, dass sie von nichts anderem als Harry redete. Auch mit Krum hatte es nicht geklappt, weil sie die ganze Zeit über nur ein Thema hatte, Harry. Sie beichtete Harry auch, dass sie sehr enttäuscht gewesen war, dass er sie nicht zum Ball gebeten hatte. Harry entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er solange nicht gesehen hatte, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren.

Er gestand ihr, dass sogar Krum ihn gefragt hatte, ob er was mit ihr hätte. Er versprach ihr wider gut zu machen, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte ihr seine Gefühle ein zu gestehen. "Damit kannst du gleich anfangen" neckte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Harry schloss die Arme um sie und erwiderte ihren Kuss innig. Dann ließ sie ihre Zunge vortasten. „Oh man" dachte sie „das ist ganz anders, als in den Büchern die ich gelesen habe. Aber, nun ja, Bücher konnten auch nicht alles enthalten." Während des Kusses erkannte sie was bei Viktor gefehlt hatte. Leidenschaft. Und davon hat Harry mehr als genug. Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis sie sich von einander lösten. "Hermine, ich bin froh mit dir zusammen zu sein.", sagte Harry leise und sie spürte, dass es von Herzen kam. "Ich auch, Harry, ich auch" gab sie zurück.

"Hey, ihr Turteltauben." Beide sahen zur Tür, wo Ron stand. Harry bemerkte sofort, dass er mit der Situation nicht einverstanden war. Der Neid war ihm deutlich anzusehen "Was heißt ihr Turteltauben? Wir haben eine ernsthafte Beziehung, die auf tiefer Zuneigung aufbaut; und wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Ron wurde rot und sagte schnell "Es gibt Essen." und trat dann schnell den Rückzug an. Er wurde vom Lachen des Paares bis in die Küche verfolgt. "Harry, das war nicht nett." tadelte Hermine ihn. "Aber lustig." erwiderte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sie gingen Hand in Hand in die Küche.

* * *

**Nochmals Danke fürs lesen.** Bleibt mir treu und empfehlt mich weiter. Geklaut, aber es ist ein schöner Schlußsatz. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, euer Daly 


	5. Kapitel 5: Briefe

**AN: **Hallo, verehrte Leser und Leserinnen. Dieses Kapitel gibt's, und da bin ich zu erstem Mal ehrlich, weil ich mehr Reviews will. Viel Spaß!

** Eine Bitte an Andy**: Bitte les nochmal die ANs der letzten Kapitel durch und schick mir nochmal ein Review. Entweder denke ich an dir vorbei oder du hast etwas falsch verstanden. Danke!

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Briefe**

Dort saß Ron, immer noch die Entrüstung ins Gesicht geschrieben, am Tisch, Blick starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet. "Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" fragte Ginny, als Harry und Hermine eintraten. "Nichts, wir hatten nur einen kurzen Wortwechsel über Beziehungen.", antwortete Harry. Ginny lächelte wissend.

Nach dem Essen kam Dumbledore vorbei und brachte allen ihre Briefe von Hogwarts mit. Hermine stürzte sich auf ihre Prüfungsergebnisse. Sie riss den Umschlag auf und überflog den Brief. Dann brach sie zusammen und schluchzte, "Ich bin eine Versagerin." Harry eilte zu ihr, um sie zu trösten, doch als er den Brief aus ihrer Hand genommen hatte, brach er in lautes Gelächter aus und hielt sich die Rippen. Ginny funkelte ihn zornig an. "Was ist so lustig daran, dass deine Freundin heult, hä?" Harry, zuerst unfähig zu antworten, riss sich für einen Augenblick zusammen und brachte nur ein, "Sie hat...", Tränen standen Harry in den Augen, "Sie hat nur 1 Erwartungen Übertroffen...", Harry musste Luft holen, "Und sonst nur Hervorragend." Alle anderen glotzten Harry und danach Hermine ungläubig an, was Harry zu einem neuen Lachanfall veranlasste, in den diesmal auch, Ginny, Molly, Dumbledore, Remus und Tonks mir einstimmten.

"Hermine, wie ich dir schon Mal gesagt habe, du solltest dringend deine Prioritäten klären." sagte Ron zu Hermine und brach dann selbst in Gelächter aus. Hermine sah in zuerst böse an, lächelte dann verlegen und flüsterte Harry ins Ohr "Er hat ja Recht, ich sollte meine Prioritäten wirklich klären. Ab sofort hat mit dir Zeit verbringen Vorrang." "Wenn du mich dem Lernen vorziehst, muss es dir ja wirklich ernst sein, oder nicht?" "Das habe ich nicht gesagt. In Zukunft werde ich mit dir zusammen Lernen. Was hältst du davon?" Harry stöhnte auf. Nach dem sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatten, lassen auch Ron und Harry ihre Briefe. Harry las:

_ZAG-Ergebnisse Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Fach Bewertung ZAG bestanden  
_

_Astronomie Akzeptabel Nein_

_Geschichte der Zauberei Akzeptabel Nein_

_Kräuterkunde Erwartungen übertroffen Ja_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Erwartungen übertroffen Ja_

_Verteidigung gegen __die dunklen Künste __Hervorragend Ja_

_Verwandlung Erwartungen übertroffen Ja _

_Wahrsagen Schlecht Nein_

_Zauberkunst Hervorragend Ja_

_Zaubertränke Hervorragend Ja_

_Bitte wählen sie ihre Kurse für das nächste Schuljahr bis zum 13. August. Seien sie daran erinnert das sie nur Kurse belegen können, die sie mit Akzeptabel oder besser abgeschnitten haben. Die Lehrer behalten sich vor, die Aufnahme in einen Kurs zu verweigern. Astronomie, Geschichte der Zauberei, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Uralte Runen und Wahrsagen werden auf Grund der politischen Situation nur 2-stündig gegeben._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_Hogwarts_

„_Wow_", dachte sich Harry, „_6 ZAGs. Besser als ich gedacht hatte._" Er sah von seinem Zeugnis auf. Hermine hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und sah Ron über die Schulter. "Ich habe 6 ZAGs und du?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. Ron sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe es vermasselt. Ich habe nur ein Akzeptabel in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung, damit ist meine Aurorer- Karriere gestorben." sagte Ron niedergeschlagen. Nun war es Zeit für Hermine, ihm einen rein zu würgen. "Siehst du, hättest du mehr gelernt, wäre das nicht passiert." Ron drehte sich mit der Zornes- Röte im Gesicht in Richtung Tür und Harry rief ihm hinter her "Ron, ich prognostiziere der Muggelbeziehungs-Abteilung starkes Wachstum. Denk drüber nach." Ron sah ihn fragend an und ging weiter. Dann nahm Dumbledore Harry beiseite.

"Harry, ich muss dich noch fragen, was du heute Abend tun wirst?" "Ich werde den Orden des Phönix auflösen und ..." "Harry! Das kannst du nicht tun." "… und werde eine neue Organisation gründen, in die der Orden integriert wird. Es wird sich nicht viel ändern, außer das alles etwas größer wird. Ich werde den Hauptsitz auf Gryffindor Castle einrichten und auch so schnell wie möglich mit Tai-Si reden." "Wer ist Tai-Si?" "Tai-Si ist der Meister der Bruderschaft des Greifen." "Ich dachte, du wärst der Anführer der Bruderschaft." "Nein, ich habe als Erbe Gryffindors lediglich das Recht die Unterstützung im Kampf einzufordern und habe ein Mitsprache-Recht. Die Führung obliegt dem ältesten Bruder."

"Eine Frage noch, Harry. Wie bist du in dieser kurzen Zeit so mächtig geworden?" Harry enttarnte Sera, das er an seiner Seite verborgen getragen hatte. "Ich war schon immer so mächtig, doch ich lerne erst langsam diese Macht zu nutzen. Doch ich habe einen guten Lehrer." Harry deutete auf das Schwert. "Wie ist das möglich?" „_Sera, können wir Albus das zeigen, was du mir gezeigt hast?_" „_Ja, wiederhol die Prozedur wie normal und berühre ihn dabei._" Wortlos zog Harry sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und zog Sera. Er hielt es sich an die Brust und es verband sich mit seinem Körper, dabei packte er Dumbledore am Arm. Die Kühle und das Ziehen störten Harry nicht mehr, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Er stand wieder am See und Dumbledore neben ihm.

"Professor Dumbledore, darf ich ihnen Sera vorstellen. Geist des von Gryffindor erschaffenen Schwertes und mein Lehrmeister? Sera, das ist Albus Dumbledore. Aktueller Schulleiter von Hogwarts." "Sehr erfreut." sagten beide gleichzeitig und schüttelten sich die Hände. "Wo sind wir?" "Wir befinden uns an meinem Magiepool. Leider bin ich bisher nur in der Lage, kleine Mengen davon auf einmal zu nutzen. In der Gegenwart von Hermine ein wenig mehr." "Bist du in der Lage Tom zu besiegen?"

"Besiegen ist nicht das Problem, er hat mir und den Brüdern nichts entgegen zu setzten. Das Problem ist das töten. Ich habe bisher keinen Weg gefunden ihn endgültig zu beseitigen. Das heißt keinen akzeptablen Weg." "Was meinst du?" "Der Preis wäre zu hoch. Ich müsste Tom erlauben, meine Freunde zu töten. Die Wut würde meine Macht entfesseln und Voldemort wäre erledigt, inklusive des restlichen Planeten." "Willst du damit sagen deine Macht reicht aus, um Planeten zu sprengen?" An diesem Punkt mischte sich Sera ein. "Professor, es gibt zwei Prophezeiungen die auf Harry zutreffen. Die eine die sie kennen und eine die besagt, dass jemand kommen wird der die Welten wieder eint und das Paradies neu erschafft oder die Erde in eine kleine Staubwolke, in der Weite des Alls, verwandelt." "Das heißt wir verlieren so oder so." stellte Dumbledore entsetzt fest. "Nicht unbedingt" brachte Harry sich wieder ins Gespräch "mir muss es nur gelingen Tom seine Macht zu entziehen, dann wird er so verwundbar sein wie jeder andere Mensch oder einen anderen Weg finden Riddle unschädlich zu machen. Wie Sie sagten, Professor, es gibt schlimmere Dinge als den Tod."

"Gut belassen wir es dabei." Er wandte sich Sera zu. "Es war mir eine Ehre.", Dumbledore deutete eine Verbeugung an und Sera erwiderte die Geste. Sie begaben sich in die reale Welt zurück. "Harry ich habe noch ein Anliegen. Fudge versucht sich wieder einzumischen. Er will, dass du dich am 23. August vor dem Zauberergamot einem Eignungstest unterziehst." Besorgnis zeigte sich in Dumbledores Gesicht, doch Harry fragte, "Wie alt muss man sein, um Minister zu werden?" "Man muss Volljährig sein. Warum fragst du?" "Wenn Fudge so weiter macht, wird bald ein neuer Minister gebraucht und wenn man mich fragen, werde ich nicht nein sagen." Das vergnügte Funkeln kehrte in Dumbledores Blick zurück. "Geh nicht zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht, der Minister ist auch nur ein Mensch. Ich verabschiede mich bis heute Abend. Auf Wiedersehen."

Dumbledore verschwand und Harry ging zurück zu Hermine, die mit Ginny redete. "Na, ihr beiden. Worum geht es?" "Harry, sieh nur. Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin." Ginny hielt ihm Stolz das Abzeichen hin. "Nun können wir Malfoy sein Verhalten letztes Jahr heimzahlen." "Ginny" empörte sich Hermine "Vertrauensschüler werden nicht ernannt, damit sie anderen schaden. Sie sollen die Ordnung waren." "Genau" mischte sich Molly ein "Ich will keine klagen über dich hören. Es ist eine Tradition in der Familie Vertrauensschüler zu sein. Respektiere das, nicht so wie Fred und George." "Aber Fred und George haben auch was auf die Beine gestellt bekommen." verteidigte Ginny ihre Brüder "Außerdem hast du mich noch nicht gefragt was ich mir wünsche, dafür dass ich Vertrauensschülerin geworden bin." Ginny und Molly begannen dieses Thema ausführlich zu diskutieren. Harry und Hermine entfernten sich ein wenig, um sich ungestört unterhalten zu können. "Was hast du mit Professor Dumbledore besprochen?" "Nichts was dich angeht. Noch nicht. Aber mir fällt ein. Was ist mit Kreacher geschehen?" "Er ist gestorben. Wir glauben Sirius Tod hat ihm den Rest gegeben." "Wahrscheinlich ist er vor Lachen erstickt." gab Harry bitter zurück, "Was ist mit Sirius letztem Willen?" "Er hat alles dir vermacht. Warte hier, ich hole den Brief den er für dich hinter lassen hat." "Lass nur" sagte Molly, die anscheinend die Diskussion mit Ginny beendet hatte "ich hole ihn schon."

Nachdem Molly die Küche verlassen hatte sah Hermine zu Harry auf. Er schien gefasst, trotzdem stand sie auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Sie fuhr zurück. "Oh, wie dumm von mir." entschuldigte sich Harry, hob sein T-Shirt hoch und nahm Sera aus seinem Körper. Er steckte es in die Schwertscheide und es verschwand. "Versuchen wir es noch mal?" fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Als Molly mit dem Brief zurückkam, fand sie beide in einer engen Umarmung mit zusammen geschweißten Lippen vor. Ginny sah ihnen verträumt zu. Sie räusperte sich. Keine Reaktion. Sie räusperte sich lauter. Vergeblich. "Wann heiratet ihr?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll mit lauter Stimme. Die Lippen trennten sich und beide drehten die Köpfe zu ihr um. Ginny schreckte hoch, als wäre sie aus einem schönen Traum geholt worden. Harry nahm den Brief von Molly entgegen und brach das Siegel.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn du das liest bin ich Tod, nicht auffindbar oder habe meinen Verstand verloren. Bla... Bla.. Bla. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich… Bla… Bla.. Bla. Dein Leben geht weiter...Lebe Wohl,_

_Sirius_

Als Harry die Augen vom Brief nahm, konnte Hermine sehen wie er mit sich kämpfte. Er schwankte zwischen Trauer und Entschlossenheit. Die Entschlossenheit behielt die Oberhand, wie Hermine erleichtert feststellte. Sie ging zu ihm und sie tauschten einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, hörte Hermine Harry flüstern "Bellatrix wird den Tag verfluchen, an dem wir uns Wiedersehen." Dann sagte er laut "Ich gehe trainieren" und verschwand nach oben.

Im vierten Stock fand er, was er gesucht hatte. Der Raum von Sirius. Er war dunkel und verstaubt. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein großes Bett. Dazu ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und Wandschränke aus dunklem Holz waren alles an Einrichtung. „_Nicht sehr einladend_" dachte Harry und ließ den meisten Staub am Boden verschwinden. Er setzte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und meditierte. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie und ließ sie wirken. Er versuchte so viel, wie möglich heraus zu kitzeln, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

* * *

„Harry ist mein Freund. Harry ist mein Freund. Harry ist mein Freund. Endlich nach all den Jahren am Ziel" wiederholte Hermine den ganzen Weg die Treppe hinauf, als sie ein paar Stunden später Harry sucht, um ihn zum Essen zu holen. „_Es ist unglaublich, ich gehe mit der berühmtesten und mächtigsten Person der Welt._" jubilierte Hermine innerlich. Dann fand sie den Raum in dem sich Harry befinden musste. Blaues Licht drang unter der Tür hindurch. Sie hatte gedacht nach den Ereignissen in der Schule könnte sie nichts mehr schocken, doch was sie sah, als die Tür öffnete, haute sie von den Socken. Der ganze Raum war in ein blaues Licht getaucht und die Luft schien vor Magie zu knistern. "Muuuuhhhh!" Sie traute ihren Augen nicht; eine Kuh flog an ihr vorbei und verwandelte sich im Flug in einen Schreibtisch. 

An diesem schwebte, in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, ein Stuhl vorbei und der wurde plötzlich zu einem Herz. Dann sah Hermine das Bett. Es drehte sich um die eigene Achse und zwar abwechselnd um seine horizontale und seine vertikale. Ihr wurde vom zu sehen schlecht. In der Mitte schwebte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen.

Dann erlosch das Licht und die Gegenstände nahmen wieder ihren angestammten Platz ein. Harry schritt lächelnd auf sie zu legte die Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu einem langen Kuss an sich heran. "Aber... Aber..." stotterte Hermine, nachdem sie einen Schritt zurück getreten war, "Aber Professor Flitwick hat gesagt..., hat gesagt, es ist unmöglich mehrere Objekte in verschiedene Richtungen zu Levitieren. Und daran sie dabei noch zu verwandeln, hat er bestimmt noch nicht gedacht. Außerdem stellt ihn alle Büchern das man sich nicht selbst Levitieren kann." "Das stimmt nicht. Dort steht nicht, dass es unmöglich ist sich selbst zu Levitieren, sondern nur dass keinen Zauberer gibt der genug Kraft besitzt, um es zu tun. Jedenfalls gab es bisher keinen mehr."

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an, er konnte förmlich die Gedanken sehen. „In den Büchern steht es ist unglaublich anstrengend sich selbst zu Levitieren. Harry levitiert sich selbst, drei Gegenstände und verwandelt sie während dessen. Schlussfolgerung: Oh, mein Gott" Hermine fiel in Ohnmacht, doch Harry fing sie, Dank seiner ausgezeichneten Reflexe, auf. "Wir sollten runter zum Essen gehen" sagte Hermine atemlos, nachdem Harry sie wieder erweckt hatte. "Und Harry. Wenn du mich noch einmal so schockst, musst du dir eine neue Freundin suchen." "Hermine. Ich will niemals mit einer anderen Frau zusammen sein als dir." Hermine traten Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. "Ach, Harry. Lass uns nach unten gehen, sonst machst du mir noch einen Heiratsantrag." Harry klopfte seine Taschen ab und sah sie dann entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich habe im Moment keinen Verlobungsring bei mir, aber ich werde es nachholen. Versprochen." Beide lächelten sich an und dann gingen sie Hand in Hand nach unten. Auf dem Weg, nahmen sie noch Fred und George mit. Als Fred und George sahen, dass das Paar Händchen hielt, fasten sie sich auch an den Händen und alberten rum. Ein Blick von Harry, erinnerte sie daran, dass sie gerade dabei waren sich mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt anzulegen. Die Hände verschwanden in den Hosentaschen, aber ihr Grinsen blieb.

* * *

Kommt euch das auch alles so schrecklich platt vor wie mir oder ist das nur eine Anwandlung von mir? Jedenfalls danke, dass ihr es gelesen habt. Live long and in prosper, vulkan saying (Ach, ich liebe Zitate ;-) ) Bye, euer Daly 

**P.S. **Sollte sich jemand wundern, warum ich mich immer selbst so runterputze, folgender Versuch der Erklärung: Meiner Theorie zu folge, besteht zwischen Rumheulen und Erfolg eine positive Korrelation. Je mehr man sich selbst und seine Arbeit runtermacht desto besser ist das Ergebnis. Das klappt bei mir bei jeder Klausur. ;-) (Wobei ich da auch eine negative Korrelation zwischen Lernen und der entsprechenden Note herstellen könnte :-) )


	6. Kapitel 6: Die neue Ordnung

**AN: **Hallo Leute, ich spar mir diesmal jeden Kommentar, da eh keiner meine ANs liest. ;-)  
**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 6: Die neue Ordnung**

Nach dem Essen, bei dem schon viele Ordensmitglieder anwesend waren, wollte Molly die Kinder hinaus schmeißen, aber Harry hielt sie zurück. Unverständnis zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht, als sie fragte "Und was gibt dir das Recht mich daran zu hindern meine Kinder fort zu schicken?" "Ich hindere dich nicht daran sie fort zu schicken, ich bitte dich lediglich ihnen zu erlauben hier zu bleiben." Ginny, Hermine und Ron guckten Harry schief an. "Und warum glaubst du, dass ich dir erlaube hier zu bleiben?" Harry lachte und antwortete "Molly, du hast MIR in MEINEM Haus gar nichts zu befehlen und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, gehöre ich nicht zu deiner Familie."

Alle folgten gebannt der Auseinandersetzung. "Aber du bist noch ein Kind und Kinder dürfen bei Ordertreffen nicht zugegen sein." spielte sie mit einem triumphierend Lächeln ihren letzten Trumpf aus. "Pah, Molly es hat ein paar Entwicklungen gegeben die, die Ausgangslage etwas ändern. Warte es ab." Harry drehte ihr den Rücken zu, um zu zeigen, dass für ihn die Diskussion beendet war. Molly sah sich nach Unterstützung um. Vergeblich. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass alle darüber schmunzelten, dass sie den Kürzeren gezogen hatte. Wütend wandte sie sich Ron und Ginny zu "RAUS!". Die beiden protestierten. Harry rief ihnen über die Schulter zu "Geht nur, aber nicht zu weit weg." Ron und Ginny verließen die Küche und Hermine folgte ihnen aus Sympathie.

Kurz danach kamen Snape und Dumbledore herein gerauscht. Nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt war, erhob sich Dumbledore. "Meine Freunde, heute ist das wichtigste Treffen, das der Orden je hatte." Die anderen Mitglieder warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu. "Ich trete heute von meinem Posten als Leiter des Ordens zurück..." Aufruhr entstand unter den 40 Personen. Nachdem Dumbledore sich wieder Gehör verschafft hatte, fuhr er fort. "Aber ich habe bereits eine Nachfolger gefunden." "Wen?" fragten mindestens 10 Personen. "Mich!", sagte Harry und stand auf. Der Raum füllte sich mit protestierenden Ausrufen. "Ein Kind. Auf keinen Fall!" "Niemals!" "Potter!" Dumbledore gelang es dieses Mal nicht, die Ordnung wieder herzustellen.

Da verschaffte sich Harry selber Ruhe. Er holte aus und schlug auf dich Tischplatte. Es war aber nicht der Knall, der für Ruhe sorgte, sondern die Tatsache, dass sich der massive Eichentisch, der Länge nach spaltete. In die Totenstille hinein sagte Harry "Jeder dem es widerstrebt sich mir unter zu ordnen, steht es frei zu gehen. Wer selber meint ein besserer Anführer zu sein, soll sich mit mir duellieren." Harry blickte herausfordernd in die Runde. Snape meldete sich als erster. "Potter, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du einem von uns gewachsen bist?" Ehe er sich versah hing Snape an der Decke und der Stuhl auf dem er die Sekunde vorher gesessen hatte, hatte sich in einen Speer verformt und schwebte langsam in Richtung Herz, oder vielleicht Richtung Lunge, er würde es wissen, wenn der Speer ihn durchbohrte. Die Spitze durchstieß den Stoff seines Umhangs und er spürte etwas ... nun ja, ... weiches. Er starrte zu Harry hinüber, wie auch alle anderen. Dann war der Speer verschwunden und Snape fiel herunter. Er landete zwar unsanft, aber doch weich, da sein Umhang mit Watte gefühlt war.

"Was war das gerade, Harry?", fragte Bill vorsichtig. "Nun ja, ich habe Professor Snape an die Decke levitiert, seinen Stuhl in einen Speer verwandelt und ihn dann auf den Professor zu schweben lassen und ihn, als er auftraf, in Watte verwandelt. Wo ist euer Problem?" "Ohne Zauberstab. Beeindruckend." ließ Tonks vernehmen. "Noch irgendwer der meint ich bin nicht gut genug, um Professor Dumbledore zu ersetzen?" Kingsley Shacklebolt erhob sich. "Ich würde gerne sehen, wie du dich in einem Duell schlägst."

Harry machte eine auffordernde Geste in den freien Bereich der Küche. "Professor, könnten sie eventuellen Schäden vorbeugen und Charlie, hol bitte Ron und die anderen rein. Danke sehr." Nachdem alle anwesend waren und Dumbledore einen Schutzschild errichtet hatte, deutete Harry Kingsley an, zu beginnen. Der verschenkte keine Zeit und ließ eine Unmenge von Flüchen auf Harry niedergehen. Harry tat augenscheinlich gar nichts, fuhr aber ins Geheim seine Schilde auf das Maximum hoch. Die Zuschauer waren baff. Alle kannten Shacklebolt als guten Duellanten, doch nichts was er tat schien Harry in irgendeiner Weise zu Schaden. Nach einer Minute reichte es Harry. Er apperierte hinter Kingsley und schickte ihn mit einem Handkanten-Schlag zu Boden.

Harry erweckte ihn sofort wieder und half ihm auf. "In der Tat. Sehr beeindruckend. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein auf ihrer Seite zu kämpfen." Nachdem sich alle wieder an den, mittlerweile reparierten Tisch gesetzt hatten, begann Harry. "Nachdem wir die Hackordnung geklärt haben, können wir uns den wichtigen Dingen zuwenden. Punkt eins: ich werde den Orden auflösen..." Wieder wurden Proteste laut, doch Harry schnitt sie ab. "...Und dafür den Bund des Lichtes gründen, der an die Stelle des Ordens tritt. Ich plane diese Organisation jedem Zauberer zugänglich zu machen, der bereit es gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen." "Das wird Spionen eine breite Angriffsfront bieten!" gab Moody zu bedenken. "Keine Sorge, ich werde einen Weg finden, dieses Risiko zu mindern. Des Weiteren werde ich Kontakte zu den Muggel aufnehmen." "Warum das?" fragte Arthur interessiert. "Ich beabsichtige unsere Welt mit der Muggelwelt zu vereinen, wie es prophezeit wurde."

"Bist du verrückt? Das kannst du unmöglich ernst meinen!" schrie Hestia Jones. "Keines Wegs. Ich denke, dass uns die Elite-Soldaten der Muggel gute Dienste leisten werden. Ihre Waffen können verheerend sein." "Ach ja? Ich denke ein guter Fluch ist immer noch effektiver." "Dann sieh her." Wieder schindete Harry Eindruck. Mit der einen Hand verwandelte er seinen Stuhl in ein Gewehr mit langem Lauf und Zielfernrohr und mit der anderen verlängerte er die hintere Seite der Küche, bis er eine Distanz von 1000 Meter geschaffen hatte und beschwor eine kaum zu sehende Zauberer-Attrappe, als Ziel. Remus lachte und Moody grinste. "Was ist los?" fragte Ron, der neben Lupin stand. "Die Attrappe ist Dolores Jane Umbridge." erwiderte Remus.

Nachdem Sera ihm von der anderen Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, hatte Harry sich ausführlich mit den Waffen der Muggel beschäftigt. Er hob das Scharfschützen-Gewehr vom Typ Artict Warfare/ Magnum auf und legte an. Er drückte ab. Es gab einen Knall. Und dann für eine Sekunde, nichts. Plötzlich explodierte der Kopf der Attrappe. "Zufrieden?" fragte Harry Hestia, die mit offenem Mund da stand. "Was... Was... war DAS?" stammelte sie. "Das war eine Muggelwaffe mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber und einem Explosionszauber auf der Munition, aber den Variationen mit Zaubern sind kaum Grenzen gesetzt. Und die Muggel haben noch bessere Sachen, als das. Außerdem können sie damit besser umgehen." Er verwandelte die Waffe zurück und gab dem Raum seine normale Form wieder.

"Aber zurück zum Thema, denn bis wir uns den Muggeln zeigen, kann noch Zeit vergehen. Zum Bund des Lichtes. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens dabei bleiben. Des Weiteren werde ich die Bruderschaft eingliedern. Mit den Mönchen auf unserer Seite, werden wir ungefähr 500 Mann sein. Das sollte genügen um Voldemort in Schach zu halten. Wie verhält sich Tom, Snape?" "Ich habe leider etwas an Einfluss eingebüßt, deshalb komme ich nicht mehr direkt an ihn heran. Was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann ist, dass der dunkle Lord weiterhin Truppen rekrutiert und das der Zulauf groß ist. Er hatte die Riesen auf seiner Seite. Wie es um die Werwölfe, die Vampire oder die Drachen steht kann ich nicht genau beurteilen, aber ich fürchte, er hat sie so gut, wie überzeugt. Die Hauptstütze seiner Armee bilden immer noch die Dementoren. Ich konnte immer noch nicht herausfinden, wie er sie vermehrt oder wo sie sich aufhalten. Was ist, Potter? Was gibt es bei solchen Nachrichten zu Grinsen."

Während des Berichtes hatte sich ein Lächeln in das Gesicht der Leute gestohlen, die auf Harrys Party waren. "Haben sie es nicht gehört? Harry und die Bruderschaft haben die Dementoren vernichtet." sagte Ginny. "Was? Wie? Wann? Und warum sind überhaupt die Kinder hier?" fragte Snape verdattert. "Ich habe die Dementoren erledigt, mit Hilfe der Bruderschaft und einem alten Zauber, und zwar gestern. Und Ron, Hermine und Ginny sind hier, weil ich das Mindestalter, für den Eintritt in den Bund des Lichtes, auf 14 Jahre festlege." Molly blickte ihn zornig an, sagte aber nichts. Dafür fragte Daedalus Diggel "Von was für einer Bruderschaft reden sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

"Ach ja, für alle die nicht bei meiner Rückkehr dabei waren. Die Bruderschaft des Greifen, ist eine Organisation in China, die von Godric Gryffindor, meinem Vorfahren, gegründet wurde. Die Mönche haben geschworen, zu helfen, sollten sie darum gebeten werden. Im Moment unterstehen mir 300 Männer, die keinen Todesser der Welt zu fürchten brauchen. Sie befinden sich auf Schloss Gryffindor, was auch unser neues Hauptquartier sein wird." "Schloss Gryffindor? Ich dachte es wäre verschollen." Sagte Elphias Doge.

"Es war. Nun habe ich es wieder in Besitz genommen. Professor Dumbledore, ich muss sie bitten, Kontakt zum Ministerium aufzunehmen. Ich werde von Gryffindor Castle aus, Portale in alle wichtigen Institutionen einrichten. Namentlich Askaban, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, St. Mungo und das Zaubereiministerium. Diese Plätze werden von den Brüdern bewacht werden, plus die Winkelgasse. Wenn Fudge dagegen ist, ignorieren wir ihn und machen weiter, wie geplant." "Harry, ich weiß, dass du keine hohe Meinung vom Minister hast, aber er ist trotzdem eine legitim gewählte Instanz. Du kannst in nicht einfach ignorieren." "Professor Dumbledore, ich schätze ihre Meinung, doch ich werde meine Pläne nicht von einer Pfeife, wie Fudge ruinieren lasse. Aber gut. Vereinbare ein Treffen, ich werde mir anhören, was er zu sagen hat, und ihn dann ignorieren, wenn er noch immer dagegen ist." Einige Ordensmitglieder lachten und Dumbledore resignierte. Das Treffen dauerte bis spät ihn die Nacht hinein und sie besprachen Strategien, Verteidigungs- und Angriffspläne und debattierten über die Erfolgsaussichten. Als Harry das Treffen beendete, waren alle überzeugt mit ihm den richtigen Anführer zu haben und sie waren guten Mutes den Krieg zu gewinnen. Nachdem alle gegangen waren, sprach Harry mit Katamitzu und Tai-Si, via Portal, über die aktuellen Entwicklungen und sein weiteres Vorgehen. Dann schlief er, mit einem Bild von Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge, glücklich ein.

* * *

**Danke fürs lesen, **euer Daly**  
**


	7. Kapitel 7: Träume und Erinnerungen

**AN: **Entfällt, weil es nichts zu sagen gibt, wobei dann doch etwas gesagt wurde, nämlich dass es nichts zu sagen gibt, was ja jetzt nicht mehr ganz stimmt, weil ja gesagt wurde, dass es nichts zu sagen gibt! ;-)**  
**

**An Maed: **Ich verstehe dein Review als Kampfansage! Ab sofort werde ich meine Anstrengung hinsichtlich der Überarbeitung verdoppeln, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass die andere Geschichte besser ist. Wenn du sagst, dass die Geschichte hier verständlicher ist, stimme ich dir sicherlich zu, aber wo sind deine Problem bei "Der Erbe Gryffindors"? Sollte dir etwas unklar sein, schick doch bitte ein Review, damit ich etwas Licht in die Sache bringen kann, wobei ich die Sache mit dem in Japan gelernten noch irgendwann erklären werde. Danke für dein anspornendes Review!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 7: Träume und Erinnerungen**

Zuerst träumte er von Hermine. Es war ein fantastischer Traum, doch er wurde unerwartet unterbrochen. Plötzlich sah er Voldemort und Sera im Gefecht. Beide kämpften verbissen und hieben mit den Fäusten auf den anderen ein. „_Moment, wenn Voldemort gerade kämpft, kann er seinen Geist nicht so effektiv schützen._"

Harry tastete sich die Verbindung entlang, die ihn über seine Narbe mit Voldemort verband und sich wie ein schwarzer Faden durch die graue Welt des Geistes zog. Dann war er da. Er stand vor einem gewaltigen gusseisernen Tor, das mit Schlangen-Ornamenten verziert war. Das Tor zum Geist von Salzar Slytherins Erben.

Harry bündelte all seine Macht und feuerte sie auf das Tor. Die erhoffte Wirkung blieb aus. _Hmm, wer am Tor so protz, spart bestimmt mit dem Rest_. Wieder konzentrierte sich Harry und ließ seine Magie frei, doch dieses Mal nicht aufs Tor, sondern auf die Außenwand des Geistes und es funktionierte. Ein großes Stück von Voldemorts Schutzwall brach weg. Nach 2 weiteren Angriffen hatte sich Harry einen Weg frei geschossen. Er betrat den Geist seines Erzfeindes.

Es war kalt. Eiskalt. Die Gedanken des bösesten Mannes der Welt erstreckten sich in zahllosen Gängen vor ihm. Er wusste die interessanten Sachen waren hinten zu finden. Im inneren, gut geschützt, doch er wollte es nicht übertreiben. Seine Legilimens-Fähigkeiten waren noch rudimentär und Sera würde Voldemort nicht ewig aufhalten können und für eine Begegnung mit Tom in seinem Geist war Harry noch nicht bereit.

Er öffnete wahllos Türen und sah Toms Erinnerungen.

Tom als Kleinkind beim spielen.

Toms 10 Geburtstag.

Seine Einschulung in Hogwarts.

Unterricht mit Dumbledore.

Tom wie er sich mit einem Mädchen unterhält.

Harry ging den Gang weiter hinunter. Dann öffnete er eine Tür und fand etwas Nützliches. Der junge Tom Riddle alleine in einem Tempel. Harry, der keine Ahnung von alten Religionen oder Sekten hatte, konnte es nicht genau einordnen, aber er tippte auf Ägypten. Vielleicht konnte Bill etwas damit anfangen, dachte er sich. Jedenfalls schien Riddle ein Ritual zu praktizieren.

Er kniete in einem Kreis aus kryptischen Zeichen und schien etwas zu intonieren. Dann griff er in einen Korb, der vor ihm stand und entnahm eine Schlange. Er ließ sich von ihr beißen und schaffte es gerade noch sie wieder in den Korb zu sperren, bevor er sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Trotz der Schmerzen fing er wieder an zu sprechen, doch Harry konnte es kaum hören und es schien keine Sprache zu sein, die er kannte. Nach einigen endlosen Minuten, so kam es Harry vor, hörte Tom auf sich zu krümmen und entspannte sich. Als er aufstand konnte Harry zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht sehen. Er sah erleichtert und zufrieden aus.

Anscheinend hatte das Ritual, Risiken in sich geborgen, doch er schien sein Ziel erreicht zu haben. Harry bemerkte, dass sich erste Anzeichen des Schlangengesichtes, das er als Lord Voldemort trug, schon abzeichneten, aber es schien noch ein langer Weg für den jungen Riddle zu sein. Harry zog sich zurück und begab sich wieder in seinen Geist.

Als er ankam, sah er wie Sera Voldemort niederrang und besiegte. Das Abbild Voldemorts löste sich auf. "Was ist geschehen während ich weg war?" "Wir haben weiter gekämpft und mit einem Mal wurde er schwächer. Irgendetwas muss seine Konzentration gestört haben." "Das war wohl ich. Ich bin in seinen Geist eingedrungen und hab mich ein wenig umgesehen." Sera starrte ihn entsetzt an, aber er fing sich wieder. "Harry, es war dumm. Mein Kampf mit ihm hätte kürzer sein können und dann hätte er dich erwischen können. Du weißt, dass er zu stark für dich ist."

Harry stand vor ihm, mit schuldigem Blick, als wäre er beim Stehlen erwischt worden. So stark er sich nach außen gab, innen war er immer noch der 16-jährige Junge, der solange missachtet und verletzt worden war. Sera wusste, dieser Junge war etwas Besonderes. Keiner konnte diese psychischen Qualen ertragen und dabei auch noch so stark werden, um andere zu schützen.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln, sagte er ihm sanften Ton. "Aber ohne deine Ablenkung hätte ich dieses Mal vielleicht den Kürzeren gezogen und das wäre um einiges fataler gewesen." Harry sah auf und die Schuld war aus den Augen gewichen und hatte dem Ergeiz platz gemacht. "Sera, wir müssen mein Okklumentik-Training intensivieren. Ich muss bereit sein, um mich Voldemort entgegen zu stellen und ihn aus meinem Geist heraus halten zu können. Wie du gesagt hast. Die Folgen wären verheerend, wenn er Erfolg hat." Sera war stolz, sogar mehr als sonst und diesmal nicht nur auf sich, sondern auch auf Harry. Vor noch nicht 4 Wochen hatte er ein Kind vorgefunden, das mit seinem Schicksal haderte und sich immer wieder fragte „Warum?". Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Voldemort hätte gewonnen.

Doch nun stand vor Sera der wahre Erbe Gryffindors. Ein Kämpfer, der immer bemüht ist sich zu entwickeln, um andere schützen zu können. Sera klopfte sich, im Geiste seines Geistes, selbst auf die Schultern. "Ja, wir sollten mehr trainieren, doch damit könne wir uns ein wenig Zeit lassen. Heute hat Voldemort alles eingesetzt was er hatte und du weißt was eine Niederlage für Kräfte kostet. Voldemort wird erst Mal ruhen müssen." Harry nickte. "Aber dein Leben kann nicht nur aus Kampf und Training bestehen, dazwischen musst du irgendwann leben. Ich hab da schon eine Idee."

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, beschwor er eine Illusion von Hermine. Harry wurde rot und sagte, um weiteren Ideen aus dem Weg zu gehen. "Ich sollte schlafen. Gute Nacht." Da Harry de facto die ganze Zeit am schlafen war, dauerte es nicht lange bis er weiter schlief und wieder von Hermine träumte.


	8. Kapitel 8: Auf Gryffindor Castle

**AN: **Hallo Leute! Heute gibt es mal ein Kapitel voller platter Witze und oberflächlichen Wortspielen. Wer alle findet und mir ein Review schickt bekommt 'nen virtuellen Keks! Viel Spaß!

**An Harry Black Potter:** Man könnte es nicht nur meinen, sondern das hier **_ist_** das Manuskript (jedenfalls mehr oder weniger)!

**An Mead: **Irgendwie enthält dein Review ein paar Widersprüche, imho. Die Sache mit den Sprüngen ist sicherlich nicht optimal, spiegelt aber die Entwicklung der Geschichte wieder und ich wüsste nicht wie es abstellen könnte. Ich werde mich bemühen die Kapitelanfänge etwas Leser-freundlicher zu gestallten. Danke für die Kritik

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8: Auf Gryffindor Castle**

Als Harry aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Der kleine Exkurs hatte seinen Preis gehabt, doch Hermine vertrieb die Müdigkeit. Zwar nicht in einem Augenblick, sondern mit einem langen Kuss, aber das war Harry nur recht. Er stimmte mit Sera überein, er brauchte mehr Zeit für Hermine. _Vielleicht sollte ich die Sache etwas langsamer angehen lassen. Rom wurde schließlich auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut. Die Muggel, der Gegenangriff und das Rekrutieren können warten, schließlich ist Voldemort so oder so erledigt._ Er machte während des Essens einen Zeitplan.

Heute: Trainieren, Gryffindor Castle besuchen, Trainieren.

Morgen: Trainieren, Gespräch mit Fudge führen, Portale einrichten.

23. August: Fudge zur Schnecke machen, Trainieren.

1. September: Nach Hogwarts fahren.

Jede freie Minute: Zeit mit Hermine verbringen!

Während er plante fiel im ein, dass er seinen Verwandten zugesagt hatte seinen Raum zu räumen. Er seufzte. "Was ist, Harry?" fragte Hermine. "Nichts, ich muss nur zum Ligusterweg meine Sachen holen." Er entschuldigte sich und verschwand. 2 Minuten später war er wieder da, mitsamt Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. Nachdem er alles auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte und zurück in die Küche kam fragte er "Wer will mit nach Gryffindor Castle?" Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George und Hermine kamen mit.

Nachdem er ihnen Katamitzu und Dobbs vorgestellt hatte und bei den Hauselfen das Mittagessen bestellt hatte, führte er seine Gäste herum. Sie waren erstaunt, gelinde ausgedrückt. Man könnte auch sagen, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Kinnladen unten hatten. Im Speisesaal angekommen, machten alle ihrer Freude Luft. "Harry, dürfen wir hier Urlaub machen?" "Harry, vermietest du mir das Turmzimmer?" "Harry bekomme ich eine Ritterrüstung?" "Harry, dürfen wir Ron in eine Ritterrüstung stecken und ihn von ganz oben die Treppe hinunter rollen lassen."

Um weiteren Anliegen vorzubeugen, bat Harry die Hauselfen das Essen aufzutragen. Wieder blieb seinen Freunden die Spucke weg und auch Harry hatte Mühe, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Sie alle kannten die Festessen auf Hogwarts, doch was Harrys Hauselfen an Speisen brachten war Vielfalt und Reichhaltigkeit nicht zu überbieten. Während des Essen unterhielt sich Harry mit Fred und George über den Scherzartikel-Laden der beiden. "Weist du, Harry, wir betrachten dich als Investor und wir können..." "...dir ganz im Vertrauen sagen..." "...das du deine Investition nicht zu bereuen brauchst." "Der Laden lief wie geschmiert und im Moment erholen wir uns..." "...denn die letzten Monate haben wir 18 Stunden am Tag gearbeitet,..." "...um den Bestellungen nachzukommen."

"Wunderbar, und was tut sich sonst so bei euch?" Beide Zwillinge grinsten. "Nichts..." "...was dich etwas angehen würde." Nachdem alle gesättigt waren, fragte Harry "Wollt ihr heute Nacht hier bleiben?" "JA!" antwortete es ihm. "Aber wenn du so wie so hier das HQ einrichtest, könnten wir dann nicht gleich hier bleiben?" fragte Tonks hoffnungsvoll. "O.K. wollt ihr solange hier bleiben wie ihr wollt?" "JAAA!" "Also gut. Dann schlage ich vor wir gehen zum Grimmauld Place. Dobbs!" „Plopp" "Ja, Herr" "Ich möchte, dass du, lass sehen, 1,2,3,4,5 Zimmer fertig machst und die Mastersuite zusätzlich. Einverstanden?" fragte er in die Runde.

Auf Ginnys, Rons, Freds und Georges Gesicht hatte sich ein breites Grinsen ausgebreitet und Remus, Tonks und Hermine waren rot geworden, als sie gemerkt hatten, dass er zwei Zimmer zu wenig geordert hatte. Trotzdem nickten sie alle. "Hervorragend, dann mal los."

Molly staunte nicht schlecht, als sie zurückkamen. Die Zwillinge, Ron und Ginny mit anzüglichem Grinsen und Remus, Tonks und Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf. "Was ist geschehen, Harry?" "Nichts, wir haben beschlossen, dass neue Hauptquartier zu beziehen. Wenn du willst bist du herzlich Eingeladen zu kommen. Aber das Kochen und Aufräumen übernehmen die Hauselfen."

"Gerne. Langsam kann ich dieses Haus nicht mehr sehen. Oh entschuldige, Harry, ich habe es nicht so gemeint." sagte sie schnell, als sie Harry betroffenen Gesichtausdruck sah. "Schon gut. Ich gehe meine Sachen holen." Er wandte sich zum gehen. "Harry! Was wird aus dem Haus?" "Ich werde einen Hauself hier hin schicken, um es in Ordnung zu halten. Ich werde schon noch Verwendung für das Haus finden." Er ging. Nachdem sie nach Gryffindor Castle zurückgekehrt waren und Harry weitere Zimmer für mehr eventuelle Gäste geordert hatte, machte sich jeder auf sein Zimmer zu beziehen.

Harry führte Hermine zur Mastersuite und lächelte, als er sah, wie das Blut wieder in Hermines Gesicht schoss, nachdem sie merkte, dass es im Zimmer nur ein Bett gab, auch wenn das Bett locker für 10 Personen Platz bot. Sie sah Harry entrüstet an. "Harry, findest du das nicht ein wenig ... übereilt?" Harry grinsen wuchs in die Breite. "Warum? Wenn du nicht mit mir in einem Bett schlafen willst, kannst du gerne am Boden schlafen. Ich beschwör dir sogar eine Iso-Matte und eine Decke." Hermine schlug ihm gegen den Arm. "Du bist fies. Wenn du so weiter machst, überlege ich es mir, ob ich deine Freundin sein will." Nun war es an ihr zu lachen, obwohl ihr Harry, der sie mit getroffenem Blick ansah, Leid tat. Doch Harry konterte hart. "Tu du nur. Es gibt genug Frauen auf der Welt, die mit mir zusammen sein wollen." Das traf Hermine tief, aber Harry beeilte sich den Schaden zu beheben. "Aber ich würde, von keiner anderen Frau, außer dir, etwas wollen."

Danach hellte sich Hermines Miene wieder auf und beide beugten weiteren verletzenden Worten vor, in dem sie sich selbst zum Schweigen brachten. Mit einem sehr langen Kuss. Ab dem Moment war beiden klar, dass keiner den anderen jemals freiwillig verlassen würden. "Hermine, ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch, Harry." Flüsterten sie sich gegenseitig ins Ohr. Dann begannen sie sich einzurichten. Als sie kurze Zeit später aus ihrem Zimmer traten, um sich zu den anderen zu gesellen, wartete Dobbs auf sie. "Harry, ich hatte bisher keine Zeit ihnen die Schatzkammer zu zeigen. Darf ich dies nun nachholen?"

Harry sah zu Hermine und sie nickte. "Zeig uns den Weg, Dobbs." Dobbs watschelte voraus und führte sie in den Keller des Schlosses. Er blieb vor einer massiven Tür aus Gold stehen. Auf der Tür prangte das Wappen Gryffindors, doch diesmal mit einem Greifen und nicht mit einem Löwen. Harry blickte Dobbs fragend an, als dieser keine Anstallten machte die Tür zu öffnen. Den fragenden Blick richtig deutend, sagte Dobbs, "Nur ein wahrer Gryffindor kann die Tür öffnen. Die Kammer an sich ist gegen jede bekannte Gefahr geschützt. Jemand der mit der Absicht hierhin kommt etwas zu entwenden, wird es bereuen."

Harry streckte die Hand aus und berührte die Tür. Sie schwank geräuschlos auf. Als sie eintraten wurden sie geblendet. Vor ihnen breitete sich eine Halle aus, die mit der großen Halle von Hogwarts verglichen werden konnte und sie war komplett mit Gold und Silber gefüllt. Galleonen, Schmuck, Waffen und Kunstgegenstände lagen teilweise geordnet, teilweise wahllos übereinander. Hermine und Harry schritten mit weit geöffneten Augen in die Mitte der Halle. "Harry, du musst der reichste Zauberer der Welt sein." "Ja, „ kam die schwache Antwort "ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es überhaupt soviel Gold auf der Welt gib."

Sie gingen, wie hypnotisiert, zur rechten Seite des Raumes und besahen sich die Schätze genauer. Sie sahen sich ungläubig an. Hermine öffnete eine goldene Truhe und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Harry trat zu ihr und sah, was sie so erschreckt hatte. Die Truhe war bis an den Rand gefüllt mit Diamanten, Saphiren, Topasen, Rubinen und Smaragden. Harry brachte nur raus "Was kostet die Welt und wann können sie liefern? Ich zahle auch bar." Es dauerte lange bis sie sich von der Truhe abwendeten und in verschiedene Richtungen gingen, um die Reichtümer weiter zu inspizieren.

An einer Wand fand Harry Schwerter. Klein, groß, lang, breit, einfach oder reich verziert, alles war dabei. Zwar kam keins von ihnen an Sera heran, aber Harry erkannte, dass alle Meisterwerke waren. Dann erregte eine schlichte hölzerne Truhe Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Als er den Deckel öffnen wollte sah er, dass die Worte „Liebe den Verrat, doch hasse den Verräter" eingearbeitet waren. Er hob den Deckel an. In der Truhe fand er Tarnumhänge, mindestens 5 und andere Geräte, die er nicht kannte.

Da erblickte er eine kleinere silberne Schatulle. Er nahm sie heraus und öffnete sie vorsichtig. In ihr waren 2 dünne durchsichtige Platten, in der Form von Kontaktlinsen. „_Ah_", ließ Sera vernehmen „_ich hatte sie fast vergessen. Harry, das ist, nach mir natürlich, die beste Kreation der 3 Gründer. Es sind magische Augenimplantate. Na los, mach schon. Setzt sie ein._" Harry nahm die Brille von der Nase und setzte sie ein. Er bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er spürte, dass die Implantate auf ein Mal durch seine Augäpfel wanderten und sich auf die Netzhaut legten.

„_Verdammt, Sera. Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können._" „_Stell dich nicht so an. Weichei._" „_Du hast gut reden. Sind dir schon mal feste Gegenstände durch empfindliche Teile getrieben worden?_" „_ICH bin geschmiedet worden. Was du was das heißt? Hitze, große Hämmer und kaltes Wasser. Also erzähl du mir nichts von empfindlichen Teilen._" „_Du warst doch noch gar nicht im Schwert, als es geschmiedet worden ist, alter Sack._" „_Ha, das war der besondere Witz von Godric. Er hat Helga und Rowenna überredet mich im Rohblock zu kreieren. Er war der Meinung, es würde mich abhärten. Darum habe ich sehr wohl er lebt, wie ich geschmiedet worden._"

Harry musste während Seras wehleidigem Vortrag lachen. „_Wer ist hier das Weichei. Wohl eher du, oder?_" „_Ach, halst Maul_." „_Rein technisch gesehen tu ich das die ganze Zeit. Weichei._" „_Dann behalt halt deine Gedanken für dich._" „_Rein theoretisch, behalte ich meine Gedanken für mich. Schließlich befindest du dich in meinem Geist._" Schweigen. Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Umfeld. Er stellte fest, dass er nun auch ohne Brille scharf sehen konnte. „Cool" dachte er. Er sah sich weiter um.

Nach 2 Stunden trafen er und Hermine am anderen Ende der Halle wieder zusammen, genau vor einem kleinen Kästchen, das auf einem silbernen Tisch stand. Ihm fiel etwas Merkwürdiges auf. Er sah Hermine scharf, aber sie war von einem feinen weißen Nebel, ohne feste Konturen umgeben. Der Nebel hüllte sie vollkommen ein, aber sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. "Hallo mein Schatz. Hast du irgendetwas gefunden, was du dir wünschst?" "Nein, habe ich nicht. Warum?" Plötzlich wurde der Nebel, um Hermine herum, rot. Harry begriff nun.

Es waren die magischen Implantate. Sie schienen die magische Aura eines Zauberers zu zeigen und signalisierten, ob jemand log. „_Langsam scheint mein Verstand auf dich abzufärben._" „_Du bist nicht nur ein Weichei, sondern auch ein Angeber._" Stille. "Du lügst mein Schatz. Na los. Raus mit der Sprache, was möchtest du." Hermine sah verlegen zu Boden und wurde rot. Harry ersparte ihr die Antwort. "Auch egal. Sobald du meine Frau bist, gehört dir sowieso alles." Hermines Kopf schnellte hoch und sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Harry sah nun seinerseits verlegen zur Seite, doch was er sah ließ ihn wieder Mut fassen.

Er konnte, durch das Silber hindurch, 2 in Samt eingelegte Ringe sehen. Beide hatten ein breites Goldband in der Mitte und außen war der eine von Rubin umgeben und der andere von Saphir. „_Perfekt_" dachte er und nahm das Kästchen zur Hand. Er entnahm den Ring mit dem Rubin und kniete sich vor Hermine. "Hermine, willst du mich heiraten?" Hermine, die Tränen der Rührung in den Augen hatte, konnte nur nicken. Harry steckte ihr den Ring an den Ringfinger und erhob sich. Hermine umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatte, betrachtete sie den Ring. "Oh, Harry. Er ist unglaublich schön." Harry hatte sich mittlerweile den anderen Ring angezogen und lächelte. "Aber nicht so schön, wie du." "Harry, du kannst so süß sein." Sie küssten sich wieder. „_Diesen unwiderstehlichen Charme musst du auch von mir haben._" „_Sera?_" „_Ja. Was ist?" „Such dir eine ruhige Ecke und lass mich in Ruhe." „Kann ich dich den mit ihr allein lassen?" „SERA!" „Bleib ganz locker. Ich bin ja schon weg."_

Es wurde Zeit fürs Abendbrot und deshalb begaben sie sich zurück zu den anderen. Als sie in der Halle eintrafen, waren die anderen schon am Essen. "Hey, ihr beiden. Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit?" rief ihnen Ron entgegen. "In Harrys Schatzkammer." "Warum kommt ihr dann nicht von oben?" fragte Fred mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, lächelte dann aber, was Fred verwirrte. "Und?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

"Nun ja, ich würde behaupten, ihr speist zusammen mit dem reichsten Mann der Welt." Den anderen fielen die Gabeln aus der Hand und guckten Harry doof an. Dieser zog Hermine galant ihren Stuhl zurück und wartete bis sie saß und nahm dann selbst Platz. Sein Verhalten brachte ihm noch mehr verwirrte Blicke von Fred und George ein. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum. "Hmm, das Essen ist heute noch besser, als gestern schon. Dobbs!" „Plopp" "Ja, Harry" "Bitte danke den anderen Hauselfen von mir für dieses herausragende Essen." "Ja, Herr. Doch wir hatten dieses Mal Hilfe." Harrys Blick glitt zu Molly, die ihn angrinste.

"Ach, Molly, du bist Gast hier. Wozu habe ich den so hervorragende Hauselfen?" "Aber Harry. Ich habe ihnen lediglich ein paar Tipps gegeben." "Dobbs. Stimmt das?" "Nein, Herr. Sie hat uns gebeten selbst kochen zu dürfen und wir konnten es ihr nicht ausreden." Harry lächelte triumphierend und wandte sich wieder Molly zu. "So, So. Ein paar Tipps, wie?" Mollys Lächeln wirkte unsicher. Harry Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. "Molly, ich gebe dir die Wahl. Entweder du lässt meine Bediensteten in Ruhe oder ich stelle dich ein. 40 Galleonen im Monat und 84 freie Tage im Jahr. Zimmer und Verpflegung inklusive. Die Konditionen sind verhandelbar. Was sagst du?"

Molly verschluckte sich und hustete kräftig. "Was?" brachte sie hervor. "Also gut. 60 Galleonen im Monat und 91 freie Tage im Jahr. Zimmer und Verpflegung inklusive. Gültig ab diesen Monat. Akzeptierst du?" "Aber... aber... aber das ist mehr als doppelt so viel wie Arthur verdient." "Und? Du kochst auch mindestens doppelt so gut, wie er." Der Tisch lachte. "Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen." "Doch kannst du." "Also gut, aber nur weil du es bist." "Exzellent. Remus." Remus schaute Harry an und seufzte gespielt, als er erkannte, was auf ihn zukam. "Ich biete dir den Posten als Vermögens-Verwalter an. Selbe Bedingungen wie Molly."

"Aber Harry, ich bin schon Unterstufenlehrer in Hogwarts." "Na und? Die 5 Minuten pro Tag hast du ja wohl." "Also schön. Dir kann man so wie so nichts abschlagen." "Stimmt." Die anderen sahen Harry erwartungsvoll an, doch anscheinend hatte er keine weiteren gut bezahlten Posten frei, also aßen sie weiter. Ginny bemerkte dabei rote und blaue Lichtpunkte, die über den Tisch tanzten. Ihr entfuhr ein überraschter Schrei, als sie die Quelle fand. Alle sahen sie verwirrt an. "Was ist los, Schwester?" fragte Ron. "Sieh nur, Hermines und Harrys Finger."

Ron sah hin und fragte "Was ist denn? Sie scheinen noch alle da zu sein." "Oh, Ron du bist so hohl." Sagte Fred. "Sie meint die Ringe, Bruder." Seufzte George. "Ist das ein Verlobungsring, Hermine?" fragte Tonks aufgeregt. Hermine nickte und hielt ihr die Hand hin. "Oh, der ist wunderschön. Er passt zu dir." "Danke, Tonks." "Oh man, Harry, du gehst aber ganz schön ran." Zog George ihn auf. "Wann heiratet ihr?" fragte Fred im Spaß.

"Morgen." Gab Harry zurück und alle Köpfe drehte sich geschockt zu ihm. "Entspannt euch wieder. War nur ein Spaß." Die Gesichter, besonders das von Hermine, entspannten sich wieder. "Wir heiraten natürlich erst übermorgen." Sagte er mit einem Grinsen. "Harry, damit scherzt man nicht." Rüffelte ihn Molly. "Gut. Jetzt im Ernst. Sobald wir volljährig sind." Daraufhin begannen die Frauen schon mal die Hochzeit zu planen und die Männer unterhielten sich über die Hochzeitsnacht.

Nach dem Essen ging jeder auf sein Zimmer und Hermine wurde wieder rot, als sie sah, dass es immer noch nur ein Bett war. Der Gedanke, mit Harry ein Bett zu teilen, erschreckte sie, auch wenn sie verlobt waren. Während sie unsicher im Zimmer stand, hatte Harry sich bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen und auf Bett geschmissen. Von dort sah er sie herausfordernd an. Sie ging zum Kleiderschrank und nahm eins ihrer Nachthemden heraus. Sie wählte bewusst, eins das ihr fast zu klein war. „_Wenn schon, denn schon._" Dachte sie sich.

Dann ging sie ins angeschlossene Badezimmer, das einige, als Swimmingpool mit Toilette bezeichnet hätten. Selbst das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler wirkte dagegen schäbig. Harry hatte sich in der Zeit unter die Decke gelegt und war froh das er die Knie angewinkelt hatte, denn als Hermine aus dem Badezimmer zurück kam, weiteten sich nämlich nicht nur die Augen, sondern auch seine Boxershorts wurden ziemlich beansprucht. Hermine ging um das Bett herum, um sich neben Harry zu legen. Als er die Decke hob, linste sie zu Harrys unterer Körperhälfte und hatte Mühe ihr Staunen zurückzuhalten.

Er folgte ihrem Blick und wurde rot und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Hermine lächelte verlegen und legte sich unter die Decke. Der Moment von dem sie ins Geheim geträumt hatte, rückte näher. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und kuschelte sich an ihn. Harry schlang die Arme um sie und genoss die Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Auch sie empfand seine Nähe als angenehm. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Kissen und musste so den Duft ihrer Haare einatmen. Er fand ihn himmlisch. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr "Hermine, du bist heiß."

Hermine lächelte auf Grund dieser doppeldeutigen Aussage und schlief glücklich ein. Auch Harry schlief schnell ein und träumte, diesmal ungestört, von Hermine. Hätte man ihre Träume verglichen, hätte man nur einen Unterschied gefunden. Bei ihr lag sie oben und bei ihm er.

* * *

**Vielen Dank fürs lesen und gehabt euch wohl!** Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, euer Daly 


	9. Kapitel 9: Minister Fudge

**AN:** Hallo Leute! Mit dem Kapitel hätten wir dann die Hälfte der Geschichte hinter uns. Weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Minister Fudge**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine mit einem Lächeln auf. Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Traum gehabt. Sie war Harrys Freundin und schlief mit ihm in einem riesigem Bett, das in einem riesigem Zimmer stand, welches zu einem riesigen Schloss gehörte. Sie bekam einen riesigen Schock, als ein heißer Atem von hinten sie daran erinnerte, dass das alles gar kein Traum war.

Sie drehte sich zu Harry um. Sie sah ihm zu wie er schlief. Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und sie verlor sich in dem hypnotisierenden Grün. "So könnte ich jeden Morgen aufwachen." Seufzte Harry. "Aber Harry. In Hogwarts können wir kein Zimmer teilen und schon gar kein Bett. Es ist gegen die Regeln." Harry grinste. "Regeln haben mich noch nie aufgehalten. Und mich trennt keine Regel der Welt von dir." "Harry! Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin. Ich muss an die Regeln halten." "Und ich bin Lehrer. Ich sollte ein Vorbild sein. Du hast Recht." Sagte er im überernsten Ton mit einem Lächeln.

Sie zogen sich an und gingen in Richtung Speisesaal. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie am Raum der Mönche vorbei, die gerade ihre Übungen absolvierten. Hermine blieb beeindruckt stehen. Sie sah den Mönchen zu und ihre Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. "Harry, diese Perfektion. Es ist unglaublich." Harry blickte erheitert auf sie runter. "Dann wart mal ab. Katamitzu!" Katamitzu löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam zu ihnen herüber.

"Ja, Meister." "Ich möchte meiner Freundin eine kleine Demonstration unserer Kampftechnik geben." "Wie immer?" "Wie immer." Harry begab sich ins Zentrum der Halle und erklärte den Mönchen, was er vorhatte. Sie nickten begeistert und bildeten eine Kreis um ihn. Katamitzu stellte sich an die Seite Hermines und holte eine Taschenuhr hervor. "Was hat er vor?" Fragte Hermine verwundert. "Er wird kämpfen." "Er gegen alle 300 Mönche! Das ist doch unfair, oder?" "Eigentlich hast du Recht. Wir sollten noch die anderen Mönche holen." "Was?" Hermine kam nicht mehr mit.

"Er hat gegen alle 500 Mönche gekämpft und gewonnen?" "Ja." "Wie?" "Das weiß nur er. Ich weiß nur, dass nach einer Woche niemand mehr gegen ihn im Zweikampf bestehen konnte. Also erhöhten wir die Zahl der Gegner. Nach dem er die Technik gemeistert hatte, verbesserte er sich innerhalb von einer weiteren Woche soweit, dass alle gegen ihn antreten mussten. Am Anfang haben wir ihn zwei Mal überwältigt, danach hat er uns drei Mal geschlagen. Und seine Zeit lag weit unter der unserigen und er steigerte sich sogar noch."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Der kleine, dünne Junge besiegte 500 gut ausgebildete Männer. Vollkommen unmöglich. Während des Gespräches hatten sich alle vorbereitet und warteten nun darauf, dass Katamitzu sein OK gab. Harry sah sich um und verglich die Auren der Mönche. Schnell hatte er die 10 Stärksten gefunden. '_Das werden die ersten sein_.' Er sah zu Katamitzu, der gerade seine Unterhaltung mit Hermine beendete und Harry konnte an Hermines ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck das Thema der Unterhaltung erschließen.

Er lächelte. Dann gab Katamitzu das Startsignal. Hermine konnte Harrys einzelne Bewegungen kaum unterscheiden, denn seine Magie erhöhte sein körperliches Potential um ein vielfaches. Nach 30 Sekunden konnte sie 10 bewusstlose Mönche erkennen. "Verdammt!" knurrte Katamitzu neben ihr "er hat unsere 10 besten Leute erwischt und dabei behauptet er immer wir sehen für ihn alle gleich aus." Da musste Hermine Harry Recht geben.

Sie sah wieder zum Geschehen. In den nächsten 10 Minuten sah sie nur Schemen von Harry und ab und zu ein paar Mönche, die von der Wucht von Harrys Schlägen über die Gruppe gehoben wurden und am Rand liegen blieben. Nach knapp 15 Minuten war das Spektakel vorbei und Harry kam verschwitzt auf sie zu.

"Und, wie war ich?" "Harry, das war ... unheimlich, aber aufregend." "14:57. Du hast deine Zeit vom letzten Mal geviertelt, auch wenn du gegen 200 Leute weniger gekämpft hast." "Dafür habe ich auf Zauber verzichtet." "Stimmt auch wieder." Das Gespräch schien an Hermine vorbei zulaufen und als Harry ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte, erklärte er ihr "So habe ich beim ersten mal gegen alle gewonnen. Ich benutzte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber, um mich ausruhen zu können. Aber jetzt sollte ich duschen gehen." Er küsste Hermine auf die Lippen, drehte sich um, ließ seine Magie den Raum durchfluten und verschwand.

Hermine sah wie sich die Mönche wieder aufrichteten und ausgelassen miteinander redeten. Ihn schien es nichts auszumachen gegen Harry zu verlieren. Sie schienen er Stolz darauf zu sein, dass einer von ihnen soviel leisten konnte. Und auch Hermine war Stolz ihn als Freund, nein, Verlobten zu haben. Sie ging ihn den Speisesaal und bat die Hauselfen, ihr etwas zum Frühstücken zu bringen. Kurze Zeit später erschien Harry, doch diesmal nicht in seinen Muggelklamotten, sondern in seiner besten Robe.

"Harry, was ist der Anlass?" "Du weißt doch, das Gespräch mit unserem ehrenwerten Minister Fudge." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. Fudge kam bei ihnen seit letztem Jahr auf der Liste der unbeliebtesten Personen auf Platz drei, nach Rita Kimmkorn und Dolores Jane Umbridge. Sie nahmen schweigend ihr Frühstück ein und später kamen auch die anderen herunter. Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, unterhielten sie sich über dieses und jenes und gegen 12 Uhr erhob sich Harry und rief nach Dobbs.

'Plopp' "Harry hat gerufen?" "Ja. Wie sehen die Beziehungen zu Gringotts aus, Dobbs?" "Die Familie Gryffindor gehörte zu den Mitbegründern von Gringotts und hat Beteiligungen an mehreren Unternehmen, wie der Nimbus-Gesellschaft und diversen anderen Firmen. Die Gewinne fließen in ein Verließ bei Gringotts, wo sie zu einem Viertel investiert werden und zur Hälfte hierher gebracht werden. Der Rest steht Ihnen frei zur Verfügung." "Danke, Dobbs. Führ Hermine bitte in die Bibliothek und die anderen zum Schwimmbecken. Und räum bitte die Wände der Eingangshalle frei."

Dann sagte er allen "Auf Wiedersehen" und apparierte ins Ministerium. Von der Eingangshalle aus, begab er sich zu Fudges Büro, wo er bereits erwartet wurde. Von vier Aurorern, drei Ministeriums-Mitarbeitern und Dumbledore. Harry sah sich verwundert um. Das Büro war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. So etwas hätte er Fudge nicht zugetraut. Er ging zu Dumbledore und schüttelte ihm die Hand und nickte allen anderen freundlich zu.

Dann betrat Fudge das Büro und alle konnten den Temperaturabfall bemerken, nur Fudge anscheinend nicht. Er ging auf Harry zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin, während er sagte "Mr. Potter. Wie schön das sie den Weg hierhin gefunden." Harry ignorierte die Hand und antwortete "Minister Fudge, wie bedauerlich, dass sie immer noch im Amt sind." Fudges Lächeln fror ein und er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Nun" sagte er barsch "was führt sie her? Dumbledore meinte es wäre wichtig, aber ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Die Dementoren halten uns auf Trapp. Also bitte."

Harry setzte ein Grinsen auf. "Wenn die Dementoren ihr einziges Problem sind, haben wir viel Zeit. Dieses Problem habe ich bereits gelöst." Die Ministeriums-Leute sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an. "W..was?" stammelte Fudge. "Die Dementoren sind nicht mehr. Haben Sie ein Problem damit?" "Nein, nein. Ganz und gar nicht." "Gut." Harry setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf "Fudge, trotz unserer nicht immer guten Beziehung, mache ich ihnen ein Angebot. Ich garantiere die Sicherheit Askabans, St. Mungos, der Winkelgasse und des Ministeriums. Im Gegenzug erkennen sie meinen Status als Lord Gryffindor an, erlauben mir die genannten Punkte mit Portalen zu versehen und unterlassen alle weiteren Versuche die Presse zu manipulieren. Einverstanden?"

"Wie, zum Teufel, wollen sie die Sicherheit der Institutionen gewährleisten?" "Ich stelle pro Einrichtung 50 Leute zur Verfügung." "Was führ Leute? Dumbledore, wo von redet der Junge?" Dumbledore lächelte schwach und räusperte sich. Die nächsten 15 Minuten verbrachte Harry damit im Raum umher zutigern, während Dumbledore die Sachlage lang und breit erklärte. Hätten Gegenstände Emotionen und könnten sie diese zeigen, wäre das ganze Inventar am Zittern vor Angst gewesen, denn Harrys Stimmung wurde immer schlechter.

Als jemand zum dritten Mal fragte "Ist er wirklich der Erbe Gryffindors?" platze bei ihm der Knoten. Wenn sie es könnte, hätte die Inneneinrichtung erleichtert ausgeatmet. Es hatte nur die Wand erwischt. Auf der anderen Seite der Wand, saß ein ahnungsloser Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter, auf der Suche nach einer Eingebung für seinen Bericht den er am schreiben war. Die Erleuchtung blieb aus, dafür zog sein Leben, in Form eines Stückes der Wand, 2 cm an seiner Nase vorbei. Eine Sekunde später hörte der geschockte Mitarbeiter, ein "tschuldigung" durch das Loch und dann flog das Stück Wand wieder an seinen Platz und er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Nachdem Harry seinen Frust los war, ging er zu Fudges Schreibtisch, stützte seine Hände ab und sah dem bleichem Minister ins Gesicht. "Minister Fudge, dürfte ich langsam eine Entscheidung hören, wie sie, habe auch ich noch etwas anderes vor." Fudge brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich wieder zu fassen. Der Gedanke, dass Harry seinen Namen aus der Zeitung verschwinden und auf einem Grabstein wieder auftauchen lassen konnte, schien seine Entschlussfreudigkeit zu bestärken.

"Natürlich, Mr. Potter, ich akzeptiere ihr Angebot und werde alle notwendigen Stellen informieren." Harry nickte grimmig. "Albus, bitte kümmere dich darum, dass Morgen alles wichtige in der Zeitung zu lesen ist. Die Wahrheit, selbstverständlich." Schloss er mit einem Seitenblick auf Fudge. "Meine Leute werden vor Sonnenuntergang ihren Dienst antreten. Einen schönen Tag noch." Damit verschwand Harry aus dem Büro und ließ viel Arbeit für Dumbledore zurück. Ohne zu zögern verschwand Harry nach Gringotts, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Dort angekommen meldete er sich beim erst besten Kobold mit Lord Gryffindor. Der Kobold sah in misstrauisch an, führte ihn aber letztlich in das Büro des Direktors. Vor der goldenen Flügeltür, bedeutete sein Führer ihm zu warten und verschwand durch die Tür. '_Wie sieht das Büro des Direktors wohl aus?'_ fragte Harry sich selbst. Plötzlich wurde die goldene Tür durchsichtig und Harry konnte klar das Büro einsehen. Es dämmerte ihm. Die magischen Okular-Implantate. Sie mussten so ähnlich funktionieren wie Moodys Auge.

Durch die Tür sah er den Kobold zurückkommen und er strich seine Robe glatt. "Direktor Raulnag wird sie nun empfangen." Er ließ Harry hinein und zog sich dann zurück. Der Direktor war ein staatlicher Kobold und an seinen langen Fingern glänzte es nur so vor Gold. "Ah, Mister Potter, sie behaupten also der Nachfahre des geschätzten Gryffindors zu sein. Und ich dachte immer das Geschlecht Gryffindors wäre ausgestorben. Aber wie dem auch sei, gleich werden wir Klarheit haben."

Harry war angenehm überrascht von direkten Art Raulnag. '_Endlich eine vernünftige Führungspersönlichkeit._' Raulnag holte ein kleines goldenes Gefäß unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und stellte es vor Harry. "Einen Tropfen Blut bitte. Nur zur Sicherheit." Harry bemerkte einen kleinen Dorn in der Mitte des Gefäßes. Er drückte seine Daumen drauf und ein Blutstropfen kullerte in das Gefäß. Nach einer Sekunde verschwand der Blutstropfen. In der Luft erschienen die Wörter 'Potter' und etwas kleiner 'Gryffindor'. Raulnag nickte und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, um Harry die Hand zu schütteln.

"So Mister Potter. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Es dauerte 2 Stunden bis sie alle finanziellen Angelegenheiten geklärt hatten. Harry ließ das Potter-Vermögen dem Gryffindor-Fundus hinzufügen und richtete für Hermine ein Verließ ein. Des Weiteren veranlasste er die Bezahlung von Remus und Mollys Gehalt, so wie eine großzügige Spende an das St. Mungo Krankenhaus. Nachdem alles geklärt war, verabschiedete er sich und kehrte nach Gryffindor Castle zurück.

Dort fand er alles wie gewünscht vor und er machte sich daran, die Portale einzurichten, während er Katamitzu bat die Trupps zusammen zu stellen. Am Abend war alles erledigt und er ließ sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Sobald das, wie immer vorzügliche, Essen aufgetragen war, begann er zu Essen. Er aß mehr als Ron und das sollte was heißen. "Was ist los?" fragte Tonks verwundert, als er mit dem Essen fertig war. "Nichts, es war nur ein anstrengender Tag." "Dann pass auf das es keine anstrengende Nacht wird." Sagte Remus mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick.

Harry grinste. "Keine Sorge. Hermine wird nie zu anstrengend sein. Apropos Hermine, wo ist sie überhaupt?" "Gute Frage, wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek. Ich hab sie seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen." "Dobbs!" 'Plopp' "Ja, Herr." "Bitte hol Hermine hierhin. Sollte sie sich weigern das Buch loszulassen. Betäub sie und bring sie hierher." "Wie Ihr wünscht, Harry." "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das Dobbs Hermine betäuben wird, oder?" fragte Tonks halb erheitert, halb besorgt.

"Mal sehen. Es ist ein Test. Für Hermine und für Dobbs." "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ginny irritiert. "Nun ja. Für Hermine, ob ihre Neugier oder Vernunft stärker ist und für Dobbs, ob seine Höflichkeit oder seine Loyalität größer ist." "Und?" fragte Ginny, die den springenden Punkt nicht fand. Harry seufzte und sagte "Dobbs kann nichts falsch machen, sollte Hermine aber die Bücher über ihre Gesundheit stellen, dann..." weiter kam er nicht weil Dobbs zurückkam, mit einer bewusstlosen Hermine im Schlepptau.

Er ließ sie auf einen Stuhl schweben und sagte an Harry gewandt "Sir, ich fand sie in der Bibliothek zwischen Unmengen von Büchern und sie weigerte sich hartnäckig ihren Platz zu räumen." "Danke Dobbs.", entließ ihn Harry. 'Plopp' und er war verschwunden. Harry weckte Hermine auf, die sich erst verwirrt umsah und dann fragte "Wo bin ich?" "Im Speisesaal. Und jetzt iss und trink erst mal was, bevor du noch so aus den Latschen kippst." "Nein, ich will nicht essen. Ich will zu meinen Büchern."

Sie machte Anstallten aufzustehen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. "Ich lass dich nicht hier raus, bevor du nicht etwas gegessen hast. Und außerdem, noch sind das meine Bücher und wenn du noch einmal die Mahlzeiten wegen der Bücher auslässt, jage ich die Bibliothek in die Luft." '_Wenn ich genug Kraft dafür habe. Das Scheißteil ist gigantisch._' Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. "Das kannst du nicht tun. Ich brauche die Bücher." Sie versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch Harry legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern und drückte sie auf den Stuhl.

Ron sagte leise aber doch deutlich hörbar "Guckt mal, Hermine ist voll auf LESESTOFF." Die Runde explodierte ihn Gelächter. Hermine versuchte immer noch verzweifelt sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien, ihre Augen gerötet von dem vielen Lesen. Da reichte es Harry. Erbeugte sich zu Hermine runter und sagte eindringlich "Hermine, iss endlich oder ich belege dich mit dem Imperius-Fluch und zwinge dich dazu." Er sah ein wenig Vernunft in ihren Augen aufblitzen und ließ sie los. Sie begann zu essen, erst widerwillig, dann immer begieriger, als sie ihren Hunger bemerkte.

Als sie wieder zusammen im Bett lagen, flüsterte Hermine "Danke, Harry." "Wofür?" "Dafür das du mich aus meinen Lesewahn befreit hast." "Nichts zu danken, mein Schatz. Schlaf gut." "Gute Nacht." Sie schliefen wieder so gut, wie die vorherige Nacht und als Harry aufwachte und in die Augen seiner Liebsten sah, war er wieder bei voller Kraft.

Der Artikel im Tagespropheten erfreute ihn noch mehr. Es war alles drin. Er als Lord Gryffindor, ohne abwertenden Kommentare, die Sache mit den Dementoren und der Bund des Lichtes. Dumbledore hatte den Termin zur öffentlichen Aufnahme Interessierter in den Bund auf den 23. August festgesetzt. '_Wunderbar. Selbst in seinem Alter kann man sich immer noch auf Albus verlassen._'

Die Zeit bis zum 23. August verflog mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Er trainierte, studierte mit Hermine in der Bibliothek (und schleifte sie bei Zeiten raus), plante seinen Unterricht und die Aufnahme und hielt das ein oder andere Treffen des Bundes ab. Voldemort war verdächtig ruhig, doch Snape konnte nicht in Erfahrung bringen, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Er genoss weiterhin die Nächte mit Hermine, auch wenn sie noch nicht weiter gingen. Und urplötzlich stand er vor dem Zauberergamot.

Es war fast so wie beim letzten Mal, nur das diesmal Umbridge fehlte und dafür Dumbledore schon anwesend war. Und dieses Mal fühlte sich Harry wesentlich sicherer als das letzte Mal. Er beschloss mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Er ging zu dem Ketten-Stuhl hin, doch ignorierte ihn und beschwor stattdessen seinen eigenen Stuhl. Nun ja, es war mehr ein Thron, aber wenn interessiert das schon? Das muntere Summen der Stimmen erstarb, als er sich entspannt in seinem Thron zurücklehnte.

"Mister Potter", begann Fudge "wir sind heute hier versammelt, um ihre Kompetenzen, als Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, zu ermitteln." "Musste Miss Umbridge sich auch diesem Test unterziehen?" fragte Harry. "Selbstverständlich nicht, sie ist eine voll ausgebildete Ministeriums-Hexe." Erklärte Fudge erhitzt. "Das erklärt natürlich ihre Inkompetenz." Gab Harry kalt zurück. Fudge stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht, doch bevor er antworten konnte, sagte Harry "Aber das steht hier nicht zu Debatte. Also bitte testen sie mich."

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde bis Harry die Fragen des Zauberergamots beantwortet hatte und er blieb ihnen nicht ein einziges Mal die Antwort schuldig. Am Ende verkündete Fudge enttäuscht "Sie haben den theoretischen Teil der Prüfung bestanden. Noch irgendwelche Anmerkungen von Seiten des Gamots?" "Ja. Mr. Potter, sind sie sicher, dass sie ihr Wissen auch vermitteln können?" Fragte eine Hexe. Da meldete sich Dumbledore zum ersten Mal. "Mr. Potter hat bereits letztes Jahr seine Qualitäten als Lehrer unter Beweiß gestellt. Er leitete einen Duellier-Klub auf Hogwarts und soweit ich weiß haben alle Teilnehmer ihre Prüfungen in VgddK mit 'Hervorragend' oder 'Erwartungen übertroffen' abgeschnitten."

"Ha! Das beweißt doch nur die überragende Kompetenz von Miss Umbridge, die..." Alles weitere wurde von Harry schallenden Gelächter übertönt. "Ihre geschätzte Miss Umbridge hat uns nicht einmal zum Zauberstab greifen lassen. Meine _Schüler_ hingegen beherrschen ausnahmslos den Patronus-Zauber und weitere komplexe Zauber." Um weiteren Anfeindungen zu entgegen, ließ Fudge verlauten "Ja, Ja. Das führt uns zum praktischen Teil der Prüfung. Dann demonstrieren sie doch bitter mal den Patronus-Zauber." Harry stand auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Nächte mit Hermine.

Dabei legte sich ein verträumter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht und er wollte gerade seinen Patronus rufen, als Fudge ihn unterbrach. "Mr. Potter! Ich habe sie gebeten den Patronus-Zauber auszuführen. Also würden sie bitte ihren Zauberstab herausholen und unserem Wunsch Folge leisten." Harry sah zu Dumbledore und erkannte das Funkeln in den Augen. "Oh, wie dumm von mir" sagte Harry "ich habe leider meinen Zauberstab vergessen." "Wie? Sie kommen zur einer Prüfung ohne Zauberstab?" empörte sich Fudge. "Es tut mir sehr leid. Dann muss ich ihnen den Zauber wohl ohne Zauberstab vorführen."

Aufgeregtes Geflüster füllte sofort den Raum. Harry ignorierte es und streckte die Hände aus und schon schossen 2 goldene Patroni aus ihnen heraus. Mit einem Schlag war es wieder still. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von den beiden Patroni, die im Raum herum stampften. Die beiden Hirsche waren riesig, fast doppelt so groß, wie normal. Dann setzte das Gerede wieder ein. Daraufhin sorgte Fudge für Ruhe und sagte "Beeindruckend, und nun wollen wir sehen, wie sie sich im Kampf schlagen."

Er klatschte in die Hände und 20 Aurorer kamen herein. Harry grinste. "So, Mr. Potter, sie werden gegen diese Aurorer antreten. Jede Minute wird ein weiterer Eingreifen. Keine Sorge, sie werden nicht die Unverzeihlichen einsetzten." "Ist es mir erlaubt die Unverzeihlichen einzusetzen?" fragte Harry. "Nein. Natürlich nicht. Wollen sie etwa behaupten sie beherrschen die Unverzeihlichen." "Selbstredend. Ich bin der zukünftige VgddK-Lehrer, da muss ich ja wohl gewisse Fähigkeiten mitbringen." "Haben sie etwa vor die Schüler mit den Unverzeihlichen zu belegen?" fragte ein Zauberer entsetzt. "Nein, nur den Imperius." Die Gesichter des Zauberergamots entspannten sich wieder. "Fudge, ich schlage eine Regeländerung vor. Alle fangen gleichzeitig an. Das spart Zeit. Wann habe ich bestanden. Wenn ich länger als 10 Minuten durchhalte oder wenn ich nach 10 Sekunden gewonnen habe?"

"Seien sie nicht so überheblich, Mr. Potter. Sie treten gegen voll ausgebildete Aurorer an." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und? Ich habe schon gegen mehr Leute gekämpft." "Zu den Siegbedingungen. Wir werden sehen wie sie sich schlagen und stimmen dann ab." Harry ließ seinen Stuhl verschwinden und machte sich bereit. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, die Sache schnell zu beenden. Die Aurorer verteilten sich um ihn herum. Ihre Auren waren stark aber kein vergleich zu Dumbledore und er war um ein vielfaches mächtiger als Dumbledore.

Auf das "Los" von Fudge hin, breitete Harry seine Arme aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis während er seine Magie entlud. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe der Magie eine Form zu geben, er drückte sie einfach hinaus und schleuderte so die Aurorer gegen die Wände der Arena, bevor sie auch nur den Mund öffnen konnten. "Sind sie zufrieden?" fragte Harry unnötig den geschockten Gamot. Fudge konnte nur Nicken. "Gut. Professor Dumbledore, könnten wir dann?" Dumbledore erhob sich und gesellte sich zu ihm. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. "Auf Wiedersehen und einen schönen Tag noch."

Damit waren beide verschwunden und ließen den anderen Zauberern eine Menge Stoff zum erzählen zurück. Sie tauchten im Versammlungsraum des Ministeriums wieder auf, in dem eigentlich öffentliche Versammlungen abgehalten wurde. Als sie ankamen war der Raum zum Bersten gefüllt. Dumbledore und Harry nahmen ihre Plätze neben Mad-Eye Moody ein und Dumbledore leitete die Versammlung mit einer Rede ein.

Danach musste sich jeder, der aufgenommen werden wollte, sich einer Befragung durch die Drei unterziehen. Bestand man, durfte man durch das Portal nach Gryffindor Castle gehen und wurde dort verköstigt. Bestand man nicht wurde man hinaus gebeten, das war die Minderheit und zumeist junge Leute, die nicht bereit waren ihr Leben für andere zu riskieren oder enttäuscht abzogen, als sie erfuhren, dass es keine Bezahlung gab.

Es gab nur einen kurzen Moment der Aufregung. Nach dem die Hälfte der 400 Leute abgefertigt war, trat ein junger Mann nach vorne. Als Harry fragte "Dienst du Voldemort?", antwortete er "Nein" und seine Aura wurde tief Rot. Der Mann musste das Misstrauen in Harrys Augen gesehen haben, denn unversehens versuchte er seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Doch er war viel zu langsam für Harry, dessen Fluch ihn Millisekunden vor Mad-Eyes traf.

Daraufhin machten 2 Hexen und ein weiterer Zauberer den Fehler sich umzudrehen und auf den Ausgang zu zusteuern. Mit einem Blick hatten sich Mad-Eye und Harry verständigt. Die Menge merkte, dass etwas in Gang war und zog sich zu den Seiten des Raumes zurück. Auf ein Mal standen die 3 Flüchtlinge alleine im Raum und sahen sich um, und mussten sehen, dass Moody und Harry auf sie zielten. Sie versuchten noch ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen, doch Harry und Mad-Eye hatten alle Vorteile auf ihrer Seite.

Ihre Stunner fegten die vermeintlichen Todesser von den Beinen. Nachdem die Störenfriede nach Askaban entsorgt worden waren, widmeten sie sich wieder der Aufnahme. Als alle nach Gryffindor Castle verfrachtet waren und versorgt waren. Erhob sich Harry. Die aufgeregten Gespräche verebbten. "Willkommen, in meinem bescheidenem Heim und im Bund des Lichtes." Begann Harry seine Rede. "Wir sind alle hier um uns einer gemeinsamen Aufgabe zu stellen. Der Niederstreckung des Bösen." Er legte eine Pause ein, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

"Ich verlange von keinem zu kämpfen. Ich verlange aber von allem Anwesenden folgendes: Tretet dem Bösen überall, zur jeder Zeit und egal in welcher Form es sich zeigt, entgegen." Pause. "Im Moment hast unser Feind namentlich Lord Voldemort" ein Schaudern ging durch die Halle, aber Harry redete unbeirrt weiter "aka Der dunkle Lord alias Tom Vorlost Riddle, Sohn des Muggels Tom Riddle." Pause. "Ja, der Muggelschreck ist selbst ein Halbblut. Aber er ist nur die dominante Figur des Bösen. Ihn zu erledigen ist meine Aufgabe und nicht die eurige. Eure Aufgabe ist es dem Bösen Einhalt zu gebieten. Helft den Menschen, die Hilfe brauchen. Seid nett zu Hauselfen und erzieht eure Kinder, wenn ihr welche habt, zu Gerechtigkeit und Selbstlosigkeit."

Dann wurde er unterbrochen. "Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber was nützt uns das, wenn wir von Todessern angegriffen werden? Was tut der Bund dann?" Rief jemand. "Gute Frage. Jeder erhält das hier." Er hielt eine Galleone hoch. "Dies ist ein Portschlüssel, der einen hierhin bringt. Diese sind immer wieder verwendbar. Des Weiteren kann man mit diesen nützlichen Dingern, Hilfe rufen. Wenn man sie berührt und dann 'Hilfe' sagt, werden so schnell wie möglich Leute zu einem geschickt. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Den Rest des Abends überließ Harry Dumbledore und Moody das Wort und zog sich frühzeitig auf sein Zimmer zurück.

* * *

**Vielen Dank fürs lesen**. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, euer Daly 


	10. Kapitel 10: Hogwarts

**AN:** Hallo, treue und neue Leser! Eigentlich wollte ich schon gestern das Kapitel online gestellt haben, aber die Seite war ja leider down. Ich hoffe ich habe eure Geduld nicht zu sehr strapaziert und ihr findet auch weiterhin wärmende Worte für diese Geschichte. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Hogwarts**

Als Harry am 1. September aufwachte, konnte er gar nicht glauben, was alles in nur 2 Monaten passiert war. Erst der Verlust von Sirius, dann die Bekanntschaft mit Sera und der Bruderschaft und jetzt war er Anführer einer mächtigen Organisation, ganz zu schweigen von seiner eigenen Macht und er hatte Hermine. Hermine. Er sah ihr zu wie sie schlief. Er liebte diese Augenblicke. Sie lag da, mit einem himmlischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihre Haare schillerten in der Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster fiel. Er würde nie müde werden, diesen Anblick zu genießen.

Zu der Zeit war die Welt für Harry perfekt, doch leider holte ihn die Realität immer wieder ein, in Form von Snapes alarmierenden Berichten, dass Voldemorts Armee von Tag zu Tag größer wurde. Noch mehr beunruhigte Harry die Tatsache, dass er nichts unternahm. War Tom so eingeschüchtert von der Niederlage der Dementoren? Nein, das war nicht seine Art. Er musste etwas planen, etwas Großes. Harrys Grübeleien wurden von Hermine mit einem "Guten Morgen, Liebling." Unterbrochen und er vergaß die düsteren Gedanken.

Nach dem Frühstück erschuf Harry ein Portal nach Kings Cross, denn direkt nach Hogwarts wäre langweilig gewesen. Außerdem rechneten sie mit einem Angriff auf die Schüler, deshalb waren viele Mitglieder des Bundes, hauptsächlich OdP-Leute, anwesend. Doch der Angriff kam nicht, etwas was Harry noch mehr beunruhigte. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von Hermine, die mit Ron und Ginny zum Vertrauensschüler-Abteil ging. Harry suchte nach einem Abteil für die Vier. Als er fast ganz hinten im Zug angekommen war, fand er Neville und Luna in einem Abteil.

"Darf ich zu euch?" "Klar, Harry" sagte Neville. "Ist es okay für euch, wenn nachher noch Ginny, Hermine und Ron kommen?" Die beiden nickten nur und Harry ließ sich gegenüber von Neville in den Sitz fallen. Er sah Neville genau an. Er war nicht mehr ganz so bleich wie früher und wirkte kräftiger, aber da war noch was. Seine Aura. Sie war stark. Sehr stark. Nahe an der von Dumbledore. _Gib mir etwas Zeit, Bellatrix, und du wirst einem würdigem Gegner gegenüber stehen._ Dachte Harry grimmig.

"Und was habt ihr so den Sommer über getrieben?" fragte Harry im Plauder-Ton. "Eigentlich nicht viel. Ich habe ein wenig trainiert und gelernt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Wirst du die DA weiter machen?" sagte Neville. "Nein, ich glaub nicht, dass die DA länger von Nöten ist." Antwortete Harry, mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Neville gab ihm einen komischen Blick, bohrte aber nicht nach. "Ich war mit meinem Vater in Schweden um die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnorkacks zu finden." Ließ Luna vernehmen. "Und?" fragte Harry halbherzig. "Wir haben keine gefunden, wir wollen es nächstes Jahr noch mal probieren."

Die Unterhaltung kam ins Stocken und Schweigen breitete sich aus. Es wurde erst gebrochen, als die anderen zu ihnen stießen. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten und Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht waren, setzten sich sie zu ihnen. Zur Überraschung von Neville und Luna, setzte sich Hermine auf den Schoß von Harry. Sie warfen den Beiden fragende Blicke zu, da bemerkte Luna den Ring. "Hermine, das ist ein wunderschöner Ring. Seit ihr verlobt?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Hermine nickte nur und Harry verkündete "Wir heiraten sobald wir volljährig sind."

Das brachte die Konversation wieder in Schwung und Harry und die anderen mussten Luna und Neville die Ereignisse des Sommers in epischer Breite erklären. Am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade angekommen, schallte ihnen schon das Vertraute "Erstklässler! Erstklässer! Zu mir" entgegen und Harry ging zu Hagrid. "Hey, Hagrid. Wie geht es Hedwig?" "Harry! Schön dich zu sehen." Er gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schultern, der unvorbereitete Personen ungespitzt in den Boden gehauen hätte. "Hedwig ist wohl auf, aber ich glaube sie vermisst dich."

"Na dann, wir sehen uns später in der Halle." "Ja, bis gleich." Hagrid verschwand mit den Erstklässlern in der Dunkelheit. Harry folgte seinen Freunden zu den Kutschen, die wie immer von den Thestrals gezogen wurden. Sie setzten sich in eine Kutsche und warteten bis sie losfuhr. "Ich bin gespannt, wer der neue VgddK-Lehrer wird?" fragte Ron. Harry bemühte sich sein Grinsen zurück zuhalten, genau wie Hermine. Keiner hatte seine Freunde eingeweiht und sie hatten es auch nicht vor. Sie hielten sich vornehm zurück, während die anderen die unwahrscheinlichsten Vermutungen aufstellten.

Derweil seine Freunde die Thematik erörterten, sah Harry aus dem Fenster. In der Dunkelheit konnte er schon die Umrisse des Schlosses erkennen. Als sie fast da waren, fielen im schwache Lichtpunkte auf dem Gelände auf. _Wenn ich nur besser sehen könnte._ Dachte er sich und plötzlich konnte er alles genau erkennen, als wäre es helllichter Tag und er würde ganz in der Nähe stehen. Die schwachen Lichtpunkte waren eindeutig Auren, menschliche Auren, zwar nicht sonderlich stark, aber gräulich. Obwohl er die Auren sah konnte er keine Menschen erkennen.

_Könnte ich bloß Unsichtbares sehen, wie Mad-Eye._ Unverhofft sah er die Todesser und er dachte sich _Sera, du hast dich geirrt. Nicht du, sondern die Implantate sind die genialsten Kreationen der Drei Gründer._ „_Ach ja_" kam die verbitterte Stimme von Sera „_können die Teile mit dir reden, he?_" „_Eben drum._" Sera grummelte etwas von „Ignorant" und „Weiß nicht was er an mir hat" und verschwand. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Todessern zu. Es waren 8, alle durch merkwürdig geformte Tarnumhänge von den Blicken anderer geschützt und sie standen so, dass die Kutschen zwischen ihnen durchfahren mussten.

Aber sie hatten die Rechnung ohne Harry gemacht. Er bedeutete seinen Freunden ruhig zu sein und verschwand dann. Ebenfalls unsichtbar, schlich er sich hinter den ersten Todesser und schlug ihn bewusstlos, so ging es auch den anderen 3 Todessern, die auf derselben Seite waren. Dann sah sich Harry einem Problem gegenüber. Wie sollte er auf die andere Seite, der langen Schlange von Kutschen kommen? Er konnte nicht apparieren und ein Portal könnte gesehen werden und durch Lebewesen hindurch gehen, war auch für ihn unmöglich. Da kam ihm die Idee.

Er ließ die Magie durch seinen Körper fließen und sprang in die Luft. Mithilfe der Magie schaffte er es 3 Meter in die Höhe zu springen und über die Wagen hinweg zu kommen. Kurz bevor er den Boden berührte, levitierte er sich und landete sanft auf dem Boden. Mir Schrecken erkannte er, dass er zu wenig Zeit hatte, die anderen 4 Todesser zu betäuben. Der letzte Todesser war 40 Meter entfernt und die letzte Kutsche war fast vorbei. Harrys Gedanken rasten. Flüche musste er unbedingt vermeiden, sowohl die von Todessern, die Schülern geschadet hätten, als auch seine, die eventuell weitere Todesser gewarnt hätten.

Offensichtlich war er das Ziel des Hinterhaltes und wenn sie ihn nicht fänden, würden sie vielleicht wahllos auf Kutschen schießen. Ihm kam in letzter Sekunde die Idee. Schnell hob er die Hand und flüsterte „Imperio". Sofort spürte er, dass sein Opfer willensschwach war. Kein Problem für ihn. Er befahl dem Todesser den zweiten Todesser mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen. Wieder ein leichtes Opfer. Der Dritte war eine Sie und leistete mehr Widerstand, doch Harry pulverisierte ihn im Nu. Auch der Letzte fiel unter Harrys Bann und Harry befahl alle sich nicht zu rühren.

Er zog sich in seinen eigenen Geist zurück, ohne die Kontrolle zu lockern. Er beeilte sich auch diese Todesser bewusstlos zu schlagen, denn langsam begann die Aufrechterhaltung der ganzen Zauber ihn anzustrengen und er hatte keine Lust verschwitzt beim Eröffnungsfest anzukommen. Als alle bewusstlos waren, kam gerade die letzte Kutsche vor dem Eingang des Schlosses stehen und Harry levitierte alle Todesser auf einen Haufen und fesselte sie, nur so zur Sicherheit. Dann suchte er das Gelände nach weiteren Auren ab.

Und tatsächlich fand er zwei weitere graue Lichtflecken in der Dunkelheit. Da sie sich in der Nähe des Waldes befanden, unweit von Hagrids Hütte, öffnete Harry ein Portal ihm Wald und war innerhalb von Sekunden hinter ihnen. Die Beiden waren mit einem Apparat beschäftigt und Harry hätte sich, die diversen Schutzzauber sparen können. Er hätte Gelb und Pink leuchten können, sie hätten ihn nicht bemerkt. Sie unterhielten sich aufgeregt und schienen irgendetwas zu bewundern.

Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum und betäubte Beide. Er trat heran und betrachtete das Gerät genauer. „_Hast du eine Ahnung was das ist?_" „_Frag doch mal die Implantate. Vielleicht wissen sie ja etwas._" Harry seufzte. „_Sera. Hör auf so kindisch zu sein. Das gehört sich nicht für einen 1000 Jahre altes Stück Metall, selbst wenn es intelligent ist._" „_Pah_" kam die trotzige Antwort. Harry schaltete um. „_Gib es zu, du weißt es nicht, was das ist." „Natürlich weiß ich, was das ist." „Dann sag es."_

„_Nein."_

„_Doch."_

„_Nein."_

„_Doch."_

„_Nein."_

„_Doch."_

„_Nein."_

„_Doch."_

„_Nein."_

„_Doch."_

„_Doch!"_

„_Nein!"_

„_Ha!_" stieß Harry triumphierend aus „_ich wusste, dass du es nicht weißt._"

„_Doch. Es ist eine MAUVV." „Na also. Geht doch. Und was ist eine MAUVV?_" Sera gab sich geschlagen. „_MAUVV steht für Magische Aufspür- und Vernichtungsvorrichtung. Sie waren anscheinend gerade dabei, die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts, zu analysieren. Das würde ihre Bewunderung erklären. Mithilfe dieses Gerätes könnten sie, zumindest zeitweise, die Schutzzauber aufheben._" Harry verzog das Gesicht. „_Nicht gut!" „Keine Sorge. Diese Geräte brauchen viel Zeit, besonders um Hogwarts zu knacken und sie sind extrem schwer zu beschaffen._" Harry nahm das Gerät und stellte es in Hagrids Hütte; er würde sich später darum kümmern. Er ging zu den Saboteuren und ließ sie zu den anderen schweben. Er nahm allen die Zauberstäbe ab und hob das Pack in die Luft und setzte sich Richtung Eingangsportal in Bewegung.

* * *

Während Harry Todesser jagte, fand in der großen Halle das Willkommens-Fest statt. Das Sorting war vorbei und Remus Lupin war als VgddK-Lehrer eingeführt worden. Das Essen war aufgetragen worden, aber trotzdem waren überall angespannte Gespräche zu hören. Lupin war von Dumbledore nur als Lehrer der 1.-4. Klasse vorgestellt worden und Dumbledore hatte eine Überraschung angekündigt. Selbst die Lehrer warfen dem Schulleiter fragende Blicke zu, was die Konfusion der Schüler noch vergrößerte. Harrys Freunde, außer Hermine, machten sich noch zusätzliche Sorgen wegen Harry.

Da flog die Tür der Halle mit unglaublicher Wucht auf und Harry kam mit wehender Robe hinein gefegt. Professor McGonagall sprang auf und empörte sich "Mister Potter. Was fällt ihnen ein, hier so herein zuplatzen und überhaupt wo waren sie?" "Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, aber ich musste meiner Pflicht, als Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrer nachkommen." Die Überraschung stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben. McGonagall fasste sich am schnellsten. "Was meinen sie damit?" "Oh, Verzeihung." Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass die Todesser immer noch getarnt waren. Er streckte die Hände aus und sagte „Accio Tarnumhänge".

Nachdem die Todesser enttarnt waren, erhob sich ein lautes Stimmengewirr. Harry betrachte die Umhänge genauer. Es waren eigentlich keine Umhänge, es waren Anzüge. „Nicht schlecht. Die könnten nützlich werden." Er öffnete ein Portal in sein Zimmer in Gryffindor Castle und ließ die Anzüge verschwinden. Er hob wieder seinen Blick und sah die, am Boden liegenden Todesser an. „Dann wollen wir mal." Er stellte sich vor sie und weckte sie auf. Es kehrte Ruhe ein und eine unheimliche Spannung baute sich auf.

Harry ließ die Stäbe der 10 vor sich übereinander in der Luft schweben und wartete bis einer der Todesser den Versuch unternahm seinen Stab zu sich zu rufen. Einer von einen streckte rasch den Arm aus und rief "Accio...", doch weiter kam nicht, den Harry halbierte mit einem Schlag alle Zauberstäbe in der Mitte. Die Todesser sagen ihn erschrocken an. "So, und jetzt sagt mir. Was wolltet ihr hier?" Fragte Harry in einem unheilvollen Ton. Die Todesserin richtete sich auf und brach das Schweigen, als erste "Wir sollten dich töten." Harry lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

"So, so. Tom schickt 8 durchschnittliche Zauberer, um das zu tun was er selbst nicht geschafft hat? Interessant." Er legte eine Pause ein. Obwohl er leise sprach, war es in der ganzen Halle gut zu hören. Es schien so als hätten alle aufgehört zu atmen, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen. "Ist es nicht vielmehr so, dass ihr Verwirrung stiften wolltet und ich nur der Anfang sein sollte, damit eure Kumpanen in aller Ruhe die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts manipulieren konnten." Fuhr Harry fort und erst da bemerkten die anderen Todesser, die Anwesenheit ihrer Saboteure.

"Was hast du jetzt vor, Potter? Willst du uns wehrlose Menschen etwa töten?" ergriff wieder die Frau das Wort. Harry schritt auf sie und hockte sich hin damit sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren. Er sprach leise, eindringlich und scharf, und trotzdem konnte es jeder verstehen. "Nein. Euch zu töten ginge viel zu leicht. Ich werde euch viel härter bestrafen und eure kümmerlichen Reste Tom überlassen. Er wird das Töten übernehmen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Er erhob sich wieder und trat 2 Schritte zurück. Er richtete einen Finger auf jeden Todesser und begann einen langen Zauber zu intonieren.

Nach wenigen Sekunden schossen eis-blaue Strahlen aus Harrys Finger und trafen die Todesser in die Brust. Dann trat eine milchige Substanz aus den Todessern aus und wand sich an den Strahlen entlang bis sie in Harry verschwanden. Ab und zu war ein Teil der Substanz dunkel. Die Todesser begannen zu schreien, als sie merkten was vor sich ging. Ihnen wurde die Magie entzogen, sie wurden zu Muggeln. Doch Harry kannte keine Gnade, er sog sie bis auf letzte bisschen aus.

Dann begann er es zu spüren. Selbst wenn die Zauberer schwach gewesen waren, war die Magieschub extrem hoch. Er spürte wie sich die Magie seiner Kontrolle entzog und immer weiter durch seinen Körper strömte. Es war fantastisch. „_Ahhh, diese Macht._" dachte sich Harry „_Wozu brauche ich den Bund? Wozu brauche ich Dumbledore? Wozu brauche ich Freunde? Wozu brauche ich Hermine? Ich brauche nur MICH und diese MACHT! HA! HA! HA!_" „_Harry, komm zu dir!_" hörte er die entsetzte Stimme Seras, doch er verbannte sie zusammen mit seinem Gewissen und seinen Gefühlen in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes.

Er brauchte sie nicht mehr. Er brauchte nur eins. Mehr MACHT.

Seine Mitschüler, die Lehrer und die Todesser mussten mit Schrecken ansehen, wie magische Entladungen, in Form von Blitzen, über Harrys Körper sprangen und der Wahnsinn in seinen Augen aufleuchtete, als er dachte „_Ich werde die Welt vernichten und nach meinen Vorstellungen neu erschaffen. JA, eine Welt nur für mich, in der mir alle gehorchen. Ich werde den Göttern gleich sein!_" Dumbledore sprang entsetzt auf, er dachte „Wenn er die Kontrolle verliert wird ihn die Magie ausbrennen und uns alle mit" laut aber rief er panisch "Die dunkle Magie hat ihn korrumpiert. So tu doch irgendwer etwas!"

Da fasste sich Hermine ein Herz und lief zu ihm, als er gerade die Hände ausstreckte, um noch mehr Magie in sich aufzusaugen. Hermine umarmte ihn und ignorierte das unangenehme Prickeln auf ihrer Haut. Jeder konnte sehen, dass Harry kurz davor war sich endgültig gehen zu lassen und alle schienen von seiner Macht paralysiert zu sein. Hermine reckte sich und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „_Was ist eine Welt ohne Hermine?_" fragte Harry sich entsetzt.

Da hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme. „_Nimm sie mit eine deine neue Welt. Du hast die Macht._" „_Aber wie soll sie mich lieben, wenn ich all die Leben zerstört habe."_ Die Zweifel kamen wieder hervor. „_Zwing sie dazu dich zu lieben. Mit deiner Macht ist alles möglich." „NEIN. NIEMALS! Los! Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf._" Schrie er innerlich. „_Was kann sie dir bieten, was ich nicht habe? Auch ich kann dich umschmeicheln und liebkosen. Sie kann dir nur Liebe geben, aber ich kann dir ALLES geben." „Ich verzichte auf alles, wenn ich dafür ihre Liebe bekomme. Und jetzt raus hier."_

Mit einem Mal hob sich der Schleier der sich über seinen Geist gelegt hatte und er spürte Hermines Lippen und erwiderte ihren Kuss begierig und umarmte sie dabei. Die Halle entspannte sich und stieß kollektiv die angehaltene Luft aus. „_Harry?" „Ja?" „Das war knapp._" Seras Stimme enthielt keine Wertung und Harry war froh darüber. Er löste sich von Hermine und flüsterte "Danke", bevor er sich der aufgestauten Magie in seinem Körper bewusst wurde. Es war zu viel für ihn, er würde sie nicht mehr lange kontrollieren können, selbst wenn er den Machtrausch überwunden hatte. Er musste sie loswerden und dabei viel sein Blick auf Hermines Ring.

"Hermine, bitte gib mir deinen Ring." Sie zögerte, zog aber schließlich doch den Ring vom Finger und händigte ihn ihm aus. Er zog auch seinen Ring aus und ließ beide vor sich schweben. Die ganze Halle sah gebannt zu. Er streckte die Hände aus, sodass die Ringe zwischen seinen Handflächen schwebten und ließ seine Magie in die Ringe fließen. Es konzentrierte sich darauf die Magie zu bändigen und den Strom gleich bleibend zu halten. Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde bis seine Arbeit vollbracht war und er die Hände sinken ließ. Sein Gesicht war Schweiß bedeckt und er zitterte.

Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet die Kontrolle zu behalten. Er nahm Hermines Ring aus Luft und kniete vor ihr nieder. "Hermine, willst du immer noch meine Frau werden." "Natürlich, Harry." Erleichtert steckte er ihr ein zweites Mal den Ring an den Finger und steckte seinen eigenen Ring wieder auf den Finger. "Was hast du getan, Harry?" fragte Hermine, während sie auf den Ring sah und keine Veränderung feststellen konnte. Harry hob die Hand und sagte "Reducto" und ein Lichtblitz schoss auf Hermine zu.

Die Halle sah entsetzt an, doch der Fluch prallte an Hermine ab und flog auf Harry zu, wo er wieder abprallte und auf dem halben Weg zurück verpuffte. "Ab sofort wird sich jedes Mal ein Schutzschild um dich bilden, wenn du angegriffen wirst und der Ring funktioniert nur bei dir." Erklärte er. Dann ging er zum Lehrertisch und sagte "Ich entschuldige mich für... ... ...für meinen Ausbruch von spontaner Machtbesessenheit. Ich bin bereit jede Strafe zu akzeptieren." Doch Dumbledore schüttelte, wieder gelassen, den Kopf.

"Strafe? Wofür? Es ist kein Schaden entstanden und ich glaube es war eine gute Lektion für alle die nach Macht streben. Aber ich werde Gryffindor trotzdem 100 Punkt abziehen, dafür das sie mir fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst haben und weiter 30 Punkte als Ausgleich für den Schrecken der Schüler und wo wir gerade dabei sind 100 Punkte für Gryffindor für die Ergreifung der Todesser und noch mal 10 Punkte für die gelungene Erschaffung eines magischen Gegenstandes. Ach ja und 50 Punkte für Ms. Granger, dafür das sie all unsere Leben gerettet hat."

Harry setzte ein Lächeln auf und drehte sich zu den Todessern um. "So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben. Ach ja, wo ist Tom zurzeit?" "Wir wissen es nicht!" rief einer der Todesser entsetzt, doch seine Aura schimmert rot. "Natürlich. Ist er in Little Hangleton?" "Nein!" rotes leuchten. "Also ist er irgendwo anders auf der Welt?" "Ja!" versicherte der Todesser. Rotes leuchten. "Berichtet den anderen Todessern was sie erwartet und richtet Tom aus das sein Ende nah ist, wenn er euch noch reden lässt, bevor er euch tötet. Einen schönen Abend noch."

Er öffnete ein Portal unter den Todessern, das sie direkt in die Küche des Riddle-Hauses brachte. Wenige Minuten später spürte Harry ein Zwicken in der Narbe und wusste, dass er diesen Todessern nicht mehr begegnen würde.

* * *

**Vielen Dank fürs lesen und lasst was von euch hören**. Bis bald, euer Daly! 


	11. Kapitel 11: Professor Potter

**AN:** Hallo Leute, hier bin ich schon wieder. Naja, keine Kunst, die Story is ja schon fertig geschrieben und ich lasse euch einfach zappeln. Das muss die sadistische Seite in mir sein. Mwuhaha. Aber mal was anderes. Ich habe die letzten drei Tage damit zugebracht alle Leute mit einem Profil auf dieser Seite aufzusuchen, die mir ein Review geschickt haben oder mich in irgendeiner Liste geadded haben. Dabei war ich auf der Suche nach HP-Geschichten in Englisch oder Deutsch und habe, falls ich fündig geworden bin ein Review hinterlassen oder die Story bei mir gebookmarked und werde bald ein Review schicken.

Dadurch bin ich auf Geschichten gestoßen, bei denen ich sonst nie die Idee bekommen hätte sie zu lesen. Z. B. meinen ersten Draco/Harry One-Shot, die Anfänge von Liebesgeschichten und Stories aus den Kategorien Angst und Drama. Ich empfand es als inspirierend und empfehle jedem Mal über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Was mir noch aufgefallen ist, ist das Leute, die selbst Geschichten online haben stärker dazu neigen Reviews zu hinterlassen als Leute, die keine eigene Schreiberfahrung sammeln. Auch ist mir eine unglaubliche Anzahl von unfertigen Geschichten aufgefallen, die anscheinend nicht mehr fortgeführt werden, meistens mit nur einem Kapitel. Die Ansätze sind immer interessant, aber fanden keinen Zuspruch, weil sie einfach zu kurz ausgeführt waren. Was mir auch begegnet ist, sind Autoren die nach Zuspruch fragen, den Zuspruch sogar zur Bedingung des Weitermachens einfordern, ihn bekommen und trotzdem nicht weiter machen.

Deshalb möchte ich hier einfach mal den Apell an alle loswerden, die sich mit dem oben beschriebenen identifizieren können. Macht weiter, schreibt die Geschichte zu Ende und hört nicht mittendrin auf. Dazu sind die Ideen zu Schade, den die meisten sind einzigartig und werden in dieser Art vielleicht nie wieder auftreten.

Aber genug der Moralpredig, viel Spaß mit Kapitel 11!

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Professor Potter**

Harry war müde, als er am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück die große Halle betrat. Der gestrige Tag war anstrengend gewesen und ihm hatte die erfrischende Nähe zu Hermine gefehlt. Am Tisch angekommen, grummelte er ein verschlafenes "Morgen" und begann zu essen. Die anderen sahen ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an, nur Ron behielt seine Unbekümmertheit bei und sagte "Harry, du siehst schrecklich aus, aber ehrlich." "Ich hab schlecht geschlafen, dass ist alles."

Während des Essens bemerkte er, dass viele ihn besorgt anblickten, einige sogar ängstlich. „_Das hatten wir doch schon alles._" Dachte Harry genervt. Erst als Hermine die Halle betrat, begann der Tag für Harry richtig. Als sie an den Tisch gekommen war, sprang Harry auf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich hab dich vermisst, Liebling. Wir brauchen dringend ein gemeinsames Bett!" flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr." "Aber Harry, es ist gegen die Regeln." "Aber ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr richtig schlafen." Sie fuhr ihm durch Haar. "Oh, kann der arme Harry nicht mehr ohne seine Hermine schlafen." Triezte sie ihn.

"Hermine, das ist nicht lustig." "Mal sehen. Vielleicht lassen sich die Regeln ja etwas ... dehnen." Ein Funkeln stahl sich in Harrys Augen und er begann mit neuem Appetit zu essen. Dann teilte McGonagall die Stundenpläne aus. Harry stellte erfreut fest, dass er zuerst seinen eigenen Jahrgang unterrichten würde, danach hatte er Zauberkunst und darauf unterrichtete er die 7ner. Wie er fand ein wunderbarer Einstieg.

Er hatte beschlossen seinen Unterricht, wie McGonagall, mit einem Knaller zu beginnen. Er zog sich in einen menschenleeren Korridor zurück und wartete bis die Stunde begann, dann sprach er einen Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber auf sich und erschuf ein Portal im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers. Er sah wie sich alle angespannt unterhielten und trat durch das Portal in den Klassenraum, aber keiner bemerkte seine Anwesenheit. Die 27 Schüler redeten munter weiter.

Harry bedauerte, dass es eine so große Klasse war, aber da er selbst noch Unterricht hatte konnte er nur 3 Klassen übernehmen. „_Zeit für einen kleinen Schock_" dachte er sich und verwandelte das Lehrerpult in eine perfekte Kopie von Voldemort. Es wurde für eine Sekunde totenstill und dann fingen alle an zu Schreien und in Panik aus den Stühlen zu springen. Harry sah es sich für ein paar Sekunden an und beendete dann das Ganze damit, dass er "Reducto" brüllte, um Ruhe zu schaffen und gleichzeitig die Hand ausstreckte und die Imitation, wohl dosiert, in Staub verwandelte.

Er ging nach Vorne und drehte sich um, während die Schüler wieder ihre Plätze einnahmen. "Wenn ihr dem echten Voldemort" Die Klasse schauderte. „_Oh man, das wird mehr Arbeit, als ich gedacht hätte._" "Wenn ihr dem echten Voldemort" Schaudern "gegenüber steht wird euch Schreien nicht helfen." Verkündete er mit strenger Miene. Er sah sich um und sah, dass die meisten beschämt zu Boden blickten. Seine Miene hellte etwas auf. "Guten Morgen, Klasse." Ihm echote "Tagchen" "Morgen, Harry" "Hey, Harry" entgegen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbst wenn wir in einer Stufe sind, wollen wir doch gewisse Standards einhalten. In diesen vier Wänden bin ich Lehrer, das heißt hier werde ich mit Professor Potter oder Sir angesprochen. Klar? Gut. Guten Morgen, alle zusammen." "Guten Morgen, Professor Potter." Kam es von allen, außer den Slytherins. "Wunderbar. So und nun zu den Zielen dieses Kurses. Nummer 1: Euer überleben im Krieg gegen Voldemort (Schaudern) und die Todesser. Nummer 2: Euch auf eure UTZs vorbereiten." Hermine schaute unzufrieden, sie hätte die Ziele anders gesetzt.

"Und dann noch ein paar Regeln: 1. Voldemort (Schaudern) wird beim Namen genannt. Du-weißt-schon-wer, der dunkle Lord und Der-der-nicht-beim-Namen-genannt-werden-darf will ich nicht hören oder es gibt Punktabzug. Es heißt Voldemort (Schaudern) oder Tom, von mir aus auch Tommie." Vereinzelt bildeten sich Grinsen. 2. Wir werden einige gefährliche Flüche, unter anderem die Unverzeihlichen durchnehmen, deshalb ist absolute Konzentration gefragt. Wer in diesem Kurs rumalbert, verantwortet sich mir in einem Duell gegenüber."

Bei Erwähnung der Unverzeihlichen sah er ängstliche Gesichter, aber auch erwartungsvolle Gesichter. Er hatte vor beides verschwinden zu lassen. "Bevor wir Anfangen, bitte ich euch mir einige Fragen zu beantworten. Ein Schweigen wird als "Ja" gewertet. Einige Schüler wurden unruhig in ihren Sitzen und sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu. "1.Frage: Dient einer von euch Voldemort (Schaudern)?" "Nein!" schallte es durch den Raum und die Auren blieben weis, doch Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hatten es vorgezogen nicht zu antworten.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle ich habe ihre Antwort nicht gehört." Sie ließen ein gepresstes "Nein" hören und ihre Auren färbten sich kurz rot. "2.Frage: Nehmt ihr Befehle von einem Todesser entgegen oder gebt Informationen an ihn weiter?" Diesmal antworteten alle mit "Nein!", doch wie erwartet blinkten die Auren der üblichen Verdächtigen rot auf, aber auch die von Lisa Turpin, einer Ravenclaw. "3.Frage: Sympathisiert ihr mit Todessern?" "Nein!"; wieder die vorherigen 4. "Letzte Frage: Hasst ihr Muggel?" "Nein!"; wieder dieselben, doch Harry wollte ganz sicher sein.

"Ms. Turpin, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle bitte nach vorne." Sagte Harry in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ und widerwillig erhoben sich die 4 genannten. Harry beschwor 4 Stühle und forderte sie auf Platz zu nehmen. Doch als sie vorne waren, befahl Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle "Macht ihn fertig!" und beide versuchten ihn zu packen, aber Harry konnte darüber nicht einmal lachen. Er packte beide an einem Handgelenk und bog es nach unten, sodass sie ihn die Knie gingen. "Es wird Zeit die Lektion über die Unverzeihlichen vorzuziehen."

Die Klasse sah ihn entsetzt an. "Da haben wir zuerst den Imperius-Fluch. Mal sehen was ihr noch vom letzten Jahr behalten habt. Imperio." Er ließ Crabbe und Goyle los und beide setzten sich auf die Stühle und starrten gerade aus. Harry spürte noch nicht mal den Hauch eines Widerstandes. "Und dann wäre noch der Cruciatus-Fluch." Er zielte auf Malfoy und dieser wurde Kreidebleich und die Klasse hielt entsetzt den Atem an. "Diesen will ich aber keinem Antun. Imperio."

Auch Malfoy setzte sich hin und starrte gerade aus. Sein Widerstand war nicht nennenswert. "Ms. Turpin, dürfte ich bitten." Die Ravenclaw setzte sich schicksalsergeben hin. "Sollte einer von ihnen auf die Idee kommen, fliehen zu wollen, weise ich darauf hin, dass der Todes-Fluch schnell ist. Legilimens." Plötzlich stand er vor einer Holztür, die er einfach aufdrückte. Er suchte nach den Erinnerungen die mit den Verbindungen zu den Todessern zu tun hatten. Er fand sie schnell.

Ihre Lebensgeschichte ähnelte der von Harry. Eltern früh gestorben. Bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und schlecht behandelt worden. Die Todesser hatten leichtes Spiel gehabt, sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Er zog sich zurück. Er lächelte Lisa zu. "Ms. Turpin, sie können sich setzen, aber ich bitte sie heute Abend um 19 Uhr zu mir zu kommen." Offensichtlich erleichtert ging Lisa auf ihren Platz zurück.

Bei den anderen sah die Sache anders aus. Sie waren von Anfang an zu Todessern erzogen worden und daran war, zu Harrys bedauern nichts mehr zu ändern. Der Hass wurzelte zu tief. Er hob den Imperius-Fluch auf und sie regten sich wieder. Harry sah sie bedauernd an. "Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen sie weiter auf diese Schule gehen zu lassen." Er hob die Arme und entzog ihnen ihre Magie, ihre Schreie erstickte er mit einem Stille-Zauber. Diesmal war Harry auf die zusätzliche Macht vorbereitet und nutzt sie um seine Reserven aufzufüllen.

Erleichtert nahm die Klasse zur Kenntnis, dass dieses mal Energieblitze und wahnsinniges Funkeln in den Augen ausblieb. Harry sprach zu den Beraubten, die wie gelähmt in ihren Stühlen hingen. "Sie haben bis zum Mittag Zeit das Büro des Direktors aufzusuchen." „_Gut das ich Dumbledore vorgewarnt habe._" Er entließ sie. Nachdem sie das Feld geräumt hatten, wandte er sich wieder der Klasse zu. "Es tut mir Leid, aber dieses Vorgehen war notwendig. Doch jetzt wollen wir uns dem eigentlichen Sinn dieses Unterrichtes zuwenden und uns mit den Flüchen beschäftigen."

Die restliche Zeit verbrachte er damit das Niveau und Know-how der Klasse in Erfahrung zu bringen und war am Ende der Stunde mit dem Ersteindruck sehr zufrieden. Er schloss den Unterricht und ging mit den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws zu Zauberkunde.

Dies war wie immer lustig, als der kleine Professor Flitwick Harry darum bat, eine kleine Demonstration seiner Macht zu geben. Harry, der eigentlich ungern mit seinem Können protze, konnte dem kleinen Mann die Bitte nicht abschlagen. Er nahm Hermine bei den Händen küsste sie, und ließ die magischen Muskeln spielen. Bald schwebten alle 16 Schüler und der Professor durch den Raum, mit Harry und Hermine im Zentrum.

Der Professor kam aus dem Schwärmen nicht mehr heraus und die Schüler mussten ihn praktisch dazu überreden Unterricht zu machen. Nach dem Mittagessen kamen, die Siebtklässler dran. Der Unterricht verlief wie die ersten Stunden, doch diesmal fand er nur einen Möchtegern-Todesser.

* * *

Am Abend traf er sich mit Lisa Turpin, um ihr Muggel-Problem zu lösen. Sie war pünktlich und klopfte verhalten an die Tür von Lupins Büro. Nachdem Harry sie herein gebeten hatte und sie aufgefordert hatte Platz zu nehmen, begann er auf sie einzureden. "Lisa, ich habe gesehen, woher dein Hass kommt und ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Einverstanden?" sie nickte verunsichert. Er drang in ihren Geist ein und fand ihr verängstigtes mentales Selbst in einer Ecke des Geistes am Boden kauernd. "Hab keine Angst komm mit." Er streckte ihr die Hand und sie ergriff sie zögernd.

Dann zog er sie in seinen Geist und zeigte ihr seine Erinnerungen von den Dursleys und brachte sie danach zurück. Wieder in der realen Welt fragte er sie "Hast du verstanden, was ich dir zeigen wollte?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. "Schön, willst du immer noch für Voldemort arbeiten, oder besser gesagt, ihm dienen?" Er sah, dass sie mit sich kämpfte und beschloss zu radikalen Mitteln zu greifen. "Lisa, ich glaube, ich sollte dich mit den zwei niederen Unverzeihlichen bekannt machen. Glaub mir, es wird dir Einsicht bringen."

Sie sah ihn ängstlich an, nickte aber schließlich. "Bereit. Imperio." Er zwang sie vor ihm Niederzuknien und ihn wie einen ägyptischen Gott zu verehren. Dann sprach er "Crucio" und sie wand sich vor Schmerz. Nach Sekunden löste er den Fluch und hob sie wieder auf den Stuhl. "Alles in Ordnung." Fragte er mit ehrlicher Sorge. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte tapfer. "Gut, dann entscheide dich, willst du lernen diese Flüche zu beherrschen oder willst du dich gegen sie Verteidigen können. Entscheide dich. Hell oder dunkel. Gut oder böse. Richtig oder Falsch."

"Ich könnte niemals einem Menschen solche Schmerzen zufügen oder so erniedrigen." Harry legte die Hand auf die Schulter. "Lisa, was ich dir angetan habe war schlimm, aber Nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Voldemort tun kann." Er wusste er hatte gewonnen, doch unerwartet brach Lisa in Tränen aus und schluchzte "Oh, mein Gott. Was ist in mich gefahren, als ich den Todessern glaubte, es sei eine Freude Muggel zu quälen." Er barg ihr Gesicht ihn seinen Händen und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt ihn anzusehen.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Ältere und Weisere Menschen sind den dunklen Künsten schon zum Opfer gefallen. Versinke nicht ihn Scham, sondern bekämpfe das Böse, so wie Professor Snape es tut." "Professor Snape?" schluchzte Lisa. "Ja, Snape war auch mal Todesser, nun ist er ein wichtiger Spion für die helle Seite. Nimm es als Beweis des Vertrauens, dass ihr dir das erzählt habe und rede mit ihm. In Ordnung?" Sie nickte nur. "Gut. Einen schönen Abend noch."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, Dienstag, hatte Harry zuerst Verwandlung. Als sie den Klassenraum betraten, wartete McGonagall bereits auf sie. Vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein großes Diamant, der von Gold und Silber umgeben war. Als alle saßen, begann die Professorin "Guten Morgen, Kinder. Wir werden uns dieses Jahr zuerst mit Selbstverwandlung beschäftigen. Dazu bitte ich euch der Reihe nach, nach vorne zu kommen und eine Hand auf den Diamanten zu legen. Wenn er grün leuchtet, habt ihr das Potenzial zum Animagus und könnt einen Sonderkurs belegen, um die Verwandlung zu erlernen. Ihr werdet die Ausbildung natürlich nicht abschließen können, aber es ist trotzdem sinnvoll diesen Kurs zu belegen. So, darf ich bitten."

Der Reihe nach gingen die Schüler nach vorne, Harry als Letzter. Nur zwei Leute schafften einen schwachen grünen Schimmer hervor zubringen, was auf schwache Animagus-Fähigkeiten hinwies. Dann kam Harry dran. Er legte seine Hand auf den Stein und dieser begann grünes Licht auszusenden. Die Intensität nahm immer weiter zu, bis es nur noch ein Gleißen war. Harry reagierte blitzschnell und erschuf 2 Schilde um den Stein. Kurz darauf explodierte der Stein und beide Schilde flackerten auf, als die magische Entladung und die Diamantensplitter mit einem Lichtblitz auftrafen.

Als sie wieder deutlich sehen konnten, erkannten sie, dass das Gold und Silber geschmolzen war und der Diamant in Stückchen herumlagen. Harry entfernte die Schilde und reparierte den Stein. McGonagall sammelte sich wieder und fauchte "Mr. Potter! Ich verlange eine Erklärung." "Ich... Ich... Ich hab keine." „_Wie es aussieht, bist du ein Meta-Animagus._" „Ein WAS?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Sera seufzte. „_Musst du immer so schreien. Ein Meta-Animagus kann jede beliebige Tierform annehmen._" „_Cool. Auch magische Tiere?_" „_Keine Ahnung. Du bist der erste Meta-Animagi seit Merlin. Probier es aus._"

Sera schickte ihm das perfekte Bild einer Schlange. "Professor, ich glaube ich kann doch eine Erklärung anbieten." Vor den entsetzten Augen der Klasse, verwandelte Harry sich in eine 9 Meter lange Schlange und schlängelte einmal durch den Klassenraum. Es war verrückt. Er konnte die Gerüche sehen und ihn irritierte, was er bei den Mädchen „sah". Währenddessen schickte ihm Sera das Bild einer Chimära und auch diese Verwandlung klappte reibungslos. Danach verwandelte er sich zurück.

McGonagall sah ihn entsetzt an. "Jetzt schulden sie mir erst recht eine Erklärung." "Ich bin ein Meta-Animagus. Ich kann mich in jedes beliebiges Tier verwandeln." Sagte er schlicht und ergreifend. "Und seit wann wissen sie das?" "Seit 2 Minuten. Warum?" "Ich würde sie gerne nachher in meinem Büro sprechen, Mr. Potter." Damit war das Thema erst mal vom Tisch und sie setzte den Unterricht normal fort, in dem sie anfing die Grundzüge der Selbstverwandlung erklärte und demonstrierte.

Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. In Zaubertränke gab er zwar einen perfekten Heiltrank ab, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wie er es geschafft hatte. Seine Reaktion auf Hermines Frage "Seit wann bist du so gut im Tränke brauen?" quittierte er mit einem "Hä?".

* * *

**Danke fürs lesen **und ich hoffe ihr findet noch die Zeit für ein paar Worte der Kritik, des Lobes oder teilt mir einfach mit das ihr diese Geschichte gelesen habt. Ich bin für alles in dieser Hinsicht offen. 

Finden einige von euch wirklich diese Geschichte besser als "Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors"? Auch wenn man die Updatezeiten raus lässt? Mit dieser Reaktion hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet. Bitte begründet es mir! Danke

Bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly


	12. Kapitel 12: Edelsteine und andere K

**Kapitel 12: Edelsteine und andere Kostbarkeiten**

Der Unterricht mit Ginnys Stufe zog an ihm vorbei. Er wiederholte die Prozedur, wie in den anderen Klassen und brachte den Stand der Klasse in Erfahrung. Das einzige was er am Ende der Stunde sicher wusste, war das keine schwarzen Schafe dabei gewesen waren und das er ziemlich viele Punkte abgezogen hatte, weil keiner Voldemort beim Namen nannte. Er dachte die ganze Zeit an den Verwandlungsunterricht und an das Gespräch mit Lisa Turpin.

Er fühlte sich unwohl, in beiden Fällen. Zum einen weil er McGonagall fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte und vollkommenen Übertrieben hatte und zum anderen weil er die niederen Unverzeihlichen auf Lisa angewandt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Voldemort zu besiegen war so einfach, im Vergleich mit dem meistern des Lebens.

Er aß lustlos sein Abendessen und nicht einmal Hermines Anwesenheit besserte seine Stimmung. Dann erhob sich Dumbledore, um eine Ankündigung zu machen. "Liebe Schüler! Ich darf voller Freude verkünden, dass es mir gelungen ist, Minister Fudge einen Aurorer abzuschwatzen, der 2 Abende die Woche einen Duellier-Klub leiten wird. Bitte begrüßt Misses Nymphadora Tonks."

Applaus brandete durch die Halle, während Tonks Dumbledore einen bösen Blick zuwarf und dabei fasst über ihre eigene Füssen stolperte und um ein Haar hingefallen wäre, doch Harry levitierte sie unauffällig über die Stufen, wofür er einen dankbares Lächeln geschenkt bekam. "Danke schön." Sagte Tonks nachdem sie sicher am Podium der Lehrer angekommen war. "Der Klub findet Mittwochs und Freitags statt, von 19 - 20.30 Uhr. Jeder der teilnehmen will, findet sich bitte morgen hier in der großen Halle ein. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Zu gegebener Zeit machte sich Harry zu McGonagalls Büro auf. Er würde viel zu erklären haben. Er klopfte und ein harsches "Herein" antwortete ihm. '_Das kann ja lustig werden._' Er setzte sich und fühlte sich noch mehr schuldig, als so wie so schon. Das Ganze erinnerte ihn verdammt an sein erstes Schuljahr und die Sache mit Norbert. "So Mister Potter, bitte erklären sie mir das." "Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Sie machte eine ausholende Geste. "Alles." Harry verstand immer noch nicht, was genau er erklären sollte.

McGonagall stöhnte und sah plötzlich sehr alt aus. "Harry, der Diamant, den du zum bersten gebracht hast, ist einer der Größten auf diesem Planeten." Bei Harry blieb es dunkel und McGonagall schien zu verzweifeln. "Harry, Diamanten sind der beste Magiespeicher auf der Welt, selbst alle Lehrer dieser Schule, Dumbledore eingeschlossen, könnten nicht genug Magie aufbringen, um einen Diamanten dieser Größe zu füllen, von überladen gar nicht zu reden. Und darum fordere ich dich zum letzten mal auf, erklär mir das." "Ich kann es nicht erklären, ich habe ihn berührt und dann ist er geplatzt. Einfach so, ich schwöre es."

McGonagall gab auf und schwach fragte sie "Dann erklär mir wenigstens folgendes. Die Energie die nötig ist um einen Diamanten zu sprengen, reicht aus um halb Hogwarts auszuradieren. Wie haben sie es geschafft innerhalb von Sekunden ein Schild zu erzeugen, das dieser Kraft stand hält, plus ein weiteres Schild, das die Splitter auffing? Und das alles ohne Zauberstab." "Ich weiß es nicht. Es sah die Magie und wie sie drohte zu explodieren und habe aus dem Reflex heraus ein Schild geschaffen das Stark genug war, die Explosion einzudämmen."

McGonagall gab ihm einen ungläubigen Blick. "Einfach so. Natürlich. Warum auch nicht?" Sie schien kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch zu stehen. "Und den Diamanten hast du repariert, in dem du dir 'Reparo' gedacht hast, wie?" "Ja." Sagte Harry einfach. Das war zu viel für die alte Frau. Sie sprang aus ihrem Sessel, verharrte einen Moment und kippte dann um. Da sie nicht all zu groß war, war der Weg nicht zu Boden nicht zu weit, aber Harry richtete sich trotzdem besorgt auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Er hob sie zurück in den Sessel und sprach einen Analyse-Zauber konnte aber keine Verletzungen feststellen und weckte sie wieder auf.

"Alles in Ordnung, Professor?" fragte er besorgt. "Ja, Ja. Schon gut. Harry, warum bist du überhaupt noch hier auf der Schule?" Harry grinste. "Wissen Sie, dass habe ich mich auch schon gefragt." Auch sie schaffte ein schiefes Lächeln. "Was zum Teufel ist ein Meta-Animagi?" fragte sie interessiert. Harry noch in Gedanken bei dem Diamanten, fragte überrascht "W- Was?". "Ein Meta-Animagi. Was ist das?" Anscheinend hatte sie ihre Einstellung geändert, von 'Wie ist das möglich?', auf 'Was kann der Junge noch alles?' "So wie es aussieht kann ich mich in jedes Tier, magisch oder nicht, verwandeln. Alles was ich brauche ist ein perfektes Bild des Tieres." "Woher weist du davon? Du hast gesagt, du hättest erst ihm Klassenraum davon erfahren." Harry griff sich an die Seite und zog Sera. Er hielt es ihr hin und forderte sie auf es zu nehmen.

Sie packte es unsicher an und Harry bemerkte, wie ihr Blick abwesend wurde. _'So ist das also. Kein Wunder das ich komische Blicke ernte wenn ich mich mit Sera unterhalte._' Er wartete geduldig, bis Sera seine kommunikative Ader ausgelebt hatte, was ziemlich lange dauerte. Dann wurde der Blick von McGonagall wieder gewohnt stechend und sie gab ihm das Schwert zurück. "Interessant. Wirklich hoch interessant, Mr. Potter. Ein letztes Anliegen für heute. Bist du bereit das Amt des Quidditch Kapitäns zu übernehmen?" "Nein." "Wie? Nein." Fragte McGonagall perplex. "Warum nicht?"

"Ich habe schon genug zu tun, ich brauche keine weiteren Aufgaben." "Aber du bist der geborene Anführer. Du würdest einen hervorragenden Job machen." Leichte Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. "Nein, ich glaube Ron wäre ein wesentlich besserer Kapitän, als ich." "Ohne Mr. Weasley zu nahe treten zu wollen, aber ich bezweifle, dass er genug... hmm... Verantwortungsbewusstsein dafür besitzt." Es klang fast verzweifelt und Harry wurde misstrauisch. "Ich glaube Ron ist perfekt für diese Aufgabe vorbereitet, aber warum sind sie so erpicht darauf mir den Job zu geben?" Schweigen.

Harry dämmerte es. "Sie haben gewettet." Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an und sagte ihm das er ins schwarze getroffen hatte. "Dumbledore! Sie haben mit Dumbledore gewettet, dass ich den Job annehme und Dumbledore hat da gegen gesetzt." Der betrübte Ausdruck ihm Gesicht der Professorin sagte alles. Er hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet. Er musste Lachen. "Aber Professor, sie sollten doch Wissen das Dumbledore niemals eine Wette platzieren würde, wenn er nicht sicher wäre zu gewinnen. Worum ging es?" "Ich schulde Dumbledore jetzt ein selbstgekochtes Abendessen."

Harry stellte sich McGonagall mit Kochschürze vor und er hatte Mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Sie legte ein silbernes 'K' auf das Pult. "Hier. Geben sie das ihrem Freund und sagen sie ihm alles andere liegt bei ihm." Harry nickte nahm das Abzeichen und verabschiedete sich. Im Gemeinschaftraum Gryffindors angekommen sah er Ron mit Neville Schach spielen und Hermine zusammen mit Ginny Hausaufgaben machen. Er ging zu Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Schatz, wir müssen uns immer noch um das Bett-Problem kümmern." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie grinste schelmisch und antwortete "Du hast ein Problem, ich nicht. Ich schlafe wunderbar."

Harry seufzte und holte das Abzeichen raus. "Hey, Ron. Hier." Er warf das Abzeichen zu Ron hinüber, der es auffing und ungläubig anstarrte. "Heißt dass das, was ich glaube, dass das heißt?" Harry nickte und bereute es sofort. Das Nicken brachte bei Ron ungeahnten Arbeitswillen zu Tage und der restlich Abend ging dafür drauf, Ron davon abzubringen die Try-Outs am selben Abend zu machen und im das 5-Tage-die-Woche-Training auszureden. '_Oh man_', dachte Harry, als er spät am Abend im Bett lag. '_Ich habe einen zweiten Oliver Wood geschaffen oder noch schlimmeres_.' Wenn Ron hörte, konnte man meinen das Schicksal der Welt hing am Quidditch. '_Nun ja, wenigstens holen wir so mit Sicherheit den Pokal._'

Er dachte nach und grübelte über dieses und jenes. Da kam wieder Lisa Turpin in seinen Geist und ihren Schmerz als er sie mit den Flüchen belegt hatte. Er musste was tun, sonst würde er von der Schuld zerfressen. Wieder hörte er McGonagall sagen "Diamanten sind der beste Magiespeicher der Welt." '_Ja. Das ist es._' Er erschuf ein Portal unter sich und landete vor der Schatzkammer im Schloss Gryffindor. Er ging zur Edelsteintruhe und entnahm einen Topas. '_Was für Diamanten gilt, tut es bestimmt auch für andere Edelsteine._'

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und ließ den Stein zwischen seinen Händen schweben. Er konzentrierte sich und ließ die Magie wirken. Er war schnell fertig. '_Ha, langsam kann ich es._' Er probierte es aus. Er sagte "Ich bin alleine" und der Topas sandte goldenes Licht aus, das sehr beruhigend wirkte und eine kleine Illusion von Sera erschien über dem Edelstein. "Nein, du bist nicht allein. Ich bin bei dir." Harry beendete das Ganze in dem er den Stein mit der Hand umschloss. "Wunderbar!"

Er hatte einen Teil von Sera genommen und in den Stein eingeschlossen. Die Illusion würde zuhören und nach bestem Wissen helfen. Zufrieden mit sich kehrte Harry nach Hogwarts zurück und legte sich schlafen, mit dem Gefühl seine Schuld bei Lisa begleichen zu können.

* * *

Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist zu kurz und ihr wollt mehr. Keine Sorge ich lass euch schon nicht hängen, aber bitte macht mir mit ein paar Reviews Feuer unter dem Hintern! Man sieht sich in 3 bis 4 Tagen (vllt. auch in zwei sollte ich durch genügend Kommentare dazu angehalten werden ;-) (Bekomme ich ein konstruktives Review über 500 Wörter bekommt ihr Kapitel 13 am selben Tag! (Wenn ihr wissen wollt was ich unter konstruktiv verstehe seht euch die Reviews von sika zu den ersten beiden Kapiteln von "HP und der Erbe Gryffindors" an) ) (Ich komm mir gerade so böse vor, warum nur?) ) 

(Daly) (aber, psst) ( :-) ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )


	13. Kapitel 13: Liebe den Verrat

**AN: **Hallo Leute, wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Ende und wir kommen zur entscheidenen Frage: Was wollt ihr, Epilog oder Sequel? Lasst es mich wissen! Solltet ihr für eine Fortsetzung plädieren muss ich euch wahrscheinlich vertrösten, denn wie ihr vielleicht gesehen habt, habe ich vor ein paar Tagen noch eine weitere Story angefangen und Angel of God verlangt langsam auch wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe ihr begleitet mich auch noch auf den letzten Schritten dieser Geschichte und tut weiterhin eure Meinung kundt. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Zu maed:** Die Sache mit dem 500 Wörter-Review war mir vollkommen Ernst! ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Liebe den Verrat...**

Harry war froh wieder Lehrer zu sein. Er genoss die himmlische Ruhe die eingetreten war, als er Klassenraum betreten hatte. Trotzdem klingelten seine Ohren von Rons unterbrochenem Redefluss über Quidditch noch immer. Er begann daran zu zweifeln, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Ron zum Kapitän zu machen. Nachdem er die Stille lange genug ausgekostet hatte und er merkte, dass die Klasse unruhig wurde, begann er.

"Guten Morgen, alle zusammen." "Guten Morgen, Professor." '_Ah, das tut gut._' "Bitte holt eure Zauberstäbe raus und tretet neben euren Stuhl." Nachdem die Klasse stand, verfrachtete Harry die Tische und Stühle mit dem Wink seiner Hand an die hintere Wand. "Bildet bitte eine Reihe an der Wand. So und nun bitte alle einen Schildzauber." "Protego!" schalte es durch den Raum und vor den Schülern erschienen rote Schilder.

Einige kräftiger, einige flackerten schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Harry inspizierte die Schilder mit den Implantaten. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er die Stärke der Magie bestimmen konnte. Die stärksten Schilde kamen von Neville, Hermine, Ron und Blaise Zabini, einer Slytherin. Dabei waren Blaise und Hermine aber schon fast an ihrem Limit angekommen, während bei Ron noch einiges drin war und Neville nutzte noch nicht einmal ein Bruchteil seiner Kraft. "Mr. Longbottom, würden sie bitte sich in die Mitte des Raumes begeben." Forderte Harry höflich, aber bestimmt.

Dann transfigurierte er wieder das Pult in ein Abbild von Voldemort. Er ignorierte das kollektive Schaudern der Klasse. "Mr. Longbottom, bitten verteidigen sie sich nur mit dem 'Protego-Zauber'. Bereit?" Neville nickte und Harry ließ das Abbild Voldemorts den Arm heben und eine Illusion eines Reduktors abschießen. Schnell errichtete Neville das Schild und Harry nahm mit Genugtuung zu Kenntnis, das es diesmal stärker war, als vorher. "Mr. Longbottom, haben sie eine Veränderung bemerkt, im Vergleich zu vorher?" "Ja, mein Schild war stärker als vorher. Ich hatte das Gefühl es müsste stärker werden um mich vor Vol... Voldemort zu schützen." "Sehr gut. 10 Punkte für Sie. Sie können wieder Platz nehmen."

Harry baute sich vor der Klasse auf. "Wie Mr. Longbottom richtig erkannt hat, werden eure Kräfte unter bestimmten Umständen verstärkt. Lasst es mich euch demonstrieren. Er erzeugte eine visuelle Darstellung von Nevilles Magiepool in der Luft. Der See hatte circa einen Radius von 1 Meter und war am tiefsten Punkt 40 Zentimeter. "Was ihr hier seht ist Mr. Longbottoms Magiepool. Jedes mal wenn ein Zauberer Magie nutzt wird sie diesem Pool entnommen und regeneriert sich in Ruhezeiten. Die Macht eines Magiers setzt sich aus der Größe des Pooles und der Menge, die er abrufen kann, zusammen. Der Pool ist angeboren und wächst mit der Zeit, genau wie der Körper, aber er kann nicht trainiert werden, wie der Körper. Woran wir arbeiten können ist an der Kontrolle über die Magie." Er legte eine Pause ein und versah die Darstellung mit einer Schleuse.

"Stellt euch das wie folgt vor. Wenn ihr zaubert öffnen sich die Schleusen und schließen sich wieder, wenn der Zauber gewirkt ist, es sei denn ihr wollt einen Zauber wie den 'Protego' aufrecht erhalten. Verliert ihr die Kontrolle, so wie ich es fast getan habe, strömt die Magie ungehindert aus, da ihr die Schleusen nicht schließen könnt oder wollt, was dazu führt das ihr ausbrennt. Das bedeutet Krankenhaus oder Friedhof." Wieder eine Pause.

"Emotionen geben euch temporär, mehr Kontrolle oder ermöglichen es mehr Magie austreten zu lassen, wie ihr bei Mister Longbottom gesehen habt. Durch seine Furcht hat sich seine Kraft nahezu verdoppelt." "Können Sie uns ihren Magiepool zeigen... ,Sir?" Fragte Dean aufgeregt. Plötzlich vergrößerte sich die Darstellung um das 5-fache und wurde 3-mal so tief. Die Klasse sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wie ihr seht, solltet ihr die Beine in die Hand nehmen und den Kopf einziehen, sollte ich noch mal die Kontrolle verlieren." Er ließ seinen Magiepool verschwinden.

"Und nun bitte ich alle sich zu verteidigen." Diesmal verwandelte er noch die Stühle in Voldemorts und beschoss die Schüler mit Illusions-Reduktern. Er war zufrieden, aber das letzte kitzelte er erst heraus, als er begann sie mit 'Avada Kedavra'-Illusionen bombardierte. Zufrieden stellte er am Ende der Doppelstunde fest, dass alle ihr bestes gegeben hatten und vollkommen platt waren. " Gut das soll für heute reichen. Keine Hausaufgaben. Ihr seit entlassen."

Die Schüler trotteten mit hängenden Schultern an ihm vorbei. Hermine gab er einen kurzen Kuss im vorbei gehen und bedeutete Lisa da zubleiben. "Ms. Turpin. Ich denke ich muss mich noch mal entschuldigen. Haben sie mit Professor Snape gesprochen?" "Ja und es war sehr, ehm, hilfreich." "Sehr schön. Bitte nehmen sie das, als Wiedergutmachung für die Erniedrigung und den Schmerz." Er nahm ihre Hand und legte den Topas hinein.

Er hatte den Stein mit dem 'Fidelius '-Zauber belegt und sagte deshalb. "Du hast einen Topas in der Hand." Da sah Lisa den Stein und hob ihn auf Augenhöhe. "Oh, Harry, ach Verzeihung, Mr. Potter. Er ist wunderschön." Sagte sie Dankbar. "Er ist nicht nur schön, sondern auch nützlich. Sag einfach 'Ich bin Alleine'." "Ich bin alleine" und schon erschien das Bild von Sera und sagte sein Sätzchen. Lisa sah Harry fragend an. "Wenn du alleine bist, kannst du mit ihm reden und er wird dir so gut es geht Trost spenden und Rat geben. Da ich der Geheimniswahrer bin, können nur ich und du ihn sehen." Lisa umarmte ihn dankbar und verließ den Klassenraum. Harry versetzte alles in den ursprünglichen Zustand.

Am Abend versammelte sich fast die ganze Schule in der großen Halle und stellten enttäuscht fest das es noch nicht los ging. Sie mussten sich nur auf einer Liste eintragen und Tonks erklärte die Regeln des Duellier-Klubs. '_Da haben einige aber Schwein gehabt_' dache Harry, als er sich die erschöpfte Körperhaltung seiner Schüler in Erinnerung rief.

Am nächsten Tag machte er den selben Unterricht mit den Siebtklässlern, wieder mit zufrieden stellendem Resultat. Danach hatte er Zaubertränke. Dank Snapes harten Kriterien war der Kurs sehr klein. Gerade mal 3 Jungen und 4 Mädchen waren in dem Kurs, dafür forderte er sie um so mehr. Am Ende der Stunde wurde er von Snape zurück gehalten. "Mr. Potter. Ein Wort bitte." Sie warteten bis alle anderen draußen waren.

"Ich habe gestern Abend schreckliche Informationen erhalten. Voldemort plant am Sonntag einen Großangriff auf London. Er will im Morgengrauen angreifen. Er hat alles mobilisiert was er hat. 1000 Todesser, ein paar Werwölfe und anderes. Einen Angriff dieser Größenordnung können wir nicht abwehren. Nicht auf einem so großen Gebiet und außerdem können wir es nicht vor den Muggeln geheim halten, egal was wir tun." Harry sah ernst drein. "Es wird Zeit das der Bund des Lichtes Hand anlegt. Treffen um 16.00 Uhr. Gryffindor Castle. Und sie schaffen mir Fudge her. Glauben Sie Voldemort wird sie als Spion verdächtigen?"

"Bei 1000 Eingeweihten? Nicht mehr als jetzt schon." "Gut. Ach ja, Severus, danke für alles. Sie retten wieder Menschenleben." Snape sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt, nachdem Harry Snape die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Dann tat er etwas, dass Harry überraschte. Er grinste. Nicht das fiese Snape-Grinsen, sondern ein belustigtes Grinsen. Harry verdächtigte die Implantate, ihm einen Streich zu spielen, bis Snape sagte "Ich hab noch eine Insider-Information, Harry. Die Todesser tuscheln, dass ein Fluch über Hogwarts liegt, der Todessern die Magie entzieht. Was sagst du dazu?" fragte er mit belustigtem Blitzen in den Augen. "Der Fluch liegt nicht auf Hogwarts, sondern auf dem dunklen Mal."

* * *

Ein Plan war schnell gemacht. Der Sonntag kam auf Harry zugerast und Harry zitterte vor Anspannung. Um 2 Uhr morgens begannen sie damit die Randgebiete Londons zu evakuieren. Nach Stundenlangen Verhandlungen mit Fudge, hatte Harry ihn dazu überredet die Geheimhaltung aufzuheben und das Ministerium erklärte sich bereit die Evakuierung durchzuführen. 

In der Zeit bezog die Leute des Bundes rund um Zentral-London Aufstellung. Harry wartete mit Dumbledore und Hermine im Zentrum Londons darauf, dass Voldemort seinen Zug machte. Sie hatten ein Anti-Apparations-Feld über das ganze Gebiet gelegt und warteten in der Dunkelheit. Dann leuchtete die Galleone die Dumbledore hoch hielt. Das Zeichen. Es hatte begonnen. Das erste Kräftemessen zwischen Tom und Harry.

Harry trat zu Hermine und küsste sie. Er spürte wie sie Blut schneller floss und seine Magie in seinem Körper zirkulierte. Er konzentrierte sich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er hob die Arme gen Himmel und ließ seine Magie frei. Er musst kämpfen, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Der Schweiß brach bei ihm aus. Aber er durfte nicht versagen. Nicht heute, zu viele Menschenleben hingen davon ab. Noch immer küsste er Hermine und er nahm Kraft aus diesem Kuss. Er ließ seine Zunge vortasten und sie gewährte ihm Willig Einlass. Er spürte das Verlangen in sich, seine Magie tobte und sein Blut schoss durch die Adern. Seine Kontrolle hing an einem seidenen Faden, der seine Liebe zu Hermine symbolisierte.

Während Harry mit sich kämpfte und Hermines Inneres erforschte, wurde London Zeuge eines einmaligen Schauspiels. Aus Harrys Händen stiegen 2 Säulen reines Licht in den Himmel. Im Himmel begannen sie sich wie eine Fontäne auszubreiten. Das Licht breite sich über ganz London aus und sank zu Boden. Voldemorts Schergen die gezwungen waren außerhalb des Stadtgebietes zu apparieren, mussten mit ansehen, wie die komplette Stadt unter einem Schleier von Licht fiel. Kurz bevor sie die ersten Gebäude erreichten, erreichte der Schleier den Boden. Sie rannten dagegen und zuckten wie von Blitz getroffen zurück.

Ein Werwolf berührte den Schild und seine Kumpanen mussten entsetzt ansehen, wie er bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte. Es bleib nur Asche von ihm übrig. Als die Todesser die Menschen auf der anderen Seite des Schildes erblickten, fingen sie an Flüche zu schleudern, doch sie prallten harmlos ab und einige trafen sogar die eigenen Leute. Während die dunkle Armee fassungslos da stand, sammelten sich die Mönche.

Alles lief nach Plan. Harry und die anderen hatten eine Umzinglung befürchtet und deshalb die Kräfte rund herum verteilt, doch Voldemort schien geplant zu haben, die Stadt einmal von Norden nach Süden zu durchrollen. Die 300 Mönche bereiteten sich vor. Ihre Aufgabe war klar. Überleben und die Angreifer zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Die anderen würde ihren eigenen Rückzug decken. Sollten sie es nicht schaffen die Todesser zu vertreiben, solange Harry den Schild aufrecht erhalten konnte, würde es unlecker werden.

Katamitzu gab das Zeichen und die Mönche rückten Schulter an Schulter vor. Sie sahen wie die Todesser mit Flüchen um sich warfen. Als sie den Schild durchschritten fühlten sie ein Prickeln, mehr nicht, und dann befanden sie sich auch schon mitten in der Schlacht. Aber es war keine wirkliche Schlacht. Nachdem die Todesser feststellen mussten, dass ihre Flüche nutzlos waren und ihre ersten Reihen durchbrochen waren, begannen sie in Panik zu fliehen.

Derweil erhob sich nur noch eine Säule zu Himmel und auch diese wurde schwächer. Noch immer waren Harry und Hermine im Kuss gefangen und Harry konnte sein Verlangen kaum noch bändigen. Die eine Hand erhoben, zielte die andere auf Dumbledore und ein rotes Band verband beide. Mit einer Modifikation des Zaubers, den er gegen die Todesser benutzt hatte, war es Harry gelungen sich Dumbledores Magie zu borgen und nicht zu entziehen.

Aber Harry fühlte, dass auch Dumbledores Macht fast aufgebraucht war. Nach, wie es ihm schien Stunden, tauchte Mad-Eye auf. "Es ist geschafft. Wir haben gesiegt." Sagte er erleichtert und ebenfalls erleichtert, ließ Harry das Schild zusammen fallen. Erschöpft, aber glücklich, ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und legte seinen Kopf in Hermines Schoß. Er war am Ende und nur Sera war es zu verdanken, dass Tom seine Schwäche nicht nutzen konnte.

Dieser schickte Voldemort, der zu frustriert war, wieder in einem mentalen Boxkampf auf die Matte. Auch Dumbledore musste sich setzten. Ein wenig länger und er hätte nicht mal mehr einer Fliege levitieren können. "Harry, ich werde zu alt für so was." Stöhnte er. "Und ich bin zu jung dafür." Sagte Harry lachend. "Mad-Eye hast du eine kleine Energie-Spritze für 2 ausgelaugte Zauberer?" "Natürlich. Bedien dich ruhig." Sagte der alte Haudegen gönnerhaft.

Mit einem roten Strahl zog Harry ein wenig Magie in sich und leitete einen Teil weiter an Dumbledore. Dann tauchte Katamitzu auf. "Ah, mein Freund. Wie ist es den Brüdern ergangen?" "Sehr gut, Herr, der Feind rannte, wie die Kaninchen, als wir sie angriffen." "Bilanz?" "Wir haben keine Verluste erlitten und konnten 40 Todesser gefangen nehmen. 20 Feinde werden nicht mehr die Sonne aufgehen sehen." Als er geendet hatte wurde London von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen getroffen und Harry erhob sich.

Sein Körper und Geist war Müde, doch sein Herz war leicht und voller Freude. 1:0 für Harry. Er schlang seinen Arm um Hermines Hüfte und genoss das erste Licht des Tages. Ein Räuspern durch brach die friedliche Stille. Harry drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Snape und grinste. "Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dich zu stören, Harry. Aber ich denke, du solltest erfahren, dass keine weiteren Angriffe drohen. Die Todesser sind vollkommen demoralisiert und sind dabei ihre Wunden zu lecken."

"Ich muss dir nochmals danken, Severus, ohne dich wären heute viele gefallen." "Nichts zu danken. Und eine tolle Show, Harry, es ist eine Freude unter dir zu dienen und dir bei der Arbeit zu zusehen." Snape verbeugte sich und ging zu Dumbledore, um ihn zu informieren. "Harry, seit wann bist du mit Professor Snape auf der Du-Basis?" "Wir sind Kollegen, oder?" sagte Harry und dann stahl sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht, dass Hermine beunruhigte. Harry hob die Hand und winkte Dumbledore, Snape, Mad-Eye und Katamitzu und öffnete ein Portal unter seinen und Hermines Füssen, das sie auf ihr Bett in der Mastersuite fallen ließ.

Endlich konnte Harry seiner Leidenschaft vollen Lauf lassen und sie hoben ihre Beziehung auf ein neues Level. Er hoffte inständig das die Hauselfen und Molly diskret waren, denn Hermines Schreie hallten durch das ganze Schloss. Ihm fehlte die Kraft einen Stille-Zauber um das Bett zu legen und Hermine schien nicht daran zu denken. Dann fielen beide ein einen langen Schlaf und wachten erst nach fast 24 Stunden wieder auf.

Dann duschten sie erst mal, gemeinsam, um dann zusammen zu frühstücken. Die Hauselfen schienen Gedanken lesen zu können, denn Harry und Hermine bekamen Berge ihres Lieblingsessen vorgesetzt. Er konnte den Hauselfen gar nicht genug danken und sie verloren kein Wort über den letzten Morgen. Das war der Zeitpunkt für Harrys erstes ernsthafte Dankes-Gebet an Gott. Danach hatte sie der Schulalltag wieder.

* * *

** Danke fürs lesen** und hier mein Angebot für das nächste Kapitel: Sobald mir jemand per Review den Titel von Kapitel 14 zuschickt, poste ich das Kapitel postwendend. Viel Spaß beim raten und noch ein kleiner Tipp: Es ist viel schwerer als es aussieht und alles was ich sage ist gelogen. :-) 

Bis bald, euer Daly


	14. Kapitel 14: Doch hasse den Verräter

**AN: **So, ihr könnt euch alle bei natsucat bedanken, die den Titel dieses Kapitels erraten hat. Aber Hallo erstmal und eine dicke Entschuldigung, denn ich hatte ja ein sofortiges Update versprochen, hatte aber leider Schulsport, ergo war bis vor einer halben Stunde noch nicht zu Hause. So und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 14: ...doch Hasse den Verräter**

Nach den Ereignissen bei London hielt sich Voldemort bedeckt. Snape berichtete, das Tom sich in Little Hangleton mit einer Vielzahl von Todessern eingeschlossen hätte und keinen Ton mehr von sich gab.

Harry drillte derweil seine Schüler bis zum äußersten. Jede Stunde aufs Neue trieb er sie an ihre Grenzen, aber keiner murrte, denn sie sahen den Erfolg. Voller Stolz sah Harry auf die zurückliegenden Monate zurück. Es war fast Weihnachten.

Egal bei welchem Zauber, immer waren alle ans Limit gegangen, alle bis auf Neville. Er war bei weitem der Stärkste von allen und Harry hatte begonnen ihn Abends zu trainieren. Neville wurde immer selbstbewusster und zuversichtlicher, sehr zu Harrys Freunde. Er wusste mit Neville, Dumbledore und dem Bund im Rücken, war Tom unterlegen.

Mit einem Lächeln sah Harry auf die Stunden mit Tonks zurück. Eigentlich hatte Tonks geplant, sie Duelle kämpfen zu lassen und dann herum zu gehen und dabei Sachen zu korrigieren, doch das war aufgrund der schieren Masse der Schüler nicht möglich. Und Harry schuf ein weiteres Problem.

Sich mit ihm zu duellieren, hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Er war zu schnell, zu stark, zu gut. Aus der Not wurde eine neue Idee geboren. Harry trat gegen alle an, wie gegen die Mönche, nur das er seine Abschirmung fallen ließ und sich die erste halbe Stunde nur verteidigte. Um die Sache spannender zu machen verzichtete er auf Rundschilde und wisch vielen Flüchen einfach aus.

Doch beim zweiten mal, war er zu überheblich. Neville durchbrach seine Verteidigung und erwischte ihn mit einer Ganzkörper-Klammer. Harry schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Abschirmung wieder aufzubauen, bevor 100 andere Flüche auf ihn nieder prasselten. Hätten diese Flüche getroffen, wäre es unappetitlich geworden, denn er sah einige verdammt fiese darunter.

Im zweiten Teil des Trainings wurden Rollen getauscht. Harry nur mit Stunnern gegen den Rest. Das erste mal brauchte er 3 Minuten und 23 Sekunden, um alle zu betäuben. Was konnte er dafür, dass seine Stunner die Schilde umflogen, sie durchschlugen, vor dem Aufprall verschwanden, um hinter dem Schild wieder aufzutauchen oder durch den Boden gingen?

Beim zweiten mal war alles nach 1 Minute vorbei. Die Niederlage hatte ihn doch gewurmt. Danach die Treffen wurden immer interessanter. Sie adaptierten seine Techniken und plötzlich sah er sich mit Kurven fliegenden Flüchen konfrontiert und ihre Schilde wurden immer raffinierter.

Tonks kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Sie musste nichts tun, nur aufpassen, dass alles in geregelten Bahnen verlief und am Ende der Trainingzeit kurz mit ihnen den Kampf durchsprechen.

Sie war Aurorer, dass hieß sie war eine gute Duellantin und dank ihren Meta-Morphmagi-Fähigkeiten gehörte sie nicht zu den Schlechtesten, aber sie musste anerkennen, dass diese Schüler am Ende des Jahres, die Aurorer locker in die Tasche stecken würden. Und Harry? Harry war unglaublich. Am Ende der ersten richtigen Trainingseinheit, hatte Tonks Harry im Spaß zu einem Duell herausgefordert, in dem er die Abschirmung fallen ließ, seinen Ring auszog und sich mit einer Ganzkörper-Klammer belegen lassen musste.

Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte er zugestimmt, doch das Ergebnis war, aus ihrer Sicht ernüchternd gewesen. Kampfzeit: 3 Sekunden. Dann hatte Harrys Stunner aus den Augen, bei ihr die Lichter ausgeknipst. Harry musste Lachen als er an ihr Gesicht dachte, nachdem sie wieder auf den Beinen war.

Auch das Quidditchtraining mit Ron lief gut. Die neue Mannschaft bestand aus Harry, als Sucher, Ginny, Katie und Natalie McDougal, einer Drittklässlerin, als Jägerinnen. Zu Harrys Verdruss wurden die Creevey-Brüder, die neuen Treiber, doch er musste zugeben, dass sie die Weasley-Zwillinge gut ersetzten. Ron war natürlich Hüter. Wie Harry prophezeit hatte blühte er voll auf. Genau so wie Harry auch, ließ er sein Team schuften bis zum Umfallen und trotzdem murrte niemand. Das Team wollte den Cup und Ron bläute ihnen unbedingten Siegeswillen ein. Ihr erstes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff hatten sie kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien.

Hufflepuff hatte, wie erwartet, seine bisherigen Spiele verloren, doch gegen Slytherin war es knapper geworden, als angenommen. Der Verlust von 3 Spielern machte sich besonders gegen Ravenclaw bemerkbar, das sie 310 : 70 verloren. Damit war Ravenclaw in einer guten Position, doch Harry zweifelte keine Sekunde an dem Sieg von Gryffindor.

'_Aber Magie und Sport sind nicht die einzigen Sachen, die gut laufen_' dachte Harry mit einem verträumten Lächeln. Seit denn Ereignissen von London hatte er Hermine jedes Wochenende nach Gryffindor Castle gebracht und dort hatten sie ihre Beziehung vertieft. '_Bald brauchen wir noch mehr Doppelzimmer_'.

Seine Gedanken schweiften eine Woche zurück. Sie saßen alle in der großen Halle und aßen ihr Frühstück, als Dumbledore sich erhob und verkündete, "Liebe Schüler! Ich möchte eine besondere Festivität ankündigen. Anlässlich der näherkommenden Weihnachtsferien und der recht bedrückenden Zeiten, sollten wir noch einmal dem Stress entfliehen und feiern. Am letzten Tag vor den Ferien wird ein Ball stattfinden, der für alle zugänglich sein wird." In der Halle brachen Jubelstürme aus und Dumbledore ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen.

Harry hatte Hermine natürlich auf der Stelle gefragt, ob sie mit ihm hin gehen würde und sie hatte selbstverständlich "Ja" gesagt.

Bei Neville und Ron hatte es länger gedauert. Harry musste eine Woche mit ansehen, wie sich beide, trotz des Selbstvertrauens das sie beim Duellieren oder auf dem Quidditch-Feld hatten, um Ginny beziehungsweise um Luna herum drückten. Dann wurde es Harry zu bunt und er drohte sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen, wenn sie nicht endlich die Mädchen Fragen würden.

Da er einen Zeitpunkt gewählt hatte, bei dem Ginny und Luna in hörweite waren, blieb beiden nichts anderes übrig, als sich dem Unvermeidbaren zu fügen. Harry grinste selbstzufrieden. Alles war wunderbar. Nur eins störte ihn. Tom. Er war zu ruhig. Vereinzelte Angriffe. Ein schwacher Angriff auf das Ministerium, den die Brüder ohne Probleme abgewehrt hatten. Er hatte noch nicht einmal versucht in Harrys Geist einzudringen, sondern aus seinem Geist eine uneinnehmbare Festung gemacht. '_Er plant was. Etwas großes und das gefällt mir gar nicht' 'Bleib locker. Noch haben wir die besseren Karten und desto länger er wartet, um so stärker werden wir_' versuchte Sera ihn zu beruhigen, doch das unheilvolle Gefühl bleib.

* * *

Beim letzten Treffen des Duellier-Klubs war es wie immer. Tonks beobachtete das Schemen (Harry), das in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit Flüchen auswich und Schilde errichtete. '_Warum hatten wir ihn nicht schon im ersten Krieg?_' dachte Tonks trübselig, während sie die Schüler, wie die Fliegen fallen sah. '_Mit ihm an der Seite Dumbledores hätte der Krieg nicht mal eine Woche gedauert. So viele Leben hätten gerettet werden können. Aber wäre Harry so, wie er jetzt ist?_' Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore vor einiger Zeit.

_"Warum wird er erst jetzt so stark, Albus? Hätte er nicht V...Voldemort schon viel früher besiegen können?" Der Schulleiter hatte sie traurig angelächelt und geantwortet. "Aber Tonks. Harry war schon immer schon stark, schon lange bevor er seine Macht entdeckte und nutzen konnte. Hättest du bei Menschen, wie den Dursleys überleben können, ohne Schäden zu erleiden?" Tonks hatte sich wieder wie eine Schülerin gefühlt. _

_"Sicher, Harry hat gelitten, aber er hat es geschluckt und hat durchgehalten. Jeder andere hätte einen solchen Hass aufgestaut, dass er mit Sicherheit den dunklen Künsten verfallen wäre. Aber nicht Harry. Er hat einen Charakter mit dem sich kaum ein anderer Mensch messen kann. Er ist selbstlos und gutmütig. Wie oft wurde er enttäuscht? Von mir? Früher von Sirius, als er nicht die Wahrheit kannte? Von seinen Freunden? Trotzdem hat er immer wieder verziehen und gekämpft. Wie kannst du behaupten er sei nicht stark gewesen?"_

Tonks Gedanken kehrten zur Wirklichkeit zurück und sah eine vertraute Szene. Harry duellierte sich mit Neville, Ron und Hermine, wobei Hermine immer wieder Ron und Neville aufweckte, während die beiden sie schützten. Tonks Augen verengten sich. Da war es wieder. Ein unheimliche Aura war um Harry erschienen. Es schien so, als müsste er darum kämpfen die Kontrolle über seine gewaltige Macht zu behalten. Als würde sie sich sträuben, nur zum betäuben eingesetzt zu werden.

Gott sei Dank beendete das Duell in dem er einen Stunner zauberte, der sich plötzlich in 3 aufteilte und diese unerwartet hinter den 3 auftauchten. 27:1 für Harry. Die Aura war verschwunden und Tonks fragte sich, ob die anderen sie nicht bemerkten. '_Wahrscheinlich wollen sie es einfach nicht sehen. Harry gibt ihnen Mut, Zuversicht und Spaß. Er war Held, Idol und Retter in der Not. Außerdem Voldemort-Bezwinger in Spee. An so einem kann nichts schlechtes sein._' Sie schob den Gedanken bei Seite und half die anderen aus ihrem Schlaf zu holen.

Tonks irrte sich, sie war nicht die einzige die sich Sorgen machte, auch Hermine kam nicht um hin, es festzustellen. Zwar war Harry, während ihren Schäferstündchen in Schloss Gryffindor immer aufmerksam und fürsorglich, doch sie sah den dunklen Schatten hinter den Augen und konnte förmlich spüren, wie er seine eigene Macht bekämpfte und das Verlangen seine Macht zum Töten einzusetzen erstickte. Sie befürchtete, dass seine Macht zu viel für ihn war, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, um die Notwendigkeit dieser Kräfte und nahm das Risiko in Kauf.

Sie verdrängte ihren düsteren Gedanken und dachte an den Ball. Noch zwei Tage, dann würde sie mit Harry tanzen, vor allen Leuten. '_Hoffentlich hat er zwischen all dem Training, Zeit gefunden Tanzen zu lernen_'. Sie dachte an letztes Jahr. Parvati war ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen. '_Aber na ja, selbst wenn er ein schlechter Tänzer ist. Er ist reich und mächtig und will mich heiraten. Man kann halt nicht alles haben._' Dachte sie und schämte sich sogleich dafür. Ein bisschen jedenfalls.

Der letzte Tag kam und die Lehrer versuchten vergeblich noch ein mal Unterricht zu machen, doch selbst McGonagall und Snape kapitulierten vor der Spannung, die sich im Schloss aufgebaut hatte. Am Abend warteten Ron, Neville und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Dates. Als Ginny und Hermine herunter kamen, erhoben sich Neville und Harry. Harry ging zu Hermine, die ein elegantes, tief ausgeschnittenes silbernes Kleid trug. "Du siehst umwerfend aus." Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, "Aber ohne Kleid gefällst du mir noch besser."

Hermine wurde rot. "Harry!" Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Du siehst auch toll aus." Sie ergriff hastig die dargebotene Hand und sie entflohen den fragenden Blicken der anderen. In der großen Halle stießen Neville und Ginny und später Ron, der Luna abgeholt hatte, zu ihnen. Nach dem reichlichen Festmahl erhob sich Dumbledore und eröffnete den Tanz. Zur Überraschung der Mädchen sprangen die Jungs auf und baten unisono um den Tanz.

Die Drei sahen sich unsicher an. Sollten sie sich freuen oder lieber die Stahlschuhe anziehen? Die Jungen angeführt von Harry, fackelten nicht lange und zogen ihre Freundin auf die Tanzfläche. Bei den ersten Schritten zog Ginny ihre Füße ängstlich ein, doch zur ihrer Erleichterung merkte sie, dass das nicht nötig war. Neville glitt genau so sicher und gut über die Tanzfläche, wie Harry und Ron. Harry grinste, als er die erstaunten Gesichter der Mädchen sah. Vor zwei Wochen hatte er den privaten Trainingsplan etwas geändert und mit Ron und Neville unter Anleitung von Sera tanzen gelernt. Doch mit Hermine zu tanzen, war etwas anderes, als mit einer animierten Statue.

So wurde es für alle ein schöner Abend, bis kurz vor Mitternacht. Sie hatten gerade getanzt und hatten sich wieder an ihren Tisch gesetzt, um sich zu erfrischen. Sie hoben die Gläser mit Kürbis-Saft und stießen auf ein gelungenen Abend an und tranken. Da schüttelte Harry sich plötzlich und der Schweiß brach bei ihm aus. Er fühlte wie seine Abschirmung fiel und seine Magie versiegte. Auch seine körperliche Kraft schwand und ihm wurde Schwarz vor Augen. Er hörte nichts mehr. Hermines Schreie waren ein dumpfes Echo aus weiter ferne. Er spürte nicht mehr, wie sie ihn schüttelte. Schließlich verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Hermine schüttelte ihn vergeblich. Inzwischen waren die Lehrer herbei geeilt, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnten war ein Zweitklässler vorgeschnellt und aktivierte irgendetwas, dass alle anderen von Harry wegstieß. Dann drückte er Harry einen Port-Schlüssel in die Hand und verschwand mit ihm.

* * *

**Ah, und schon wieder so ein fieser Cliffhanger. Na, gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel? Gut, denn ich bin gespannt auf eure Reviews!**

**Seid reichlich bedankt und bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly **

**P.S: Wenn ihr mir die ungefähre Wörterzahl des nächsten Kapitels nennt, bekommt ihr es sofort, ansonsten müsst ihr euch 3 bis 5 Tage gedulden! ;-) **


	15. Kapitel 15: Die Macht, die er niemals ha

**AN: ** Hi Leute, ich bins schon wieder. Diesmal könnte ihr euch bei meinem Freund ver7o, meiner Sorglosigkeit und meinem unerschütterlichen Glauben in das Gute im Menschen dafür bedanken, dass ihr das Kapitel jetzt schon bekommt. Erinnert mich bitte bei Gelegenheit daran, niemandem zu trauen, erst recht keinen Freunden. Denen macht es einfach zu viel Spaß einen in die Pfanne zu hauen. Wenigstens hab ich Stories online, die man in die Pfanne hauen kann im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen, die schon immer was online stellen wollten, nicht wahr ver7o?

So, um das nächste Kapitel innerhalb einer Woche zu bekommen, müsst ihr mich auf Knien anflehen und das scharenweise, denn von mir aus ist erstmal Pause.

An dieser Stelle (noch mal) der Verweis auf meine Bio. Schaut bitte mal rein und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet und natürlich auch von meinen anderen Stories. Eure Meinung ist mir immer willkommen und wichtig! Danke

**P.S:** Eine Frage an C0m3t und IcedEarth: Waren eure Gebote mit 20 und 40 Wörter ernst gemeint, ein Scherz oder ein Tippfehler? Ich warte auf eure Antwort!

* * *

**Kapitel 15: Die Macht, die er niemals haben wird**

"Ah, Mister _Potter,_ wie schön das Sie sich die Ehre geben" hörte Harry, die vertraute Stimme. Höhnisch, kalt und scharf. Harry fühlte sich immer noch schwach und benommen, trotzdem antwortete er. "Tom, hast du solange gebraucht um ein simples Gift zu brauen?" "Nun ja, ich konnte leider meinen Meister nicht hinzu ziehen, aber er wird dir bald folgen."

'_Snape, verdammt noch mal. Warum waren wir nicht vorsichtiger._' "Was willst du tun, Tom? Mich töten?" Harry versuchte zu lachen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. "Potter, hör auf mich so zu nennen. Tom ist schon lange Tod. Und ja, ich werde dich töte, aber vorher wirst du leiden, wie kein Mensch jemals zuvor." Dann wurde Harry von 10 Crucio's getroffen und musste hart kämpfen nicht zu schreien. Der Schmerz war enorm. Und wieder wurde er getroffen. Und wieder. Und wieder. Er bemerkte wie die Todesser sich abwechselten. Er schrie noch immer nicht. Und wieder hörte er "Crucio". Wieder der unglaubliche Schmerz. Und wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Noch einmal wechselten die Folterer. "Crucio". Das war zuviel für ihn. Er schrie aus vollem Hals und Voldemort lachte und sagte wieder "Crucio". Harry verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Immer wieder wurde er getroffen, dem Schmerz ausgeliefert. Er war heiser und trotzdem schrie er weiter. Er zog sein Selbst zurück. Es linderte den Schmerz etwas, trotzdem war er allein in einem Meer von Schmerz. Einsam. Von allen verlassen. Er weinte innerlich und bedauerte sich. '_Warum hilft mir keiner? Ich bin allein. Keiner sorgt sich um mich. Niemand vermisst mich. Keiner teilt den Schmerz mit mir. Ich bin allein und bin es schon immer gewesen. Freunde? Ich hatte nie welche, denn wenn doch, wo waren sie jetzt. Liebe? Ich habe nie Liebe gespürt. Immer nur Hass und Verachtung._'

Da wurden seinen schwermütigen Gedanken unterbrochen. Eine Gestalt, eingehüllt in Licht, kam über das Meer des Schmerzes zu ihm und nahm ihm in die Arme. Fort war der Schmerz und Wärme durchfloss ihn. Ein vertrautes Gefühl, doch er wusste nicht mehr, wo und wann er es gespürt hatte. "Du Dummerchen. Ich bin es." Harry sah der Lichtgestalt ins Gesicht, doch sah nur vage Konturen. "Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist." "Doch du weißt es, tief in deinem Herzen. Du musst nur danach suchen." Er stand auf und ging auf die Suche.

Er irrte in seinem Geist herum, doch alles war er fand, war Hass und Wut. Die Dursleys, wie sie ihn ausschimpften. Malfoy, wie er ihn beleidigte. Voldemort, wie er Cedric tötete. Der Schmerz kam wieder. Doch dann trat er ihn die Kammer seiner schlimmsten Ängste. Vor seinen Augen lag Hermines lebloser Körper und er brach darüber zusammen. '_Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich habe mir geschworen so etwas nicht zu zulassen._'

Plötzlich fing sein Blut an zu kochen. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Das Feuer seines Hasses sollte Voldemort verbrennen und nicht einmal Asche übrig lassen. Er würde bezahlen für all das, was er getan hat. Er würde ihn ausradieren. 'NEEEEIIINN!' schrei es in seinem Kopf. Aus dem Nichts erschienen Bilder vor ihm. Er und Hermine, wie sie die Seelen zurückbrachten. Er, wie er die Ringe verzauberte und sie in Gryffindor Castle. Auf einmal fühlte Harry sich geborgen und ruhig. Hermine. Wie hatte er sie vergessen können?

'_Noch ist es nicht zu spät._' '_Sera. Mein alter Freund. Was soll ich tun?_' Doch er kannte die Antwort bereits. Unverhofft sah er es. Es war nicht seine Bestimmung Voldemort zu besiegen. Nicht mehr. Seine Bestimmung war es mit Hermine zusammen zu sein und sie glücklich zu machen. Seine Liebe für Hermine war jetzt wichtiger, als seine Wut auf Voldemort. Nicht nur jetzt, sondern bis in alle Ewigkeit. '_Ich vergebe dir, Tom._' Sagte er unsicher zu sich selbst und es fühlte sich gut an. Und richtig. Es war richtig ihm zu vergeben, was auch immer er getan hatte.

Ihn zu hassen war kein Weg zum Sieg. Die Macht die er nicht kannte, die er nie besitzen würde. Liebe, um zu lieben. Liebe, um geliebt zu werden. Liebe, um zu vergeben, selbst dem ärgsten Feind. "Ich vergebe dir, Tom." Flüsterte Harry. Der Schmerz verging, er war nicht wichtig. Nichtig. Ohne Bedeutung. "Ich vergebe dir, Tom." Sagte er lauter. Die Flüche stoppten und Voldemort erhob sich aus seinem Thron. "WAS?" donnerte er. "Ich vergebe dir, Tom." Harrys Stimmer war fest und deutlich. Er spürte, wie sich etwas veränderte. In ihm. Seine Macht kam zurück und doch war es nicht die seine.

"Was? Wie? Warum?" Das ging über Voldemorts Begriffsvermögen. '_Der Junge muss verrückt sein. Ja genau. Verrückt. Kein Wunder, wir foltern ihn seit Stunden. Mir vergeben. Pah. Niemand kann mir vergeben. Ich bin der dunkle Lord. Das personifizierte Böse auf diesem Planeten. Mir vergeben? Lächerlich!'_ "ICH VERGEBE DIR, TOM!" schrei Harry heraus und fühlte sich von einer großen Last befreit.

Bei den anwesenden Todessern brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Der Feind, den sie niedergeworfen und gebrochen hatten, stand aus heiterem Himmel wieder auf und streifte einfach alle Zauber, die ihn hielten ab. Dazu kam das der Junge plötzlich ein anderer war. Da war etwas, doch sie konnten es nicht beschreiben. Es war nicht die unheimliche Aura der wilden und unkontrollierten Magie, die Tonks und Hermine bemerkt hatten. Auch nicht der Schleier der Verzweiflung den die Todesser gesehen hatten, nachdem sie seine Schmerzgrenze überwunden hatten.

Was immer es war, es war ihnen nicht geheuer und sie ergriffen die Flucht. Für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille im Quartier des dunklen Lords. Es waren nur noch der innere Zirkel minus Snape, Harry, der dunkle Lord und der Junge, der Harry alles eingebrockt hatte, anwesend. Keiner rührte sich. Die anderen waren zu geschockt, um zu reagieren und Harry erkundete seine neue Macht. Er stand wieder auf der Düne doch der See war verschwunden. Ausgetrocknet für immer. Doch vor Harry schwebte ein Diamant, so groß wie er selbst. Perfekt geschliffen und makellos.

Harry ging drum herum und ließ dabei seine Hand über den Stein wandern. Er war kühl, doch nicht kalt. Da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Wir sind am Ziel, Harry." Harry ergriff die Hand und drückte sie. "Danke, Sera. Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast." "Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Ich habe es gern getan und letztendlich lag alles bei dir. Ich habe lediglich etwas nachgeholfen." Sera lächelte und Harry lächelte zurück. Er kehrte zurück in die reale Welt und ging zum Zweitklässler.

Immer noch bewegte sich kein Todesser und auch der Junge stand da, wie angewurzelt. Harry legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und sagte mild, "Ich verzeihe dir." Der Kopf des Jungen schnellte zurück und ein goldenes Licht trat ihm aus den Augen. Dann brach er zusammen und Harry fing ihn mühelos mit einer Hand auf und hob ihn hoch. Da kam leben in Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA" schrei Tom, doch Harry sah das Muster des Fluches und zerstörte es einfach. Der Fluch verpuffte einfach.

"Na, Na, Tom. Wir werden das klären, wie es unseren Titeln gebührt. Ein letztes mal sollen die Erben Gryffindors, die des Salazar Slytherins niederwerfen und endlich Frieden schaffen. Ich erwarte dich, Tom Vorlost Riddle." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ Voldemort viele unbeantwortete Fragen zurück.

* * *

Sooo, da sind wir ja schon fast am Ende dieser Geschichte. Fragt ihr euch schon wie es endet? Gut, dann hoffe ich ihr könnt euch mindestens eine Woche, sprich 7 Tage, sprich 168 Stunden, sprich 10.080 Minuten gedulden, denn bis dahin ist hier Ende, es sei denn die Reviews kommen konstruktiv und zahlreich reingeflattert. :-) 

**Danke fürs lesen und bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly **


	16. Kapitel 16: Endlich wieder Quidditch

**AN:** Hallo Leute, ich glaube noch länger kann ich euch nicht warten lassen. Wir nähren uns der Zielgeraden mit großen Schritten! Aber ich will euch nicht länger nerven, viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 16: Endlich wieder Quidditch**

Hermine saß niedergeschlagen am Gryffindor-Tisch und stocherte in ihrem Essen rum. Den anderen Gryffindors, ja eigentlich allen anderen ging es so. Da alle über 14 Jahren dem Bund des Lichtes früher oder später beigetreten waren, wussten sie das intensiv nach Harry gesucht wurde, doch bisher ohne Erfolg.

Gestern Abend war Hermine erst vollkommene aufgelöst gewesen, dann war sie wütend geworden. Auf den Bastard von Zweitklässler, auf Dumbledore, auf Ron und auf sich selbst. Sie wütete und schrie, ohne sich beruhigen zu lassen. Ron war nichts mehr eingefallen, außer die Methode, die Dobbs schon angewendet hatte, was erst mal daneben ging. Sie hatte den Ring angezogen und der Stunner von Ron haute erst mal Ginny von den Füßen.

Da wusste Ron sich nicht anders zu helfen, als ihr eins über den Schädel zu ziehen. Dabei brach er sich fast die Hand, aber Hermine war erst mal ruhig gestellt. Die Halle hatte aufgeatmet. Wenn Harry wieder da war, konnten sie alles auf Ron schieben. Dumbledore erbarmte sich Ron und veränderte Hermines Gedächtnis, nachdem sie auf der Krankenstation lag und Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Schlaf-Trunk gegeben hatte. So blieb Hermine Rons Nörgeln darüber erspart, dass Gryffindor jetzt wieder der Sucher fehlte und so weiter.

Hermine hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte keinen Hunger und sie zweifelte daran je wieder essen zu können. Eigentlich sollte sie trauern, den Harry war vermutlich tot, aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass es Harry gut ging. Sie hatte das Gefühl es würde ihm sogar besser gehen. Sie merkte nicht wie es still wurde. Natürlich war es den ganzen Morgen still gewesen. Mit Harry war auch der Optimismus gegangen und niemand hatte Lust zu Reden.

Doch nun war es Mucksmäuschen still. Kein betrübtes Flüstern. Kein klimpern von Gabeln und Messern. Keine Essgeräusche. Doch das wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich überrascht um und sah. "Harry!" Harry setzte den Zweitklässler behutsam ab und umarmte Hermine. Dann begrüßte er sie mit einem langen Kuss. Sie wollte vor Freude zerspringen.

'_Ja, das ist eindeutig Harry. Oh, mein Gott. Du bist wieder da._' Zu ihrer Verblüffung antwortete ihr eine Stimme. 'J_a, ich bin wieder da und ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Nie wieder.' 'Harry?' 'Ja.' 'Wie kommst du hier her?' 'Nach Hogwarts oder in deinen Kopf?' 'Beides, natürlich.' 'Ich habe es dir gesagt, nichts hält mich von dir fern. Ich wollte hier sein, also bin ich hier.' 'Warum bist du nicht sofort zurück gekommen? Wir alle haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Ich wäre fast umgekommen vor Kummer.' 'Es tut mir leid. Ich brauchte Zeit einige Sachen zu begreifen, zum Beispiel, dass du das Wichtigste auf der Welt bist.'_

Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch zügelte ihren Wissensdurst. Zumindest in dieser Richtung. '_Wie kommst du jetzt in meinen Kopf?_' Harry grinste. _'Ich wollte da sein und da bin ich.'_ Er wusste, dass dies nichts erklärte und konnte ihre Verzweiflung sehen, doch er konnte es nicht besser erklären. Er wusste was er wollte und tat es. So einfach.

Während des mentalen Austausches, verharrte die Halle in Ehrfurcht. Das war nicht der mächtige Harry, die wandelnde Zeitbombe, von der sie hofften, dass sie vor Voldemort und nicht vor ihnen hochging. Es war nicht der Harry, der um Kontrolle ringen musste, dessen Magie überschäumte.

Nun strahlte Harry vollkommene Kontrolle aus. Seine Macht war nicht mehr wild und aufbrausend, sondern ging gleichmäßig von ihm aus, was den Eindruck der Macht noch unterstrich.

Aus der tickenden Zeitbombe, war eine mit Fernzünder geworden. Ron fasste sich als erster. "Harry! Man bin ich froh das du da bist. Ohne dich hätten wir den Cup vergessen können." Harry grinste. '_Typisch Ron, immer nur Quidditch im Kopf.'_ "Da hast du recht. Ohne mich seid ihr nichts." Rons Miene verdunkelte sich. Kritik hatte er noch nie gut abgekonnt, doch Harrys Lachen milderte die Sache und schließlich stimmte auch Ron mit ein.

Dann ging Harry zu Dumbledore. Kleine Funken tanzten zwischen den beiden, wenn ihre magischen Wellen aufeinander trafen. "Albus, bitte ruf den Bund des Lichtes in 2 Stunden zusammen. Es wird bald beginnen." "Es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen, Harry, auch wenn es nicht all zulange her ist." Dumbledore erhob sich und verschwand mir wehendem Umhang. Überraschend wandte sich Harry an Snape. "Severus, ihre Tätigkeit als Spion ist erledigt." Snape, offensichtlich geschockt von der Direktheit Harrys, senkte den Blick.

"Also hat der dunkle Lord es doch heraus gefunden. Damit bin ich wertlos, sowohl für die eine, wie die andere Seite." Harry lachte lauthals. Er drehte sich um und sprach mit lauter Stimme zu den Schülern. "Hört ihr das? Der Mann" er zeigte auf Snape, der langsam den Kopf hob "der in den Kriegen mit Voldemort, die mit Abstand meisten Leben gerettet hat und dazwischen ein paar mal mein eigenes und noch dazu der größte Zaubertrank-Meister dieses Planeten ist, hat Minderwertigkeits-Komplexe." Stille antwortete ihm. Alle fragten sich, was passiert war.

Harry Potter machte Professor Snape ein Kompliment. Jeder hätte er eher darauf gesetzt, dass Voldemort verschwinden würde, als auf das. Während die Halle das Gesagte verarbeitete, sprach Harry weiter mit Snape. "Severus, ich erwarte sie in 2 Stunden beim Portal." Snape nickte nur.

* * *

2 Stunden später stand Harry vor dem versammelten Bund. Es waren fast alle anwesend. 300 Mönche, die 40 Leute vom Orden des Phönix, ungefähr 100 Hogwarts-Schüler und 400 andere Zauberer, die den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufnehmen wollten. "Gleichgesinnte, Mitbrüder und Freunde" Ruhe kehrte ein "Heute sind wir hier versammelt, weil es ein paar Sachen zu feiern gibt und dabei einige wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen werden müssen." Alle lauschten gespannt. "Ich bin von Voldemort entführt worden"

Gemurmel breitete sich in der Empfangshalle von Gryffindor Castle aus, doch stoppte es schnell "doch wie ihr seht habe ich eine weitere Begegnung mit Voldemort überlebt. Ihr werdet euch fragen, was ist gut daran von Voldemort entführt zu werden? In meinem Fall folgendes. Er hat mich leiden lassen, so sehr wie noch nie ein Mensch hat leiden müssen, physisch gesehen." Er sah Unverständnis in den Augen der meisten, sprach aber unbeirrt weiter.

"Er hat mich so sehr leiden lassen, dass ich über den Schmerz hinaus blicken konnte. Ich erkannte das Hass nur die Unfähigkeit ist, zu vergeben und zu lieben." Nur wenige schienen seinem Gedankengang folgen zu können, doch der Satz der folgte war für alle klar. "Ich habe die Macht gefunden, die Voldemort zu fall bringen wird." Seine weiteren Worte gingen im spontanen Jubelsturm unter und es dauerte lange, bis Harry weiter reden konnte.

"Kommen wir zum 2. erfreulichen Teil für heute, dem ein Verlust voraus geht. Wir haben leider unseren Spion in den Reihen Voldemorts verloren, doch dafür einen weiteren Kämpfer auf unserer Seite hinzu erhalten. Bitte begrüßt Severus Snape, einen Mann dem wir alle viel zu verdanken haben." Snape trat durch ein Portal das Harry für ihn geschaffen hatte und stellte sich neben ihn. Er sah das die Halle zwiegespalten war. Einige klatschten und andere beäugten ihn skeptisch. Er zuckte zusammen als Harry seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

"Für alle die es nicht wissen, dieser Mann ist Severus Snape, Ex-Todesser, Ex-Spion und Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Diesem Mann verdanken wir es, dass viele Menschenleben gerettet werden konnten. Außerdem hat er mir einige Male das Leben gerettet, obwohl er von meiner Familie nie gut behandelt wurde. Einige von euch denken. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser. Diesen sei gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt. Jeder Mensch kann sich ändern, auch ein Todesser. Das dunkle Mal ist eine Krankheit.

Eine Krankheit, die sich leicht übertragen lässt und gegen die es nur wenige Heilmittel gibt. Freude, Vertrauen und Liebe. Gebt einem Todesser, der verzweifelt ist wieder Freude am Leben und er wird sich das dunkle Mal heraus schneiden. Ein Todesser, der den Glauben an die Menschheit und sich selbst verloren hat, muss vertraut werden, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es etwas gibt voran man Glauben kann.

Ein Todesser der voller Hass ist, darf nicht auch gehasst werden, den das vertieft seinen Hass nur noch mehr. Geht zu diesem Menschen und sagt 'Ich vergebe dir' und er wird frei von Hass sein. Severus Snape hatte den Glauben verloren, doch Albus Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut und ihn ins Licht zurückgebracht. Trotzdem grämt er sich immer noch seiner Taten, als Todesser, deshalb sage ich. Ich vergebe dir, Severus, im Namen aller Menschen, die du gerettet hast."

Snapes Kopf zuckte nach hinten und ein Leuchten trat aus seinen Augen, dann verließ ihn die Kraft, doch Harry hielt ihn. Während Harrys Rede war das Erstaunen in der Halle immer größer geworden, doch als er den Ärmel von Snapes Robe hochkrempelte und das schwarze Mal verschwunden war, hielt es die Leute nicht mehr auf den Sitzen. Alle sprangen auf und applaudierten. Sie konnten es nicht greifen, aber sie spürten eine nie gekannte Macht in sich.

Was sie gerade gehört hatten, würde sie verändern, da gab es kein vertun. Harry war aber noch nicht fertig. "Wie er seht gibt es Heilung für jeden, nur nicht für die, die dem Erreger zu nahe stehen. Nur Voldemort und seine engsten Vertrauten sind nicht zu heilen, doch das soll uns nicht aufhalten. Voldemort wird bald angreifen, wahrscheinlich Hogwarts. Wer wird sich ihm in den Weg stellen?" "WIR!" schallte es durch das Schloss, dass die Hauselfen in die Luft sprangen.

Harry war während der ganzen Rede ernst gewesen, doch jetzt lächelte er. '_Sieh her, Tom. Wenn du fragst "Wer ist bereit für mich zu sterben?", hörst du ein leises "Ich", wenn ich frage "Wer will an meiner Seite kämpfen?" erzittert die Erde unter den Rufen der Lichtkämpfer. Das ist der Grund, warum die Guten immer gewinnen.'_ "Haltet euch bereit. Der Tag der Entscheidung wird bald kommen und das wird der letzte Tag für Voldemort und seine Anhänger sein. Und nun, haut rein."

Wie in Hogwarts bogen sich die Tische unter dem Gewicht der Speisen durch und viele sagten, dass war das beste Mittagessen ihres Lebens.

Da jetzt Ferien waren bleiben Ginny, Ron, Remus, Hermine und Harry gleich dort und Harry lud auch Luna und Neville ein zu bleiben. An Heilig Abend versammelte sich der alte Orden des Phönix zum gemeinsamen feiern und Harry teilte großzügig Geschenke aus. Von Hermine bekam Harry das Buch _Der Herr der Ringe _von _J.J.R. Tolkien_ geschenkt, von Remus und Tonks ein Buch über Duelle. Von den Weasley gab es einen riesigen Haufen Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikel.

Für die größte Überraschung sorgte der Rest des Ordens. Auf einen Pfiff von Dumbledore erschien ein Phönix mit einer Stichflamme in ihrer Mitte. Der Phönix flog zu Dumbledore und ließ sich auf dessen Schultern nieder. "Harry, das hier ist Iatros. Wir hoffen er wird dir ein treuer Freund sein." Harry amte den Pfiff Dumbledores nach und Iatros kam zu ihm. Er streichelte dem Vogel den Kopf. Er war wunderschön, noch schöner als Fawkes, fand Harry. Dazu bekam er ein Buch über Phönix-Pflege, welches er sofort studierte.

Das schönste Geschenk machte ihm aber Hermine, nachdem sie sich in die Mastersuite zurück gezogen hatten.

Während der restlichen Ferien trainierte Harry mit Neville, lernte mit Ginny und Hermine oder spielte mir Ron Schach, wo er noch immer verlor. Wieder in Hogwarts, gingen sie alle noch eifriger in die VgddK-Stunden und zum Duellier-Klub und Harry bemerkte sofort, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, der geübt hatte. Tonks stellt nach dem ersten Duellier-Klub zufrieden fest, dass immer noch alles beim alten war.

Harry gewann, wie immer, doch die Angst von Tonks war verflogen. Keine Spur von Unkontrolliertheit oder wilde Magie bei Harry. Nur noch Kontrolle, unerschütterliche Kontrolle seiner Magie. Nachdem auch Neville niedergegangen war und Harry anfing die Schüler zu wecken, ging Tonks zu ihm und sagte "Harry, könnte man deine Macht darstellen, beständest du aus Diamant." Harry gab ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick, der sie dazu brachte ihren Satz zu überprüfen, doch sie fand nichts falsches. "Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Harry blick wurde freundlich. "Nein, nein. Du hast mich nur gerade auf eine Idee gebracht." Damit verschwand er.

* * *

Rechts. Hoch. Rechts. Runter. Hoch. Links. Rechts. Runter. Hoch. _'Was ist hier los?'_ fragte sich Harry, während er den Klatschern auswich. Die Treiber von Hufflepuff waren wie ausgewechselt. Harry hatte sie in den anderen Spielen beobachtet und sich auf ein ruhiges Spiel eingestellt, doch seit dem Anpfiff flogen ihm die Klatscher nur so um die Ohren. Die Creevey-Brüder kamen nicht mal in die Nähe der Klatscher, da waren sie schon in Richtung Harry unterwegs. Und nicht nur Harry wunderte sich.

Alle mussten zugeben, dass sie so eine Leistungssteigerung noch nicht gesehen hatten. Die gesamte Mannschaft von Hufflepuff war, wie im Rausch. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon spielten, aber der Spielstand von 340:320 sagte alles. Nur 20 Punkte vor Hufflepuff, eigentlich nach 5 Minuten peinlich, aber jetzt schon fast glücklich. '_Ron, dich hat der Himmel geschickt._' Dachte Harry, den selbst Oliver Wood hätte einige der Würfe von Hufflepuff nicht entschärfen können und der war der Rekordhalter gehaltener Würfe in Hogwarts, mit einer Quote von 50 Prozent. Ron lag jetzt ungefähr bei 60.

_'Wer hätte das am Anfang gedacht? Ich nicht.'_ Fast wäre Harry vom Besen gehauen worden. '_Verdammt, werden die den nie müde.'_ Es wurde schon dunkel, als Harry endlich den Schnatz sah. Er beschleunigte auf Top-Speed und wurde fast vom Besen geworfen, als ihn ein Klatscher streifte. Er beugte sich nach vorne, um dem Wind und den Klatschern möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Wenige Sekunden lang schwebte der Schnatz genau über der Spielfeld-Mitte auf Höhe der Tor-Ringe, bis er dann Richtung Boden schnellte.

Harry raste von der Gryffindor-Seite heran, während der Sucher von Hufflepuff von der anderen Seite kam. Alle drei, Sucher, wie Schnatz jagten auf den Boden zu. '_Oh, verdammte Scheiße.'_ Dachte Harry und sein Gegenüber gleichzeitig; und der Schnatz hätte es auch gedacht, wenn er denken könnte. Harry hatte eindeutig den schnelleren Besen, aber sein Konterpart war näher dran gewesen. Beide würden den Schnatz gleichzeitig erreichen, der immer noch auf den Boden zuhielt.

Die Zuschauer hielten den Atem an und die Spieler vergaßen zu spielen. Die Sucher waren nur noch Meter vom Schnatz entfernt und immer noch machte keiner Anstallten aufzugeben. '_Dreh ab, du lebensmüder A' _dachten wieder beide zur selben Zeit. Einen Meter vor Bodenkontakt beschloss der Schnatz spontan nach oben zu fliegen. Beide Sucher reagierten und zogen nach oben. Beide fielen fast vom Besen, den ihre Fingerknöchel berührten sich. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und sah wieder zum Schnatz. Der flog gerade vor ihm. Harry stand auf seinem Besen, während er vertikal in die Höhe schoss.

Er ging in die Hocke und sprang. Mit den Fingerspitzen erwischte er den Schnatz Millisekunden vor der Hand des anderen. Harry landete unsanft auf seinem Besen, aber er war glücklich er geschafft zu haben. Er ignorierte den Schmerz in den Finger, die nun schmerzhaft Pochten, nachdem sie einen Tag lang einen Besenstiel umklammert hatten. Die Zuschauer klatschten begeistert. Ein spektakulärer Abschluss, für ein fantastisches Spiel. 1070:890 war der Endstand. Bei diesem Spiel konnte sich keiner Beschweren nicht genug gesehen zu haben. Harry landete bei seinem Team und sie feierten ausgelassen, bis Professor McGonagall kam.

* * *

**Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte kommentiert fleißig und sagt mir was ihr denkt, denn an dieser Stelle werde ich bei der Überarbeitung einiges zu tun haben, denke ich mal. Was soll oder muss verändert werden, was kann bleiben? Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und alles Gute, euer Daly**

P.S: Dax, ich hatte schon vermutet du wärst Analphabet, deshalb fühl ich mich um so mehr geehrt das ich dir einen Kommentar entlocken konnte. :-) (Das mit dem Analphabeten bitte nicht persönlich nehmen)


	17. Kapitel 17: Der Avatar des Lichts

**AN: **Hallo Leute, bald ist es soweit und ich kann meine erste Geschichte abhaken. Nur noch dieses kleine Kapitel, dann geht's ans Eingemachte, dann kommt das große Finale! Aber bis wir dahin kommen, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**Zu Dax:** Jetzt! Und vielen Dank für die Kommentare, die über :-) hinausgingen, wobei :-) viel mehr sagt als man im ersten Moment denkt. ;-)

**

* * *

Kapitel 17: Der Avatar des Lichtes**

Ende Januar saß Hermine in der Bibliothek und dachte nach. Über Harry. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendetwas verschwieg er ihr. Er kümmerte sich zwar noch immer um sie, seinen Unterricht und das seine anderen Sachen am Laufen blieben, doch sie sah ihn nie beim Nichtstun. Entweder er tat etwas oder war nicht da. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Er versicherte ihr 3 mal am Tag, dass sie die einzige Frau in seinem Leben wäre und das er sie nie verlassen würde und so weiter. Trotzdem zweifelte sie an ihrer Beziehung zu ihm. Glücklicher Weise kamen Ginny und Luna zu ihr.

"Hallo, Hermine." Sagte Ginny. "Hi, Hermine. Was ist los? Du siehst niedergeschlagen aus." Begrüßte Luna sie in ihrer verträumten Stimme. "Tag, ihr beiden. Ach, es ist nichts. Ich mach mir Sorgen um Harry. Ich habe das Gefühl er verschwindet die ganze Zeit." "Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine. Ich habe ihn letztens beim Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens getroffen und ihn gefragt was er tut." "Und?" fragte Hermine hastig. "Er meinte, er würde sich handwerklich betätigen. Keine Ahnung was er damit meinte." Hermine stand auf und setzte sich Richtung Mädchentoilette, zweite Etage in Bewegung und rief über die Schulter "Danke." Luna und Ginny sahen sich und zuckten mit den Schultern.

Hermine eilte zum zweiten Stock und stand kurze Zeit später vor dem Eingang zur Kammer. Da fiel ihr ein, dass man Prassel sprechen musste, um den Eingang aufzubekommen. "Scheiße." Fluchte sie und trat gegen das Becken, was ihr einen Schmerzensschrei entlockte. Von den Geräuschen angezogen, steckte Myrte den Kopf aus einer der Kloschüsseln. "Na nu, was ist denn hier los?" "Myrte, hast du Harry gesehen?" "Ja, öfters. Er verschwindet immer dort in der Wand." "Geht sonst noch jemand dort hinein?" "Nein, aber es haben einige probiert, doch sie haben es nicht geschafft sich Zugang zu verschaffen. Es ist lustig zu beobachten, was sie tun um zu ihm zu kommen. Einige versuchen zu hissen wie er, andere sehen so aus wie er. Einige haben versucht sich einen Weg durch die Wand zu sprengen, doch er hat alle möglichen Zauber dort platziert. Und wenn er zurück kommt redet er mit mir und wir lachen zusammen über die dummen Mädchen. Er hat mir sogar versprochen, sollte er ein Geist werden, käme er mit hierhin."

Hermine war heiß und kalt geworden, während Myrte geredet hatte, aber sie fühlte sich erleichtert. "Danke, Myrte." "Wofür?" "Dafür..." sie wollte 'dass du so bist, wie du bist' doch schluckte es rechtzeitig runter und sagte stattdessen "...dass du mir geholfen hast." "Habe ich das?" "Ja, hast du." Hermine ging zum Becken, wo nach Harrys Erzählung die Schlange sein musste. Doch da war keine Schlange, sondern einer Greif, von dem sie den Eindruck hatte, dass er sie ansah. Da hörte sie ein Klicken und das Waschbecken verschwand in der Wand und gab ein Portal frei. Sie sah durch das Portal durch, konnte aber nichts erkennen, dass Licht auf der anderen Seite war zu grell. Sie fasste all ihren Mut zusammen und schritt ins Unbekannte.

Zuerst konnte sie nichts erkennen, doch dann erkannte sie ein Tor, das nur aus Licht zu bestehen schien. Mutig ging sie die paar Schritte darauf zu und berührte es vorsichtig. Das Tor schwang geräuschlos auf und gib denn Blick auf eine Halle frei. Anscheinend war sie sehr groß den das Licht des Tores erleuchtete nur einen kleinen Bereich. Aus der Geschichte wusste sie, dass die Kammer auf Säulen gestützt war, die wie Schlangen geformt waren, doch so weit sie sehen konnte, hatten jetzt die einen Säulen die Form eines Greifen, der auf den Hinterläufen stand und andere die Form eines Phönixes. Hinten konnte sie etwas blitzen sehen, aber nichts genaues erkennen. Von Harry sah sie keine Spur. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte "Lumos" doch nichts geschah. "Mist!" fluchte sie laut und meinte irgendwo ein leises Lachen zu hören. Sie ging weiter auf das Glitzern zu. Plötzlich stand sie vor etwas solidem. Sie sah genauer hin und meinte einen großen Fuß zu erkennen. '_Moment mal. Harry hat was von einer steinernen Statue von Salzarr Slytherin erzählt, aber das ist definitiv kein Stein..._' Ihr Gedankengang wurde von einer donnernden Stimme unterbrochen.

"ERZITTERE VOR DER MACHT DES GUTEN"

Hermine fiel vor Schreck auf ihren Allerwertesten.

"ERBLICKE DEN AVATAR DES LICHTES", donnerte es und überall entzündeten sich Fackeln. Im Licht sah Hermine einen riesenhaften Golem aus Edelsteinen.

Die Beine aus hellgelben Topas, ein Torso von tiefblauem Saphir, die Arme aus leuchtendem Rubin und der Kopf war ganz aus reinem Diamant. In der Brust des Giganten war ein Schwert eingelassen, dass sie doch sehr an Harrys Schwert erinnerte. Ihr Blick wanderte noch einmal zum Kopf. Die Gesichtszüge erinnerten sie an Dumbledore, die selbe Freundlichkeit und Macht ging davon aus. Nur etwas war anders, die Augen. Es waren Smaragde, Emerald-Grüne Smaragde. Ihr ging ein Licht auf, bezüglich der Handwerkerei. "HARRY! Du gemeiner Schuft! Du hast das alles geplant!" schrie sie in den Raum.

Ein lautes Lachen ließ sie herum fahren. Doch sah sie Harry mit hochrotem Gesicht, anscheinend hatte er die ganze Zeit über sein Lachen zurückgehalten und ließ nun alles raus. Doch sein Lachen wurde von Seras übertönt der mit seiner gewaltigen Stimme die Szene vor sich kommentierte. Auf der einen Seite Harry, dem die Tränen in den Augen standen, vor Lachen und auf der anderen Seite Hermine, die immer roter vor Wut wurde. Harry schraubte seinen Lachen auf ein Grinsen zurück und ging zu ihr. Gerade als sie dazu übergehen wollte ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen, verschloss er ihren Mund mit dem seinen. Als sie sich wieder lösten, war Hermines Zorn verflogen. "Hermine, darf ich bekannt machen? Sera, mein Lehrmeister, Wächter von Hogwarts und meine genialste Schöpfung. Sera, das ist Hermine, meine Herzens-Dame, Verlobte und zukünftige Frau."

Die 10 Meter hohe Gestalt verbeugte sich, was Hermine beunruhigte, denn es wirkte bedrohlich, wie sich der massige Körper über sie neigte. Ihr Verstand registrierte etwas. Von einem Konstrukt hatte sie grob-motorische Bewegungen erwartet, doch Sera bewegte sich vollkommen geschmeidig. '_Es war... ... ... nun ja... magisch?' 'Ganz Recht, mein Schatz, magisch. Das trifft es ziemlich genau.'_ "Ist er der Grund, warum du die ganze Zeit verschwunden bist?" fragte sie laut und deutete auf Sera. "Unter anderem, doch wie du siehst war ich auch ein wenig innen-architektisch tätig." "Aber wie?" "Magie." Sagte Harry verschmitzt und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Scherzkeks." Sie sah sich um.

"Ohne dich kritisieren zu wollen, aber wie soll er hier rauskommen? Ein Portal dieser Größe wäre sogar für dich schwierig." "Ich brauche kein Portal um mich an andere Orte zu bringen. Dank deinem kleinem Freund platze ich fast vor Magie und kann sie praktisch nach belieben nutzen." Erklärte Sera mit gutmütiger Stimme. Hermine entschloss sich zu einem schnellen Themenwechsel. "Harry. Wenn du das alles geplant hast, woher wusstest du, dass ich komme?" "Glaub mir, im Schloss macht keiner einen Schritt von dem ich nichts mitkriege, ganz besonders nicht du." "Soll das heißen, du spionierst mir nach?" fragte sie forsch. "Nein, ich spioniere dir nicht nach." '_Ich bin nur immer bei dir.' 'Also spionierst du mir nach.'_ Hackte sie nach. Er musste lachen. _'Nein, ich spioniere dir nicht NACH, ich bin dir immer drei Gedanken voraus.' 'Was willst du damit sagen?' 'Ich kenne deine Gedanken, bevor du sie denkst.'_

Hermine gab auf und ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch Harry kam ihr zu vor. "Ja, du hast Recht. Es macht keinen Spaß mit mir zu streiten, ich gewinne so wie so." Sie machte den Mund wieder zu und auf, doch wieder. "Sag nichts. Ich werde es dir nicht erklären, weil ich es nicht kann." Sie machte den Mund wieder zu. '_Du hast Recht_' hörte sie, bevor sie denken konnte '_Das nervt'. "_HARRY! ES REICHT!"Leider hatte sich Harry schon die Ohren zugehalten.

* * *

Obwohl er sein Werk vollbracht hatte wurden die Wochen nicht ruhiger für Harry. Während der Vollmonde übernahm er noch Remus Klassen, da er in allen anderen Fächer so weit fortgeschritten war, dass er die Stunden nicht mehr brauchte. 

Als er gerade vor einer ersten Klasse über Todesser philosophierte, spürte er es. Eine gewaltige Welle der Magie, die ihn frösteln ließ. Mächtige Magie war genutzt worden. Böse Magie. Etwas mächtiges hatte die Erde betreten, etwas unsäglich Böses. _'Tom, du Narr, hast du etwa die Tore zur Hölle geöffnet?'_. Die furcht-erfüllten Gesichter vor sich ignorierend, drang er in Voldemorts Geist ein und sah durch seine Augen. Vor Voldemort stand ein gewaltiges Skelett, in dessen Augenhöhlen es rot glühte. Harry spürte, dass sich an Voldemort etwas geändert hatte, etwas fehlte. Er zog sich zurück und musste grinsen. Voldemort hatte ihm einen großen Gefallen getan.

Er hob den Kopf und sprach zu der Klasse.

"Der Unterricht ist beendet. Raus mit euch." Überrascht verließen die Schüler eine halbe Stunde zu früh den Klassenraum und Harry verschwand.

"Albus, alarmiere den Bund. Ruf alle zusammen. Morgen in aller frühe ist es soweit." Erschrocken fuhr Dumbledore herum. "Aber Harry, hast du nicht die Magie gespürt. Tom muss etwas ungeheuerliches getan haben." "Das hat er auch. Etwas ungeheuer dämliches. Er hat die Tore zur Hölle geöffnet." Dumbledore wurde kalkweiß. "Keine Sorge, es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört. Er hat einen hohen Preis gezahlt, doch anscheinend nicht hoch genug. Luzifer hat ihm nur lausige Skelette geschickt." Harrys frohes Gesicht passte Dumbledore überhaupt nicht. "Harry, wie kannst du nur so gelassen sein? Er hat die TORE ZUR HÖLLE GEÖFFNET!" "Ja, ich weiß und dafür hat er seine Seele verkauft. Das bedeutet jeder kann ihn töten."

Dumbledore war zu sehr in Panik, um Harry richtig zu zuhören. "Wie? Was?" "Tom hat seine Seele, beziehungsweise ihre kümmerlichen Reste an Luzifer verhökert und dafür eine Armee Skelette erhalten. Ohne es zu Wissen hat er damit seine Macht aufgegeben. Natürlich ist er immer noch ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber ist sehr verwundbar." Dumbledore zwang sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben. "Ich werde allen Bescheid sagen." "Gut. Ich informiere die Schüler und einige spezielle Verbündete." Dumbledore gab Harry einen fragenden Blick, doch da war Harry schon wieder weg. '_Ich werde zu alt für so etwas_' dachte Dumbledore betrübt und machte sich daran den Bund zu informieren.

* * *

**Ein vorletztes Mal meine Bitte zu Kommentaren zu dieser Story, was hat euch gefallen, was nicht? Danke im voraus!**

**Bis zum nächsten und letzten Mal, euer Daly**

**P.S: Ich denke mit dem letzten Kapitel werde ich mir Zeit lassen... ;-) **


	18. Kapitel 18: Spiel, Satz, Sieg Teil 1

**AN: **Hallo Leute, dies hier wird ein vorweihnachtlicher Kompromiss zwischen den Bitten von Harry Black Potter und Andy. Andy bekommt sein Kapitel und die Spannung wird, den Wünschen HBPs entsprechend, noch ein wenig gewahrt. :-)

Noch eine kleine Bemerkung am Rande: Es wird nach dem 2. Teil dieses Kapitels noch einen Epilog geben und zu "Der Erbe Gyffindors" werde ich wohl noch ein Sequel schreiben, wenn ich Zeit dazu finde.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 18: Spiel, Satz und Sieg - 1. Teil**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen berührten den Astronomie-Turm und im schummrigen Licht konnte er die heranrückende Armee erkennen. Es waren Tausende. Schwarze Skelette die über das Land marschierten, angetrieben von dem kolossalem Skelett in ihrer Mitte. Gefolgt wurde die gewaltige Streitmacht von einer Gruppe Menschen, flankiert von Riesen, die schwere Rüstungen und Streitäxte trugen.

Harry verließ seinen Posten auf dem Gryffindor-Turm und portierte sich zum Eingangsportal. Dort warteten die 500 Zauberer des Bund des Lichtes in einer langen Reihe aufgereiht und Harry nahm seine Position in der Mitte ein. Am nächsten zu Harry standen die Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer, dann kamen die Schüler und dann die Freiwilligen.

Harry konnte ihre Angst spüren, sie in ihren Augen sehen, sie aus ihrem Geflüster hören, sie auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Er spürte das sie jetzt Zuspruch brauchten und hob seine Stimme, um ihre Angst fortzuspülen. "Freunde, hört mich an!" Damit ihn alle sehen konnten schritt er auf das in der Ferne anrückende Heer zu und erhob sich dann in die Luft. "Ich kenne eure Angst und kann sie verstehen. Ihr fürchtet um euer Leben und das Leben eurer Freunde. Ihr fragt euch was ihr hier tut? Ihr könnt nichts gewinnen, doch so viel verlieren, sagt ihr euch. Aber ich will euch sagen, warum ihr hier seit." Harry macht eine Pause und sah die Reihe entlang und merkte das jeder an seinen Lippen hing.

Er war der Anführer, der Held, die Hoffnung. Er spürte ein Feuer in sich auflodern. "Ihr seit hier, um für eine bessere Welt zu kämpfen. Für eine Welt ohne Terror und Hass. Heute seid ihr hier um einen Sieg für das Gute zu erringen! Seht euch um! Rechts und links von euch stehen Menschen, die für euch kämpfen, so wie ihr für sie kämpft! Und ihr kämpft für die Menschen, die zu nicht stark oder mutig genug sind, um zu kämpfen. Dort!" Er zeigte hinter sich.

"Dort kommt der Feind. Ein mächtiger Feind. Doch diese Menschen, so weit es Menschen sind, kämpfen für einen einzigen anderen Menschen! Wie schwach müssen sie sein im Vergleich zu euch, die ihr für so viele kämpft? Ich verspreche euch, heute wird ein denkwürdiger Tag. Dort kommt der, der euch 14 Jahre terrorisiert hat und er hat sich Hilfe geholt. Von Monstern. Von Verstoßenen und sogar Luzifer steht ihm zur Seite, doch auch wir haben Verbündete."

Wie auf Kommando sprang die Tür nach Hogwarts aus und die Mönche traten in zwei Reihen hinaus. Sie gingen bis die Ersten Harry erreicht hatten und schwenkten dann nach rechts und links. Sie stellten sich schützend vor die Zauberer und wandten ihre Gesichter dem Feind zu, der immer näher kam. Dann drehten sich alle Zauberer zum Wald. Von dort kamen 20 rot leuchtende Vögel und ein paar geflügelte Löwen über die Wipfel geflogen. Aufgeregtes Murmel machte sich breit.

"Seht, die Phönixe kommen." "Unglaublich, die Greifen kommen uns zur Hilfe." Da teile sich das Unterholz des Verbotenen Waldes und Zentauren und Einhörner brachen daraus hervor. Harry hörte einige Frauen rufen. "Oh, sie sind so schön." Er war ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Einhörner meinten, denn die Zentauren mit ihren Armbrüsten gaben sich eher kriegerisch. Die magischen Wesen ordneten sich zwischen den Mönchen ein und von der einen Minute auf die andere waren die Zauberer durch eine unerhoffte Mauer aus starken Beschützern gedeckt.

Keinem fiel es auf, das die Tiere sich ohne Zögern eingeordnet hatten und jedes wusste wo sein Platz war. Iatros landete auf Harrys Schultern und trillerte vergnügt. "Ja, mein Freund. Dank deiner Freunde werden wir heute einen großen Sieg feiern", sprach er leise zu dem Phönix. „Wie ihr seht könnt auch ihr auf Hilfe zählen. Wer soll gegen diese Macht aus Phönixen, Greifen, Zentauren, Einhörnern und Menschen bestehen?", fragte Harry laut, „Ich sag keiner kann sich dieser Macht entgegenstellen!"

„Die Fluten des Bösen werden an diesem Felsen zerschellen und in alle Winde verstreut werden! Heute! Heute, soll ein Tag sein an den man sich noch lange erinnern wird. Heute wird der Tag sein an dem die Armee des Lichtes das Heer der Dunkelheit niederwirft. Heute werden wir allen Lord Voldemorts eine Lektion erteilen! Heute, werden alle erfahren, dass das Gute sich niemals geschlagen gibt. Heute werden wir, wir alle, allen dunklen Herrschern zeigen, was es heißt gegen einen vereinten Gegner zu kämpfen. Heute werden wir siegen!", rief Harry und ein Jubelsturm antwortete ihm. Die Angst war verflogen, Entschlossenheit war gesät und Mut war gewachsen.

Ein weiteres mal öffnete sich die Tür von Hogwarts und die Hauselfen kamen heraus. Sie stellten sich zwischen den Reihen auf und orientierten sich zu den verblüfften Zauberern. Als Harry sah, dass alles bereit war nahm er seinen Platz in der ersten Reihe ein und schloss die Lücke, die die Mönche ihm gelassen hatte. Über ihnen schwebten die Phönixe und trällerten ihre herrliche Melodie. Sie alle spürten es. Gegen die geeinte Kraft des Lichtes konnte die Dunkelheit nicht bestehen.

Plötzlich breitete sich eine Ruhe aus, die nicht von dem Gesang der Phönixe gestört wurde, sondern sich mit ihr zu einer Harmonie formte, die jeden berührte. Plötzlich war es friedlich. Nur die dunkle Masse, die auf Hogwarts zuschob, erinnerte sie an den bevorstehenden Kampf. Nach 10 Minuten fiel Hogsmeade der Horde zum Opfer, doch das Dorf war schon lange evakuiert. Es würde wieder aufgebaut werden, schöner als je zuvor. Weitere 5 Minuten später kamen die ersten Abteilungen der Skelette vor dem Schloss zum Stillstand, gerade einmal 1000 Meter entfernt.

Bald schloss der Rest des Heeres auf und am Horizont konnte Harry Drachenreiter ausmachen. Er gab Iatros entsprechende Anweisungen und sah ein letztes Mal die Reihe entlang. Die Mönche waren in Kampfstellung, die Einhörner und Zentauren scharrten mit den Hufen und die Greifen schüttelten ungeduldig ihre Mähnen. Harry bebte vor Anspannung. Kampfeslust ergriff ihn. Er wollte endlich die Sache ein für alle Mal erledigen. Es war eine unglaubliches Gefühl, mit solchen Verbündeten in den Kampf zu ziehen.

Er lockerte seine Kontrolle etwas und alle konnten seine Macht spüren, die wie Wellen in einem See von ihm ausging. Da hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. Er schwang sich 3 Meter in die Luft und schrie seine Lust in die Welt hinaus. Sein Schrei ließ die Grundfesten Hogwarts erzittern, ergriff die Herzen der Menschen und gab seinen Freunden weiteren Mut. Er sank zurück auf die Erde und ging auf den Feind zu. Die Mönche und ihre magischen Verbündeten folgten kurz hinter ihm. Er wurde schneller, begann zu laufen, und sein Gefolge mit ihm.

* * *

Soo, Teil 2 gibt es dann als Weihnachtspresent. Bis dahin vielen Dank an alle die dies lesen und legt mir doch bitte ein paar Reviews, hübsch verpackt, unter den Weihnachtsbaum und nennt mir eure Wünsche oder Meinungen oder Kritiken oder was euch sonst noch einfällt oder alles zusammen. 

**Ich wünsche allen eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und viele Geschenke. Bleibt gesund, gehabt euch wohl und bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly **


	19. Kapitel 19: Spiel, Satz, Sieg Teil 2

**AN: **Hi Leute, da ich gerade in Hochstimmung bin (Habe meine LK-Arbeiten 2+ und 1- geschrieben und ab jetzt FERIEN), gibt es das letzte Kapitel schon jetzt. Außerdem wird über Weihnachten eh keiner Zeit haben zu lesen, also poste ich das Kapitel lieber jetzt. Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

Kapitel 18: Spiel, Satz und Sieg - 2. Teil  
**

Er wurde schneller, begann zu laufen, sein Gefolge mit ihm. Er wurde schneller, kleine Energieblitze zuckten über seinen Körper. Seine Verbündeten hielten mit und auch die Zauberer wollten hinter her, doch die Hauselfen hielten sie mit Schilden zurück. Dobby trat vor. "Es ist der Wunsch Harry Potters das jeder von euch sich zügelt. Er muss zuerst kämpfen." Unverständnis und Enttäuschung erschien auf vielen Gesichtern. Auch sie wollten ihren Beitrag leisten.

Da donnerte eine Stimme "Lasst die Köpfe nicht hängen. Ihr bekommt schon eure Chance." Sera hatten sich durch das Eingangsportal gezwängt und richtete sich zur wollen Größe auf. "Seht zu und lernt." Er deutete auf das Schlachtfeld, worauf Harry als blauer Lichtblitz zuschoss. In einigem Abstand folgte der Rest, denn nur die Greifen hatten mit Harry mithalten können. Ehrfurchtsvoll sahen die Zauberer zu, wie Harry durch die feindlichen Reihen brach. Allein seine Aura schien auszureichen, um die Skelette zu pulverisieren und auch die Greifen fackelten nicht lange.

Die Mönche und Vierbeiner kamen kurz darauf hinzu und fegten die Angreifer fort. Harry rannte unaufhaltsam auf den Herrn der Skelette zu. Bei seinem Ziel angekommen sprang Harry hoch und durchbohrte die Brust des Skelettes mit seiner Faust. Rotes Licht ging von der Wunde aus und bevor Harry reagieren konnte zerbarst sein Gegner in tausend Stücke. Die Explosion war so heftig das Harrys Abschirmung versagte und er weit durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Gott sei dank landete er unsanft und schwer verletzt in der Asche der besiegten Skelette, sprich in relativer Sicherheit.

Iatros sah das und überließ die Drachen seinen Artgenossen. In einer Stichflamme erschien er bei Harry und mit einer weiteren brachte er Harry zu Hermine. Hermine schrie auf, als Harry vor ihr auftauchte. "Oh, mein Gott, Harry! Was ist passiert?" Sie kniete nieder und barg Harrys Kopf in ihrem Schoss. Harry lächelte schwach. "Nichts. Lediglich einige unerwartete Komplikationen." "HARRY! DU KÖNNTEST TOT SEIN!" schrei sie hysterisch. "Red keinen Stuss. Unkraut vergeht nicht." Iatros vergoss derweil einige Tränen auf Harrys schlimmste Verletzungen und Sera tat das übrige.

Danach reinigte sich Harry und als er aufstand war er wie neu. Er überblickte das Schlachtfeld und sah wie ein Drache leblos vom Himmel fiel. Mittlerweile war die Armee der Skelette drastisch geschrumpft, doch die Riesen waren dabei in die Schlacht einzugreifen. "RÜCKZUG! ZIEHT EUCH ZURÜCK!" rief Harry mit verstärkter Stimme und sofort kamen die Mönche und magischen Tiere zurück. Eine Minute später stand Katamitzu schweißüberströmt vor ihm. "Herr, wir haben noch keine Verlust hinnehmen müssen, aber unsere Kräfte schwinden. Die Riesen werden uns ohne Mühe besiegen." "Nimm deine Männer und geht ins Schloss. Sammelt eure Kräfte so gut ihr könnt, vielleicht brauchen wir sie noch."

Katamitzu verbeugte sich, rief seine Leute zusammen und verschwand. Bane tauchte vor Harry auf und neigte seinen Oberkörper. "Prophezeites Kind, wir haben viele Feinde niedergerungen, doch unserer Köcher sind leer und wir sind müde." "Schon gut, Bane. Ihr habt euch euren Vorfahren als würdig erwiesen. Mögen eure Sterne günstig stehen." "Möge sich euer Schicksal erfüllen." Antwortete Bane und auch die Zentauren zogen sich zurück. Iatros landete auf seinen Schultern und eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf sagte '_Harry, die Drachen sind besiegt doch die Meisten meiner Art sind neu geboren worden. Gegen die bösen Zauberer können wir nichts mehr ausrichten, genau so die Greifen und Einhörner' 'Schon in Ordnung. Ab jetzt ist es der Kampf der Zauberer_' dachte Harry und blickte auf die nachrückende Feinde.

Angeführt von 100 Skeletten kamen die Werwölfe, Riesen und Todesser. Und dahinter sah Harry IHN. Harry drehte sich um. "So meine Freunde. Nun liegt es an euch!" Die Zauberer umfassten ihre Zauberstäbe fester und bereiteten sich vor. "Hauselfen! Bereitet alles vor! Zauberer! Nutzt Reduktor-Flüche gegen die Skelette! Die Riesen gehören Sera! Die Werwölfe sind Remus, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore und den anwesenden Aurorern! Tom gehört mir!" befahl er und verteilte klar die Rollen. Bei seinen letzten Worten wurde es dunkel.

Er fuhr herum und sah, wie in der Ferne Voldemort die Hände zum Himmel gereckt hatte. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel und Vampire erschienen unter den Angreifern die schon nah herangekommen waren. '_Na toll_' dachte Harry '_Irgendetwas musste ja noch kommen_'. "Die Vampire sind den Schülern! Alles klar? Dann los." Dann kam der Gegner in Fluchreichweite, der Kampf entbrannte und die erste Salve Reduktor-Flüche verwandelte die letzten Skelette zu Asche. Die Vampire wurde von silbernen Spießen durchbohrt, die von den älteren Schülern kamen. Sera stampfte einige Gegner einfach platt, während er einen Riesen nach dem anderen mit gewaltigen Schlägen fällte. Treffer gegen seinen leuchtenden Körper, spürte er gar nicht, auch wenn jedes Mal die Luft vor Edelsteinsplittern glitzerte.

Noch bevor die ersten Flüche flogen, hatten die Hauselfen einen Bereich etwas weiter entfernt mit undurchdringlichen Schilden umkreist. Dort wartete Neville auf seine Gegner. Harry machte sie schnell ausfindig. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schickte er die Lestranges und Dolohov zu Neville, in dem er ein Portal unter ihren Füssen öffnete. Er überblickte die Lage. Alles lief wie geplant. '_Zeit für den letzten Akt._' Er schwang sich in der Luft um Voldemort zu finden.

Während Harry seinen Gegner suchte, hatte Neville die seinen vor sich. Lässig wartete er, bis die Drei sich aufgerappelt hatten. "Wie schön das wir uns Wiedersehen. Bellatrix. Rodolphus. Dolohov." Während er ihre Namen nannte zeigte er mit dem Zauberstab auf den Betreffenden und führte unbemerkt einen Diagnose-Zauber aus. Er fand nichts beunruhigendes. Sicher die Drei waren starke Zauberer, aber keine Gefahr für ihn. Noch während er seine Chancen abschätzte, begann Bellatrix den Kampf mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch.

Der Fluch traf Neville voll in die Brust und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich in Vorfreude auf die Schreie. Doch ihr Lächeln gefror, als der erwartete Schmerzensschrei ausblieb. Neville hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er getroffen wurde. '_Das Training mit Harry hat sich definitiv gelohnt, trotz der Schmerzen_.' Es hatten ihn viel Zeit gekostet bis er Harry so weit hatte, dass er ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegte und hatte es fast bereut. Die Schmerzen waren überwältigend gewesen, doch nach und nach war er immun geworden. Der Fluch von Bellatrix war stark gewesen, einer erfahrenen Folter-Meisterin des dunklen Lords würdig, doch Harrys Flüche waren um ein vielfaches potenter, auch wenn er eigentlich keine Schmerzen verursachen wollte. Rodolphus probierte Neville mit einem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen, doch Nevilles Geist hielt stand und begann sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren.

Bellatrix und Dolohov schickten gleichzeitig einen Todesfluch zu Neville, doch Neville machte sich unsichtbar und tauchte zur Seite ab. Schnell bewegte er sich zur Seite während die Todesser den Bereich vor ihnen mit Bannzauber belegten. Leise murmelte Neville "Imperio" und befahl Rodolphus seine Frau mit dem Schmerzfluch zu belegen. Bellatrix schrie und wand sich vor Qual. Dolohov sah seinen Kumpanen verblüfft an und bevor er reagieren konnte, war auch er unter Nevilles Kontrolle. Neville zwang auch Dolohov dazu Bellatrix mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen.

Neville schwitzte, denn Lestrange wehrte sich verzweifelt dagegen seine Frau zu foltern. Notgedrungen veranlasste Neville, Dolohov seinen Mit-Todesser zu betäuben, danach betäubte er diesen selbst. Er atmete tief durch und ging zu Bellatrix, die immer noch am Boden lag. Vorsichtshalber nahm er ihren Stab an sich, bevor er sich zu ihr runter beugte. Er packte sie am Kinn und zwang sie unsanft ihn an zusehen. Ihre Augen waren rot geädert und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herab, doch Neville empfand kein Mitleid.

Voller Abscheu sah er ihr in die Augen und fragte mit kalter Stimme. "Wie fühlt es sich an, auf der anderen Seite des Zauberstabes zu stehen, Bella?" Sie ignorierte seine Frage und versuchte sarkastisch zu Lächeln, als sie ihrerseits fragte. "Was willst du tun, Longbottom? Mich töten?" Ein heiseres Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle. Neville packte fester zu und antwortete. "Oh, Bella. Der Tod ist viel zu gut für _dich._" Ein Imperius-Fluch gab ihm die Kontrolle über sie. Er händigte ihr ihren Zauberstab aus und befahl ihr den Todesfluch auf ihren Mann zu sprechen.

Sie kämpfte mit letzter Kraft dagegen an, doch nach langer Zeit verlor sie schließlich und ein grüner Strahl beendete das Leben ihres Mannes. Neville hob den Imperius-Fluch auf und Bellatrix brach über dem Leichnam ihres Mannes zusammen. Neville gönnte ihr die Trauer nicht und betäubte sie schnell. Dann verschnürte er sie und Dolohov mit Fesseln und bedeutete den Hauselfen die Schilde zu senken und die Todesser fort zuschaffen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und dachte über sein Handeln nach.

An anderer Stelle duellierten sich Harry und Voldemort. Es war ein ungleiches Duell und schnell gewann Harry die Oberhand. Als Lestrange starb, schickte er Voldemort schon zum zweiten Mal zu Boden. "Na los, Tom. Steh auf oder willst du schon aufhören?" reizte Harry seinen Gegner. Als Antwort schickte Voldemort einen Todesfluch, den Harry mit einer Wand aus Licht blockte. "War das alles, Riddle?" höhnte Harry. Er wusste, er spielte mit dem Feuer, denn durch die Wut verstärkten sich Voldemorts Kräfte, aber er wurde auch schneller Müde.

Voldemort deckte Harry mit einer Flut von Flüchen ein, doch Harry vermied es getroffen zu werden in dem er seine überlegene Beweglichkeit ausspielte. Harry wechselte plötzlich die Taktik und ging zum Angriff über. Auf ein Mal sah sich Voldemort mit einer ganzen Reihe von Sprüchen konfrontiert, aber auch ihm gelang es alles zu neutralisieren.

Ohne Vorwarnung erschien Harry dann vor ihm und bohrte seine rötlich leuchtende Hand in Voldemorts Brust. Mit Bills Hilfe hatte er das Ritual, das er in Voldemorts Erinnerungen beobachtet hatte, identifiziert und einen Weg gefunden es rückgängig zu machen. Erleichtert zog er seine Hand aus Voldemorts Körper und hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch in dessen Brust. Das schwarze Herz in seiner Hand, schlug noch ein paar dumpfe Schläge gegen die Faust, die es umklammerte und blieb dann ruhig.

Voldemort starrte an sich herunter, auf die Stelle wo sein Herz bis vor kurzem seinen Dienst getan hatte. Er sah noch einmal zu Harry auf und sagte schwach, „Hilf mir". Dann fiel er vorn über und blieb leblos liegen. '_3:0 für mich. Spiel, Satz und Sieg für das Gute._' dachte Harry beim überblicken der Lage. Die Asche der Skelette wurde vom Wind davon geweht. Die der Vampire ebenfalls. Die Werwölfe waren alle Tod. Die Drachen ebenso. Sera rang den letzten Riesen nieder und brach ihm das Genick. Die Todesser waren zum Großteil betäubt und der Rest war eingekreist und Harry sah den letzten zu Boden gehen.

'_Es ist geschafft_' dachte er, doch er irrte sich. Unerwartet blies der Wind aus allen Richtungen stärker und hob die Überreste der dunklen Armee in die Höhe. Es war eindeutig ein magischer Wind, denn er bildete aus den Körpern der Gefallenen und Betäubten und der Asche der Skelette über den Trümmern von Hogsmeade einen gewaltigen schwarzen Zyklon. Der Bund sammelte sich um Harry und alle mussten mit anhören, wie Todesschreie aus dem wirbelnden Gebilde drangen.

Langsam ließ der Wind nach, doch er hinterließ eine Armee der auferstandenen Toten. Um die, in aller schnelle, halb verwesten Riesen scharrten sich die Skelette, einige in Umhängen. An wen auch immer Voldemort seine letzten Worte gerichtet hatte, irgendwer schien es gehört zu haben. "Zurück zum Schloss, schnell!" ordnete Harry an und alle setzten sich in Bewegung. Harry wandte sich als letzter ab und lief hinter her. Kurz vor dem Eingangsportal kam Neville zu ihm. "Harry, was hast du vor? Was sollen wir tun?" Harry bleib stumm und zog ihn mit sich.

Auf den Stufen der Schule rief Harry nach Iatros. Rasch erschien der Phönix und verschwand sofort wieder nach dem Harry ihn angewiesen hatte "die letzte Hilfe zu holen." "Harry, was soll das?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt. "Wer soll uns jetzt noch helfen? Du und Sera sind die einigen die noch bei Kräften sind und auch ihr könnt nicht alle aufhalten." "Albus, du vergisst jemanden. Die Muggel." "Die Muggel?" "Die Muggel?" "Die Muggel!" Die Worte pflanzten sich schnell in der Eingangshalle und der großen Halle fort.

Harry sah mit Dumbledore und Neville auf die heranrückende Armee hinaus. Plötzlich blickte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen drein und fragte verdrossen. "Harry, wie sollen uns Muggel helfen? Hogwarts ist für sie nicht zu orten, also können uns die Muggel nicht helfen, selbst wenn sie wollten." Harry lächelte wissend. "Nicht so ganz, Albus. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen mit dem MAUVV ein paar unwichtige Schutzzauber aufzuheben und..." An der Stelle wurde Harry von donnernden Überschall-Geräuschen unterbrochen.

Neugierig traten die Zauberer, der Gefahr zum Trotz, wieder ins Freie. Oben am Himmel machten sie ungefähr 40 dunkle Punkte aus, die sich vom Schloss entfernten. Dann war die Luft von einem Sirren erfüllte und unzählige kleine Gegenstände fielen auf das dunkle Heer hinab. Die nächste Minute waren die Zauberer von dem Licht der Explosionen geblendet. Warmer Wind der mit Asche und Staub beladen war, schlug ihnen ins Gesicht und Husten war überall zu hören.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffneten und wieder durchatmen konnten, sahen sie nur noch rauschende Krater. Als sie ihren Blick nach oben richteten, sahen sie noch die verwesten Reste der Drachen fliegen. Vor Erstaunen unfähig sich zu bewegen, beobachteten sie, wie die Kampf-Jets im Tiefflug zurück kamen und die Drachen mit Raketen zerfetzten. Wieder überflogen die Flugzeuge, gefolgt vom Überschall-Knall, das Schloss.

Das Donnern schien die Zauberer aus ihrer Starre zu befreien und sie fielen sich in die Arme und feierten die Niederwerfung des Bösen, während Sera und Harry über das Schlachtfeld schritten.

* * *

So jetzt noch ein Epilog und dann kann ich die Complete-Anzeige einstellen. **Vielen Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer** und bevor ich es vergesse noch folgende Frage: Da es nun die Möglichkeit gibt ein Forum zu betreiben, beschäftigt mich die Idee eine Plattform einzurichten auf der wir über meine Geschichten diskuttieren könnten bzw. über die ich mit den anonymen Reviewern in Kontakt treten kann. Besteht daran Interesse? Wenn ja, lasst es mich wissen! Danke! 

**Der Epilog kommt die nächsten Wochen, bis dahin eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr.**

MfG, euer Daly


	20. Epilog

**AN: **Hi zum letzten Mal in dieser Geschichte. Ich habe gerade noch einen Epilog geschrieben und als ich ihn speichern wollte, fiel mir auf, dass ich schon einen geschrieben hatte, deshalb gibts jetzt zwei. Viel Spaß

**

* * *

Epilog**

Harry lächelte als er auf diese, nun ferne, Ereignisse zurückblickte.

10 Jahre war es nun her, dass die Schlacht um Hogwarts stattgefunden hatte. _10 Jahre!_, dachte Harry, während er den Sonnenschein genoss, _10 Jahre! Und so viel ist geschehen._ Er war nun 5 Jahre Zauberei-Minister gewesen und mit Ron, als Beauftragter für Muggelbeziehung, hatte er es geschafft viele Schluchten zu überbrücken.

Sicher musste noch viel getan werden, aber Harry war zuversichtlich, da er sein ehemaliges Amt in den Händen von Neville wusste. Harry musste lachen. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus dem tollpatschigen, unbeholfenen Jungen mit dem blassen Gesicht, mal ein Minister würde._ Seine Gedanken glitten wieder in die Vergangenheit.

Noch immer erinnerte er sich genau an den Tag, an dem sie, dass waren Ron, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Levander, Hermine, die anderen aus den anderen Häusern und natürlich er selbst, aus Hogwarts verabschiedet worden waren. Er war sicher, dass selbst zu den Zeiten seines Vaters, Hogwarts nie eine so große Party erlebt hatte. Dank den Weasley Zwillingen wurde der Himmel die ganze Nacht von ihren Feuerwerken erhellt.

Der Feuerwhiskey war in Massen geflossen und Harry verdächtigte die Zwillinge Professor McGonagall mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt zu haben, den diese trank kräftig mit. Sogar Hermine war nicht mehr klar im Kopf gewesen. Eine Hand, die sanft seinen Arm berührte, holte ihn aus der Vergangenheit zurück. Er ergriff die Hand und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoss. "Woran hast du gerade gedacht, hmm?" fragte Sie. "An dich, wie du betrunken auf dem Tisch getanzt hast. Erinnerst du dich noch?" fragte er schelmisch zurück.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Wie könnte ich es jemals vergessen! Aber ich weiß auch, dass du neben mir getanzt hast. Ja, es war ein schöner Abend, damals." Beide beobachteten, wie die Sonne unterging und sich die Dunkelheit langsam über das Land senkte. Nach Stunden brach Harry die Stille. "Es kommt mir vor, als wäre alles nur eine Geschichte gewesen."

**

* * *

Epilog II**

Harry schritt mit Sera an seiner Seite über die Kraterlandschaft, die bis zum Morgen noch im saftigen Grün gestanden hatte. Die Jubelrufe verklangen hinter ihnen und Stille umfing sie. Asche und Staub umwehte sie und bedeckte ihre Körper. Dann strich etwas sanftes über Harrys Wange und er blieb stehen. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und hüllte ihn ein, wie eine Decke.

Ein zweiter Herzschlag kam zu seinem hinzu und für einen Moment tat er nichts anderes als dem dumpfen Pochen zu zuhören. Dann öffnete er die Augen und war in der Master Suite auf Gryffindor Castle. Neben ihm lag Hermine und sah ihn mit einem himmlischen Lächeln an. „Guten Morgen, mein Engel", sagte Harry noch ein wenig schlaftrunken und regte sich. „Guten Morgen, Schatz. Hast du wieder geträumt? Du hast kräftiger ausgetreten als unser kleiner hier", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und strich sich über den kugelrunden Bauch.

_Es ist mehr als ein Traum_, dachte Harry, _es ist jedes Mal eine lebendige Erinnerung_. Seit 5 Jahren träumte er fast jede Nacht von jenem schicksalhaften 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts und nie verlor der Traum an Intensität. Harry schob seine Gedanken bei Seite und strich auch über den Bauch, der seinen Sohn in sich trug. Ihre Hände fanden sich und für eine lange Zeit tat das Paar nichts anderes, als sich in die Augen zu gucken.

Dann half Harry seiner Frau aus dem Bett und sie gingen zum Fenster. Tief unter ihnen entfaltete sich die friedliche tiefgrüne Landschaft Wales und die Sonne schien warm und hell. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und Harry schlang die Arme um sie. „Glaubst du es wird immer so bleiben?", fragte Hermine leise. „Nein, aber es wird immer jemanden geben, der die dunklen Wolken wieder hinfort schiebt", flüsterte Harry leise und strich über die volle Wölbung ihres Bauches.

* * *

**  
Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank an alle Leser und ein gewaltiges Dankeschön an alle Reviewer, die da sind:**

**Andy (13)  
**

**Harry Black Potter (12)**

**C0m3t (9)**

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar (8)  
**

**Natsucat (6)**

**laser-jet (5)****  
**

**Arthus (4), Dax (4), Maed (4), **

**Nevalon (3) **

**aha (2), ****Ina Bauer (2)****, Sam Saw (2)**

**BigBen (), Black Hack ()****, CASIJA (), deathsoul (), Dyron Raconsoul ()****, Eiswirbel (), Fidi-1 (), Harryherms (), Hermine (), IcedEarth (), jf-flasher (), lealau ()****, Minnilein (), Spawn83 ()****, tolotos2000 ()****, ver7o ()**** Z3US ()****, Zauberlehrling ()**

Euer Lob war sehr anspornend und ein super Moralbooster. Noch einmal Danke und ich hoffe, dass ihr auch über meine anderen Geschichten eure Meinung ablasst.

Das war es dann von mir. **Alles Gute, gehabt euch wohl und auf Wiedersehen, euer Daly**

**Hier noch ein kleiner Nachtrag: **Nur weil die Geschichte zu Ende ist und ich eine Wall of Reviewers gepostet habe (die natürlich aktualisieren werde), heißt das nicht, dass ich keine Reviews mehr akzeptiere. Eure Meinungen sind immer noch willkommen und ich würde auch gern weiterhin hören, was euch jetzt letztendlich gefallen und nicht gefallen hat! Also reviewt, reviewt, reviewt! Danke!(Das als kleine Reaktion auf ca. 150 Schwarzleser ;-) )

**Nachtrag II:** Ich schäme mich gerade in Grund und Boden. Da tönt man groß rum, wie sehr man sich doch an die Schwarzleser stört und dann vergisst man selbst sich um die Geschichte zu kümmern. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung. Die Liste der Reviewer wurde endlich aktualisiert


End file.
